


Children of the Walking Dead

by LittleMeStars



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Falling In Love, Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMeStars/pseuds/LittleMeStars
Summary: The story follows about a young boy, Rick Grimes, as he tries to survive in a zombie apocalyptic world, while finding new allies and foes. He hopes to one day bring civilization back but will he hope to bring this to reality or will his humanity come to a test as he faces new challenges as well as dealing with many losses?*Basically what would happen if the zombie apocalypse happened when Rick was a kid? My friend inspired me to write this story so hope you all enjoy*
Relationships: Abraham Ford/Sasha Williams, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 44
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually one of my first ever works and walking dead stories. I was kind of nervous at first to write it but after so much thought, I decided to anyways. So far, this story will have moments like the T.V. show but lots of it is very different--how Rick meets this certain person, who dies, etc. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of me rambling, I do hope that you all will enjoy this.

Chapter 1: Life Before the Dead

* * *

Walking. Keep walking. That’s what everyone does. People want to find their way. Their destination. Their identity. It’s always something. They want to live. They want to survive and have hope for this world. The dead and the living walk. Except, the living has the advantage. They could run but they choose not to. The dead have the advantage as well. Feel no pain, can’t think, doesn’t have emotions except being hungry. But people—they feel pain. They are sometimes stupid and get themselves killed. Emotions, they have them and it can be their downfall. Anger, revenge, sadness, exhaustion, and stupidity; people have those but sometimes it just doesn’t help. Maybe becoming the dead is easier. Or maybe it’s just another suicide attempt so they don’t have to fight it anymore. Either way, the world before is long since dead and the world now is different. If you don’t fight, you die. You either choose to live or die by your own choices. That’s how life is now and that’s how it always will be.

~~~~~

“Rick?” The boy asked with a concerned face as Rick was rubbing his head.

Rick turned to see that it was his friend Shane who was smiling ever so boldly and proudly that he could capture any girl’s attention with his looks. Rick nodded his head and gave Shane a quick glance up, “Hey Shane, sorry. Been having a headache all day and it hasn’t gone away.”

It’s Friday, and school is just about to wrap up and Rick has had the nastiest headaches in the world, probably due to not getting enough sleep. The bell then rang, and as Rick started slowly getting up from his seat, he grabbed his school bag and headed out with Shane to go home. Ah, the weekend. All the middle-school kids and possibly every child loved Fridays because after the day, the weekend comes. Kids can do whatever they want without any worry of teachers catching them doing troubling things like bullies picking on the weak, or girls and boys making out in the restrooms. Yeah, life is strange. But Rick wasn’t too excited for the weekend—no sir. He hated weekends, as he would have to go home and listen to his parents argue over stupid stuff. He hated every minute of it.

“So Rick, are you still coming over and having a sleepover?” Shane asked, while glancing at girls who would giggle and walk near him.

Rick couldn’t believe it. But it was Shane after all. He always wanted the girl’s attention. Rick just let out a sigh: “I don’t know Shane. Even though you are talking to me, you seem pretty focused on some girl’s lately. Why don’t you just lose your virginity already?” As he said it, a girl who happened to be near them could only laugh and walk away quickly. Rick couldn’t help but laugh, while Shane could only blush in embarrassment.

“Seriously? What the hell’s wrong with you man? You trying to start something?”

“Nah, just having some fun with you—but to answer your question, you know I can’t. I’ve got plans since it’s my mom’s birthday.”

Shane grimaced at the mention of those words. Eventually, he sighed and looked into Rick’s eyes, “Let me ask you something man, have you even said ‘happy birthday’ to her yet?”

Rick could only look at Shane because he knew what he was talking about. Rick and his parents have changed— his parents have been fighting recently more and more. It probably has to do with the death of Rick’s grandfather. Ever since the man died, Rick’s parent’s relationship has been on the down side. Rick’s father has been angry all the time; for some reason, Rick never knew why. Rick’s mom has been working double shifts since she lost her other job due to not attending or showing up because she couldn’t get over her father’s death. Maybe that’s the reason why his father was mad at her: for failure and laziness. And Rick was angry at his father for treating her like that. She’s trying her best and all she wants is comfort. But his dad may have a point; she lost her job because she lost focus. It is a mess.

Rick looked at Shane and he couldn’t bring himself to speak at first. It was hard. But Shane would know everything about Rick’s life because secrets between them have never been truly secrets.

Rick and Shane are both 13 years old and have known each other since their pre-school years. They live in the same neighborhood, only a block away, and even during non-school hours, they hang out literally all the time. They share secrets with each other, talk about their lives and always have each other’s backs. There basically brothers.

As the silence kept on brewing, Shane wanted to start walking again, probably thinking to himself that it wasn’t a good idea to ask that question but then Rick finally spoke, “It’s been hard…” He looked up, “My parents have been constantly fighting. I haven’t been getting enough sleep because of it. And life right now has been hectic.”

“I’m sorry man. I’m sure that your parents will find a way and stop fig..”

“It’s never going to stop, Shane.” Rick interrupted his friend in a serious tone. Rick knew it would never end. “I have always asked myself, what’s the difference between an adult from a child?” Shane could only keep silent. Rick looked at Shane seriously and kept his eyes stern, “The difference is that children don’t have to go through so much bullshit that it could potentially ruin their lives.” Rick then let out a huff and started walking again. Shane then followed silently.

As they got up to a corner of a street, it was time for Rick and Shane to part ways. “You sure you don’t want to hang? Because I don’t mind. My mom doesn’t mind. And I’m sure you could use it.” Rick shook his head sideways. “I can’t. Even though my parents are going through some crap right now, they’re still my parents. And I love my mom and I need to be there for her.” Shane nodded and understood. They gave each other a quick hug and parted ways. Rick went right and Shane the other way.

~~~~~

Rick kept on walking, trying to be as slow as possible because deep down, he really did wish that he went with Shane. He loves his parents, especially his mom but sometimes, he wonders if they love him in these desperate times. Rick could only shrug at the thoughts that were invading his head and was soon kicking up fallen leaves as he got closer to his house.

When he got up to the front gate, he went straight to the mail box and opened it. There was mail inside of course, and his parents probably forgot and didn’t bother checking. He grumbled and grabbed the mail and started heading for the front door. But then he stopped. Rick was confused at the sight and tipped his head sideways, eyebrows raising in question. His front door was open.

_That’s weird. My front door is always shut._ Rick wondered as he slowly went up the front porch. _They probably forgot to close it, since their so hell-bent on arguing all the time and not being able to pay attention to anything._

He went inside and shut the door behind him. “Mom. Dad. I’m home.” He walked towards the kitchen and put down the mail on the kitchen counter, then went to the couch and put his backpack down. But something wasn’t right. No answers were received back. It was quiet. Too quiet.

He hollered even louder: “Mom? Dad? You guys home because the front door was open?”

All of a sudden, he heard a loud bang coming from just down the hallway. Rick flinched at the sudden sound and ran quickly to the kitchen and knelt down, peaking down the hallway from behind the wall. Rick’s heart started racing. He started sweating and hollered again, “Mom, Dad this isn’t funny!” Another bang. Rick’s head ducked behind the wall, and rested against the headboard, grasping his chest to settle his breathing and rested his eyes. His eyes opened and got up and tiptoed towards the knife set.

Whenever there was a situation like this, Rick would remember horror movies. The good guy would hear creepy noises in a room and the first thing the protagonist would do is go for a knife or a gun. Never do the protagonists fight a villain without a weapon—unless you’re the Hulk. So, Rick grabbed a knife, the biggest one, and kept it steady. He tiptoed towards the end of the kitchen and peeked around the corner and looked down the hallway. Just in case, he knocked on the wall to see if there would be a reaction back towards the sound. After a few seconds, another bang came along with a snarl. Rick’s ears listened and this thing did not sound human. Rick was getting worried, his parents could be in trouble. He was hesitant on going down the hallway, but when his courage and bravery started kicking in, he started breathing lightly, relaxing, and started walking silently.

Rick continued to walk, making every step count as trying to not make a sound. The hallway was dark, barely any light visible. There was some light coming in through the doorways, probably from the windows. Rick’s mom loved keeping the blinds open because she liked bringing in fresh air and the sunlight. Pictures were seen on the walls; some with him playing soccer, others of his family, and one of his grandpa. Acting like a cop with firearms in hand, Rick peeked into every room, with stealth. He then heard more noises going down further. This thing sounded non-human. Rick gulped and pursued.

Closer and closer. Slowly, he took one step at a time. He inched forward, sweat starting to drip down his face because he was nervous. He readied his knife in hand and slowly pushed the door open, with a creaking sound resonating off of the walls. Rick then gasped. His eyes became wide. His mouth automatically opened. And his skin turned pale. Rick started shaking and accidentally dropped his knife.

In front of Rick was a human. No—not human. A cannibal. No—this cannibal was still not human. It snarled and had no actual words coming from it. Its clothes were ripped. Its skin was falling apart and its eyes—it had no color. No signs of life. This wasn’t a human. No, it was a monster, an animal. Rick could only grab his stomach as he tried not to puke. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he saw blood—lots of blood. This creature was feeding, gnawing at the flesh and biting down on the bones. It was holding a crumpled arm, blood all over. Crunching, slippery noises could be heard. Slurps there and here. In front of Rick, was of his parent’s bodies being devoured in front of him. Rick could smell the putrid stench residing off of his parents. The creature kept on going at their flesh, breaking down layers upon layers of skin with blood dripping down its mouth, forming a huge pool of blood, and clumps of meat stuck between its teeth.

Rick couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. Tears of shock and anguish could only be formed with Rick at this moment. Then came the screams and wails—of anger, sadness and lost. Rick fell onto his knees, holding both hands up against his head, with tears and snot running down his face. Rick began to hyperventilate and wanted to believe that this was only a dream he was experiencing.

His eyes then narrowed and only became shocked even more. He saw a card laying by his mother—a pink one. Rick recognized it, as it was the birthday card he made for his mom. This was real.

Rick could only cover his mouth in despair; he never got to say ‘happy birthday’ and didn’t get to see her open the card. The card laying there—she was probably smiling when she opened it but then was soon met by death shortly afterwards. Rick kept on wailing and caught the creature’s attention. It started walking towards the boy and Rick didn’t even know that it was moving towards him.


	2. Where did things go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! Wow, crazy ending to last chapter, am I right? In this next chapter, it will be emotional. But I promise you that this story won't always have these certain emotions. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

“Sweat-heart, do you happen to know that your grandfather was a World War II Veteran?” Rick’s mom said with a smile as she pulled the blankets up and covered Rick from head to toe. The boy laid down slowly, exhausted from the day’s events.

He then looked at his mom, eyes fluttering, and Rick shook his head up and down, acknowledging the fact of the matter. Rick remembered clearly about his grandfather’s stories. He would find old war artifacts stocked up in closets and in the basement—all of them covered in dust.

“He was a hero, Rick. He fought bravely. And maybe someday, you might turn out to be a hero yourself.” She giggled and Rick shifted uncomfortably, trying to get away from his mother’s grasp from giving him a hug. But she eventually caught him anyways, and hugged him tight, scrunching his face through the process. Rick’s mother let him go and kissed him goodnight, and started walking towards the door.

But Rick jolted up from his bed. “Wait mom!”

Rick’s mother stopped and turned to look at her son. “Yes, Rick?”

“Before grandpa died, I asked him if he ever killed a German soldier?”, he stopped, hesitating to talk about his grandfather as it was his mother’s father. He’s recently died and she loved him. Asking about someone who’s dead is hard but Rick had to know. He then continued, “He didn’t answer and only answered in silence—but then a couple days later he said ‘I survived the war son and survived from people trying to kill me’—what do you think he meant by that?”

Rick’s mother stood there in the doorway being silent. Her face tried to stay focus, being able to hold back her sobs, and as in trying to remember something. She came back over to his bed and sat down. She pondered for a minute and tried to hold back her tears, “Now I don’t know what my father did back in the war but I know for one thing, Rick, he was a survivor—a hero and a fighter.” She swooped her son in her arms, “When I was a child, about your age, every morning he would get up and say to himself, ‘Rest in peace; now get up and go to war’. Every morning he would say that.” She chuckled a little bit and brought her finger up to her eye, wiping away a single tear and still holding that bright smile.

She continued staring at the wall. Rick stared as well, listening. “From that moment on, I think what my father was trying to say is that we do what we need to do in order to survive another day. Somehow he made it out alive. He lived because he had a family waiting for him—back at home.” Rick felt hands grip both his arms in a tight squeeze and he came face-to-face with his mother. “I want you to promise me Rick, that whenever a situation is tough—where mom and dad is not there with you—promise me that you will be brave, just like your grandfather. Promise me that you will live.”

Rick started coming out of the flashback and was down on the ground, lying motionless. His eyes hurt, his voice ached, and he was out of it. All he could see in front of him were his parents that laid dead. He was so focused on them that the creature that he didn’t know was still there, was coming right at him. Rick saw the arm reach out, with gurgling noises coming from the monster’s throat. His eyes shot open and he jerked himself up fast, with his head spinning. Rick ran for it.

“I got to get out of here.” He panted heavily, while trying to maintain his balance. The boy ended up in the kitchen. His fingers twitched and his breathing was still heavy—he was having a panic attack. “Goddamit.” His hand clenched his chest, while his other arm rested on the counter. Rick’s mind was in another world as he couldn’t concentrate as his eyesight became disoriented. It was blurry—everywhere it was, that it felt like Rick was in a mist of cloudy fog. Rick tried to gather himself, and ended up crashing down on the floor.

The thing was following him. It came into the kitchen and its hands were reaching out, slow as a sloth. It started kneeling down, with teeth chomping. Rick saw it coming closer, seeing its lifeless eyes that seemed to have no more humanity dancing in front of him. It grabbed Rick’s foot, with Rick pushing and kicking back, trying to get away. Rick was frightened: “Somebody help! Please someone!” The disembodied humanoid creature was going in for the bite. Rick closed his eyes. “Mom, Dad, I’m sorry.” He started crying. Maybe he wasn’t a hero and survivor after all.

But no bite came. No pain. Nothing.

Rick opened his eyes, with the smell of dead corpse on himself. Brushing his fingers over something wet, he noticed it wasn’t water. It was red. Rick felt trapped—something heavy was laying on top of him. He then got a clear view. The monster laid on top of him and had a knife driven in the back of its head, with blood spilling out of its forehead. Suddenly, the knife left the skull of the creature—leaving Rick shaking. Rick grabbed the creature’s hair, pulling it away from his face and used all his strength to set the creature to the side. Afterwards, he wiped his face to get a clearer view as he thought he saw someone on their knees. “Shane?”

Shaking to the core, Shane was petrified. He was looking at the knife he held in his hand, covered in blood. The boy looked beat up, almost like he got into a fight himself. Shane’s eyes—they were cold, like he just saw something terrible happen to him. Another world—he truly was in. He slowly raised his hands and looked at them intensely. Like he committed something that he shouldn't have.

“Shane?”, Rick asked again more firmly.

Shane lifted his head slowly, his eyes fidgeting, and he looked at Rick. Shane shook his head and saw Rick’s hand reaching out to him. To give comfort. To say that it was all okay and that Rick was there for him.

Shane cleared his mind by grasping Rick’s hand. Shane reassured Rick that he was fine by nodding his head and placing the knife back in its holster. Shane asked gently, “You alright?” After grasping Shane’s hand, feeling the tension and anxiety, he slowly nodded. But then it hit him— _my parents_! Rick sprung up on his feet and jogged quickly back to the room. Shane followed him.

Rick and Shane got to the door and Rick stopped in his tracks. The boy tried to keep himself upright but all that Rick could feel was nothing. His legs gave out and Shane caught him under his arms. They were both on the ground, both looking at the dead corpses. When Rick decided to crawl over to his parents, Shane grabbed his hand, as if letting Rick know not to go any closer but Rick shoved him away. Rick was beside his mom and slowly brushed the side of her face and patted her head. He sniffed and Shane came up from behind and squatted. “Rick, I’m going to need you to step out.”

Rick looked up feeling puzzled, “What?”

Shane grasped Rick’s shoulder and looked at him seriously. “You don’t want to be here any longer. Your parents will soon come back as one of them. I need to put them down—before it’s too late.” Shane shook his head sideways, trying to see if he could have given a better explanation than he already has. But everything is a mess right now. Rick’s parents are dead and something out of the ordinary, that should only exist in nightmares, made the murder happen. Shane inhaled a deep breath, trying not to show any signs of fear in front of his best friend.

Rick’s eyebrows raised, “Why? You putting them down? Shane, look! They’re already dead.”

Shane kept eye contact with Rick and he tried to keep his friend from losing it: “Rick, I know. I know. Listen, they,” he bit his lower lip, “look, it’s hard to explain but whatever this is, it’s not natural. When people get bit, they will turn into one of them.”

Rick wasn’t falling for it. Who wouldn’t? In this time, no one would buy your story about a monster eating up your parents because they shouldn’t even exist. Rick still looked puzzled. Shane pressed further on, “That thing I took out back there—your parents will turn into that if we don’t put them down.”

Rick lowered his head and looked at his parents, “You mean to tell me that if you get eaten by one of those creatures, you turn into one of them?”

“No, not just eaten. You get bit, Rick.” Shane reassured him.

“You sure about that?” Shane patted Rick’s back, trying to calm him down, “I lost my parents Shane and do you expect me to put them down!”

“No, no, I’m not saying that. I’ll do it. You’ve been through enough as it is.”

Rick’s voice became intense, “You are not putting them down! What gives you the right to do as you please? And why are you here? You should be home with your mom, safe and sound. I didn't need help and sa—,” Rick was then forcefully shoved into the wall by Shane’s hand, eyes glaring at Rick.

“My mother’s dead!” Rick looked into Shane's eyes and he could see the pain. “I had to do it. I had to. S..she was already—,” Shane lowered his hand and started crying. Rick calmed down and reached out. He wrapped his arms around Shane and gave him a hug. They eventually calmed down together. Shane retrieved his knife and strode towards the corpses.

“Wait.” Shane halted and turned around, “Let me do it. I should be the one.” Rick said as he extended his hand out.

“You sure? You don’t have to. I can do it man.”

Rick shook his head and kept his hand out, “They’re my parents. I need to do it. Please, Shane.” Shane, almost hesitant at giving him the weapon, finally gave in and Rick grabbed it from him and went over to his mom and dad.

Shane stayed behind him and Rick asked Shane, “Do I stab them through the head?” Shane said yes and Rick nodded. He grabbed his mother’s head, laying her on top of his lap, and steadily placing the knife at the side. “I’m sorry, mom—I.. a..am so sorry.” Rick brought the knife closer to her head, “There was so much I wanted to tell you. To you and dad. You both—,” He started sniffing again, “I love you. I love you so much mom.” The knife went through her skull. He then did the same with his dad and got up, with Shane wrapping his arm around Rick’s shoulder. Rick and Shane headed for the door and Rick did not know what would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's next? What's next? 
> 
> I really miss Shane from the TV show as he was such an interesting character. I always wondered what it would have been like if he actually left the Atlanta group and was MIA...but appearing here and there. Kind of like the Morgan route. 
> 
> Speaking of Shane, we will be diving into his backstory and further delving into his and Rick's relationship. 
> 
> Anyways, until then. Enjoy!


	3. Hope somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I hope that you all like this chapter. This has to be one of my favorites because there are some happy, funny but sad moments. 
> 
> But anyways, hope all your days were well and enjoy!

It seems just like yesterday where the world has ended. The world has completely changed and the human race has been annihilated. Not many people are alive. During months of terror, Shane and Rick are trying to co-op with the new world; they have been scavenging for food and trying to find other people. The boys never knew what really happened and why people started getting sick and ended up the way they become—walkers. That’s the name that Rick and Shane dubbed the infected humans. The disease—Rick and Shane had no idea how it started nor where it came from. Shane thinks that the disease came from somewhere off of the continent—but Rick thinks otherwise.

Ever since that day, where Rick and Shane’s lives changed—losing their loved ones—they have been closer than ever before. Though sometimes, they have their differences in decisions. Rick’s whole demeanor has changed; he’s more quiet, reserved but still keeps his thoughts in mind on how to bring back civilization. Shane, on the other hand, has become more cold, distant, yet he still keeps an eye on Rick and has his back. They both changed and Rick wants to go back to the way things used to be. Though, Shane is doubtful about that.

Rick has been trying hard to reach out to Shane and to talk about what happened with his mom. But Shane doesn’t ever want to talk about it, nor ever bring it up. All Rick gets from him is a glare and basically a heads up on Rick keeping his mouth shut. But Rick understood, especially since he lost his parents.

The boys were coming up on a little grocery outlet. Shane reached for his knife and same with Rick. They were both quiet as they went up to the door. Rick and Shane, during their travels discovered that walkers have the natural habit of following wherever there is noise or the smell of human flesh. Before Rick and Shane shoved the door open, Shane nodded at Rick and Rick nodded back. Rick tapped on the wall with his knife. They waited there for a couple of seconds and a walker came into view of the window and started rubbing its fingers all over the glass, leaving behind finger prints. It growled and Rick looked at Shane. They both knew what they had to do.

Rick grabbed the doorknob and on the count of three, Rick pulled it open, with the walker rushing out. Rick distracted it while Shane stabbed its head from behind. It collapsed, blood slowly dripping. They both were still not used to the stench as Shane automatically covered his nose.

They went inside the store, looking around for any supplies. Rick and Shane split up, and they both signaled that it was clear. Rick went down this one aisle, and he looked from shelf to shelf. He then stumbled back and saw that there was peanut butter and a little bit of canned soup. Rick smiled and grabbed both of them and put them inside his bag.

Shane was looking around, keeping his knife close. He was looking down every aisle—not finding much—seeing the whole store empty. Shane was getting frustrated. “You find anything?” Shane asked.

Rick grabbed his bag and headed over to Shane. “I found some peanut butter and a can of soup. Should help us for now and we still got some water. We just need to lay low and start a fire.” Rick smiled at Shane but Shane still kept his straight face.

“Where the hell we going to go, Rick?” Rick looked at him and Shane continued, “We’ve been traveling for weeks, trying to find some sort of hope, yet all we have been looking at is a shit-fully world. There’s no hope Rick. The world before is long since dead.”

But Rick had enough of this and confronted him, “Now, look Shane. We all didn’t ask for this nor deserved it. I’m trying—your trying. We can find others—make another civilization.” Rick cleared his throat and nodded, “And there’s always hope. You just haven’t noticed it.”

Rick headed off and left the store, leaving Shane looking displeased.

“We better start looking for firewood because it will be dark soon.” Shane heard Rick holler and Shane walked along.

~~~~~~

The fire was burning. It blazed red along with a mixture of yellow and orange. It was hot, yet nice because it was cold outside. With not too many comfy clothes or lots of other things in general, it was nice to have a fire.

Rick and Shane sat on their separate blankets, “We need to find a place.” Rick broke the silence and Shane didn’t look up at him. “I heard that Atlanta has a camp formed in the city. We should go there and seek shelter.” Shane still didn’t look at Rick, but still kept his eyes locked on the blazing flames.

Rick narrowed his eyes, “Shane?” But Shane was not listening; he was in another world.

~~~~~~

“How was school today?” Shane’s mother asked as he placed his backpack aside and sat in front of her at the kitchen counter.

“It was good. We had a pop quiz today in English. It sucked and people know how much I hate English. It’s like my worst subject.” Shane gave a small grunt of annoyance and his mom smiled.

“I thought you and Rick were having a sleepover tonight. Change of plans?”

Shane’s smile faded. He gulped and his mom looked at him with a concern look. He bit his bottom lip and started twirling his fingers on the surface of the table, “It’s his mom’s birthday. He figured that he should be home and celebrate with her.” He then huffed and looked at his mom, “But I just don’t get it. Rick’s been telling me about their fights. How Rick’s been depressed and that he can’t handle it. Yet, he’s still going home, celebrating his mom’s birthday.”

His mom was cleaning the dishes and wiped the counter. She stopped from what she was doing and placed her towel over her shoulder, while resting her hand on the counter, leaning. “Well, I know that Rick’s been having a hard time with his parents but that does not mean that he doesn’t love them. If I was fighting your dad right now and it was my birthday, would you not come and be with me?”

Shane shook his head, “Absolutely not. I would never do that.”

Shane’s mother smiled. “Well, that’s it then. You love me and Rick right now, even if there is stuff going on, he still loves and would do anything for his mom.”

Shane smiled back and a couple of seconds went by. “I miss him—dad. Even though he died a long time ago, I still remember little bits of him.”

“Yeah, I miss him too but we’ve been doing well all these years. It definitely isn’t the same without him but I know that someday, we’ll see him again in some other form of a world.”

After discussing about his dad, they both flinched. A knock was heard from the front door. “Hmm? Wonder who’s at the door?,” She then smirked and looked at Shane, “Might be Rick.” She got up swiftly and Shane just nodded his head, filled with doubt.

It’s been nine years since Shane’s father passed away. He was a police officer and one day, he hopes to be one too, a cop. Shane’s father died in action. Police officers came to his house that night, all giving their condolences. Shane’s mom was crying and an officer handed Shane his father’s badge. Shane remembered everything that night. Ever since then, Shane has been extremely close to his mom and has helped her with many things. She thought about marrying another man but she just couldn’t do it. She loved Shane’s dad and it was always noticeable even when she said she was okay. Shane’s mother would always be thinking about him; during some moments, she would even be talking to herself in her sleep or before she was going to bed about him.

Shane just continued to smile. His mom unlocked the door and opened it.

“Ahhh!”

Shane jolted from his chair and next thing he knows, he sees a man biting into his mother’s shoulder.

~~~~~~

“Shane?” Shane came from out of his thoughts and saw that Rick was looking at him.

“What?” Shane asked his friend.

“I said that we should head to Atlanta by tomorrow morning. You think that’s good?”

Shane rubbed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, “Yeah, sure. We should head there first thing.” Shane got up from his blanket and headed for the tent.

“Shane, you okay?”

Shane turned around, “Yeah, I’m good. Just tired, that’s all. Need to get some rest—big day tomorrow.”

Rick nodded, “I guess I’ll take first watch, then.” He smiled, and added on, “But before we head to Atlanta, I saw on the map that there is a sheriff’s department. Could use some guns and practice would help us. Knives ain’t going to hold us.”

Before Shane strode off, he nodded quickly. Stumbling over to his tent, he went inside and zipped it shut. Rick was alone now, staring up at the stars in the sky.

~~~~~~

It was morning. Rick and Shane were tired but knew that they needed to get stuff done. They both had a granola bar, packed all their belongings, and headed out. “Shit man. The place it probably at least 13 miles, there’s no way we are getting there before dark by foot. We need to drive if we want to get there by today.” Rick shook his head but Shane was right. It’s crazy to think of just two 13-year-old's learning how to drive but in this world, nothing really matters and there are no rules.

Shane and Rick started looking for a car. They found one: A Hyundai Tucson. It was the only car in sight on the road and they had no other options as time was wasting. They hopped in; Shane was in the driver’s seat and Rick in the passenger’s. With luck, the keys were still in the key holder. Shane looked at Rick and chuckled, “Can’t believe that were going to drive man.”

They both settled in their seats, “Well, hold onto your butt Rick. Let’s see what this baby can do?” Rick fastened his seat belt and Shane turned the keys. The ignition fired up, with Shane hollering up a storm in glee. Rick laughed out loud and Shane laughed too. “Well, the engine works—and there seems to be enough gas. Now, time to actually start driving.” He tested out the brakes—check. Checked the gas pedal—check. He put the car into drive and pressed down on the gas hard.

“Woah!” Rick felt himself go back into his seat from the sudden bolt, with Shane still hollering and laughing. It was time for a road trip.

The drive has been decent. Shane would here and there would test the steering wheel, making Rick feel nervous. He would also test the brakes and then accelerate again. Shane started to get good at this. Of course he would. His mom practically told him all there is to know about driving a car.

“Just keep your eyes on the road. I’ll tell you where to go.” Rick said as he brought out the map. Shane looked ahead and he turned on the radio. Country music started playing and both of them started humming along.

~~~~~

The car came to a halt. In front of the boys, it read “Georgia Sheriff’s Department”. Shane grabbed his bag and knife, and headed out first. Rick kept on staring at the sign. There were abandoned police cars, covered in dirt and leaves. Dead silence brewed on in the hot Georgia afternoon.

Shane was now in front of the gate, with walkers on the other side. One came close, right up to Shane and ran straight into the fence, grabbing the metal surface and rubbing its bloody head into the bars. It seemed it didn’t care about anything at that moment; it was there to eat. Shane looked at it for a couple of seconds, observing it. He brought his knife up to one of the holes of the fence and jabbed the walker’s forehead. More walkers started coming—about four—and Rick stepped out of the vehicle. He jogged up to the fence and he and Shane killed all the walkers. Seeing it was clear, the boys proceeded through the gate and went up to the front door.

Shane grabbed the handle and twisted it but with no luck. It was locked. _Great_. Rick thought to himself as he was rubbing his head.

“I’ll look around back and see if there is another way inside.” Rick started leaving.

“Now just hold up.” Shane said and Rick stopped.

Shane kept hold of the doorknob and started shoving the door open with his shoulder. But the door didn’t budge. When it seemed like Shane would not be able to get the door open, Shane finally got it with the last shove. He tumbled forward, with Rick close behind him.

Rick helped up Shane: “Thanks,” Shane patted down his pants and saw Rick retrieving something in his bag.

“Here.” Rick handed Shane a flashlight and Rick lead the way in.

The boys flashed their flashlights around, searching around the room. There were desks, with papers everywhere—on the floor and shuffled over the desks—and a message on the wall saying, “Punishment is served.” Rick and Shane kept moving forward and they found a door leading to a separate room.

They headed inside, scanning the room further in case there were walkers. They then find some guns—lots of them. They hit the jackpot. Shane and Rick smiled and they placed their bags aside, grabbing anything they could—ammo and every single weapon there. There was a shotgun, machine gun, handguns, and others.

“Can’t believe it.” Shane said as he was admiring a shotgun. “Do you remember when we would play cops and robbers?”

“Yeah, I remember. And I hated being the robber—you always liked playing as the cop. The good-guy.” Rick smirked and Shane blushed.

“Hey, I couldn’t help it. I liked being the cop. It always felt nice when I would catch you and be the victor. It was sweet.” He added on with a chuckle. Rick hit his shoulder, implying Shane to shut up, and Shane couldn’t help but laugh more.

The boys were just about finished and Shane started leaving but Rick was not moving. “Hey Shane, what kind of gun is this?”

Shane came around and grabbed the gun from Rick’s hand and observed it. “Now this here is a .357 Magnum Colt Python. It has a very smooth trigger and it can shoot a target from a range of at least 75 yards.”

Rick raised his brows and whistled. “Damn. I like the name and it seems pretty durable enough. I’ll keep that.” Rick reached for the gun but Shane’s hand went back.

“I don’t know Rick. You might think this gun is cool and all but there are a couple of disadvantages,” Rick held his gaze and waited for Shane to brag about how much he knew about guns, “the gun only has a 6-shot capacity and when you have to reload, you need to put all the bullets back—one at a time.” Shane observed the gun more and huffed, “in this world, you need to be fast and wise when handling this gun.” Shane shoved the gun into Rick’s chest, with Rick staring into Shane’s serious eyes, “You need to make every bullet count. When a walker comes, you shoot it right in the head—not the heart, not the leg—the brain. If you miss, you’re a dead-man, you hear me?” After Shane was finished, Rick gulped and nodded. Rick grabbed the gun from him and Shane grabbed his bag, “But you know what, I always imagined you as the sheriff. You’ll do well. We’ll practice—and we’ll be fine.”

Before Shane left, Rick spoke up, “You’ve always been excellent at identifying guns. You would have been a great cop.” With that last word, Shane pondered.

~~~~~~

“Shane, help!” Shane saw his mother in trouble and ran over to her. The man just kept on biting his mom, not seeming to let go. He was out of control. Shane grabbed his mom and moved her away from the man. Shane, with brute force, started punching the guy in the ribs, the face and the legs—but it just kept coming. Shane’s eyes were wide, he panicked and didn’t know what to do.

“Mom, get to somewhere safe and call 911. I’ll handle this.” Shane’s mom did as she was told and Shane was left alone with the hungry, non-human creature in front of him. The monster went for Shane and tried to bite him. Shane grabbed its arms and kept it back. He shoved it away and dashed.

As he kept some distance, he grabbed anything that was in front of him—a broomstick. He started hitting it, uncontrollably, and kept going.

He swung at every chance. But the creature still held on and kept getting up. Shane switched the broomstick’s position and used the bottom to stab the man through the chest to kill him for sure. But Shane’s eyes only widened more. It just kept coming—getting up over and over and didn’t seem fazed over the hits it took. This creature remained alive and it seemed—angry.

Shane accidentally let go of the broomstick and the creature got up, with the broomstick still stuck inside itself. Shane was afraid and stumbled back. He needed to find something else, anything. The boy then remembered that there were scissors on the kitchen table. Shane ran—the creature closed in behind. Grabbing them quickly, he held the man still by the chest. The only thing he could do now was try to stab him again. He stabbed the stomach but it still wouldn’t go down and the creature went for Shane’s shoulder.

Shane screamed—he raised his hand and went straight for the head. The creature stilled and no noises could be heard from it. Shane let it go, and it tumbled over. He dropped the bloodied scissors and panted heavily. _Mom._

Shane ran back to the bedroom and saw his mom covered in blood, sitting and resting her head on the wall. She didn’t look so well; her face was pale like snow. And her eyes were red. The boy knew that something was wrong. He knelt down and his hand embraced the side of her face. Her face was hot, almost to the point of a fever. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her son in front of her, “Shane?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here. You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. I called 911 but no answer. Something’s happening. Somethings wrong.” Shane felt her face more and the fever was not stopping.

“Mom,” he touched her forehead, “you’re burning up.”

She grabbed Shane’s hand and kissed it, “The bite—ugh.” Shane thought back— _that’s it!_ _The bite’s making the fever happen_.

“Oh my god. I need to get some help.”

“No, no. By the time you find help, I’ll already be dead. And I don’t want my boy, my beautiful, baby boy gone when I die. I won’t have that—I can’t.” She then started crying—she knew the fever was getting worse. “You need to promise me Shane that whatever happens from here on that you will be strong and brave. You need to find the light in others. You need to help Rick—be there for him,” her teeth started chattering and she closed her eyes, “I’m so proud of you.”

Shane had tears coming down his cheeks and he grasped his mom’s hand tighter. Her eyes became weak, like she wanted to go to sleep, “You have always been there for me. Out of everything in this world, you have always been and will be my most treasured gift. You’ve made me happy and I don’t know what I would have done without you here.”

Shane cried harder, “Please mom, I can’t—I can’t.” He shook his head hard and started mumbling.

“I love you sweetheart—your father would be so proud of you.” Shane hugged his mom and kept still till he could not feel a heart-beat and felt her last breath go down his neck.

She died. And what he did next, he had to do it.

~~~~~

“Let’s go Shane!” Shane heard the horn of the car and was hurrying towards Rick, who was in the driver’s seat. Shane got in and looked at Rick with suspicious eyes.

“What? I need to drive sometime and you need some rest. Besides, I want to learn how to drive.” Rick said to his friend.

“Hey man, if you’re so worried about me caring about your driving skills, then by all means—don’t. All I’m curious about right now is,” Shane pointed at Rick’s head, “What’s with the hat?”

On top of Rick’s head laid a brown, sheriff’s cowboy hat. Rick grazed his finger over the rim and asked Shane back, “What? You don’t like it?”

Shane turned his head, with his finger rubbing his nose, smiling, “Nah, it looks good on you.” Rick seemed satisfied with that and when he and Shane had their seat-belts on, the cowboy started the car up.

“Stop the car now!” Rick and Shane stuttered and went for their guns. But it was too late.

There was already a kid pointing a crossbow at Rick’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now. I'm sure everyone's reactions were like this at the end, "Holy crap! Is that who I think it is?"  
> But who knows. Lol, I wish I was a mind-reader. 
> 
> Next chapter is almost done, just need to patch up some things. Until then, have a good one.


	4. A New Kid in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. Having a good day? 
> 
> This chapter basically picks up from where we were...and oh boy. Wonder what happens?
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy. And I appreciate for everyone who takes the time to read, comment and leave kudos. It gives me joy and I just want to keep on writing and writing.

Rick’s eyes turned slowly. He kept frozen and was alarmed at the sight to his left. A kid—probably about Rick and Shane’s age, that wore a vest, had sort of brown, wavy hair, and blue eyes—was pointing a crossbow right at Rick’s head.

Rick, ever so slowly, started turning his head to get a better view of the boy’s face. Shane stayed still as well, breathing heavily as he knew they were in trouble. As Rick turned, he could feel the actual tip of the arrow right at his temple. It was sharp and Rick could not imagine how much it would hurt if the arrow went through his forehead just now. Probably painless though because it would instantly kill him—but he had bigger things to worry about.

Sweat started forming and when things felt like forever, Rick finally got a better view of the boy. The kid looked serious—dead serious. He was angry, mad about something. Rick kept his eyes locked onto the boy’s—then he spoke up.

“There’s no need for this. We can talk and make things work out.” Rick started raising his hands in surrender so he could try to let the boy know that he and Shane meant no harm.

“Don’t move asshole.” The boy pushed the arrow more firmly into Rick’s head, with Rick and Shane flinching. “There’s no time for talk. You and your friend better leave this car now, or I’m going to put some arrows into your damn skull.” The boy said with a gruff voice.

Shane was not having it. He and Rick just got this car and guns—they can’t give up now. They need to get to Atlanta and find that camp before dark. “Look man, I hope you realize how much a mistake you are making right now. Pointing that crossbow at my friend—I won’t have it.” The boy then lifted his crossbow from Rick’s head and aimed it at Shane. Rick panicked.

“Want to say something else? Hmm?” The boy said, about to pull the trigger.

Shane could only shrug: “Maybe. But, if you lay one finger on Rick, you are sure going to pay dearly. And when I mean that, douchebag, I mean it. I will pull this trigger and kill you right here—right now.” When the boy’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, Rick looked down to see that Shane was holding a gun near his lap, aiming for the boy. The boy noticed and took even more of an alarm—aiming the crossbow at Shane’s head, steadily.

This wasn’t going to end well and Rick had to do something. When the boy and Shane locked eyes and both of them had their hands on the triggers, ready to fire—Rick, on instinct, grabbed the crossbow in front of him and pulled it away from Shane. The boy and Rick started playing tug-of-war with the crossbow, both of them trying to grab it from the other.

This was Shane’s chance. While Rick and the boy kept on fighting, Shane held up his gun at the boy’s forehead, ready to fire. Rick took notice of this. “Shane, no!”

Shane fired. But luckily, he missed. Rick, in the nik-of-time, shoved the boy out of the way and the boy landed on the ground, with the crossbow in Rick’s hand. Before the boy was able to get up, Rick opened up his car door, slamming it into the boy’s head. The force made him go out cold.

Rick and Shane got out of the car, heading over to the unconscious boy. Rick and Shane were inhaling and exhaling, almost as if they just did an Olympic race for the gold medal. Rick started pacing back and forth, with his hands laced behind his head, probably thinking, oh god, what are we going to do now? Shane rested his hands on his hips, “What the hell was that all about, huh?”

Rick stopped and looked at Shane, “What do you mean, Shane? You were just about to kill an innocent kid. A kid!”

“He was about to kill you, Rick. If I didn’t try to stop him, he probably would have killed us both.” Shane started shaking his head, “Jesus, man. When you started fighting him, I had to try.”

Rick could only look on with disgust. He walked over to Shane, butting heads with him out of anger, with Rick staring him down, “We don’t kill the living. Whether or not he was going to pull that trigger—we should never take a human life. Ever!” Shane could only look away and down, being unable to look back at Rick.

With the intensity brewing on, Rick moved back, giving Shane some space, “Look, I know why you tried to shoot him—you were trying to protect me. But Shane, this guy is probably just as scared just like we are. He needs weapons, food, shelter, and—help.” Shane looked up at Rick, hearing those words as they might be true.

“Now, I need you to promise me. Whether or not our lives are at stake, we—at all times, shall not kill any human being whatsoever. Hell, as bad as it is, the human race is about to go extinct. We need as much help as we can get. Civilization—it can be brought back.”

With that, Rick went behind the car to retrieve something from the trunk. When he came back, he had some rope. “Help me tie him up and get him in the back.”

Shane couldn’t believe it. “You must be joking right now, right? Are we seriously taking this man, the man who tried to kill us just now, with us?” Rick knelt down to where the boy was lying unconscious and started wrapping the rope around the boy’s hands and feet.

“We just can’t leave him here to die. We’ll bring him along, ask him questions and we’ll see how it goes from there.” Shane huffed a huge breath and just followed along. He helped Rick tie the last part of the rope around the boy’s ankles and grabbed the boy, lifting him up into the back seat.

After that, Rick and Shane got into the car. “We cool now?” Rick asked.

“Let’s just drive. I’m going to keep a close eye on him during this trip. I don’t want any more interruptions.” Rick didn’t start the car and looked on at Shane, feeling tension. “Oh my god. I promise I won’t kill him, alright? I just want to take precautions. Besides, if he does do anything, I will beat him up—that’s not killing, right?”

Rick still kept eye contact. A minute went by and Rick slowly turned his head and put the car into drive. “Alright, but all I am asking is if you can give this guy a chance? He seemed desperate and scared. I think he might just be lost and needs help.” Shane just made a gruff noise and continued on with observing the red-neck teen.

Rick sighed as well and kept his eyes on the road the whole time.

~~~~~~

The road was empty. Nothing in sight except for more abandoned cars and some buildings here and there that laid still. Shane, true to his word, kept his eyes on the boy, like a tiger locking onto its prey. Rick just continued to stare at the road ahead of them, listening to the music along with no conversation whatsoever. Rick hated this feeling. Shane not talking to him—not even muttering a single word. It felt like Shane and him were drifting apart more and more as the days went by. But maybe this was just a one-time thing—hell, the world is ending and everyone is always thinking about what’s going to happen next. Rick didn’t want to think about it—just wanted to survive and live for the next day—to keep moving forward.

The driving continued. The sun was shining down, almost probably going to be near sunset soon and they are not even close to where they need to be right now.

Rick heard a beeping noise and noticed the gas tank was low. Just great. Rick thought to himself as he kept driving. Shane heard the noise too and looked away from the sleeping boy. “Something wrong?”

Rick’s eyes closed, taking a deep breath. Then he took a quick glance towards Shane, but still keeping his eyes on the road mostly. “We’re almost out of gas.”

Shane eyes rolled. “How much farther do we have to go before dark?”

Rick’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “I don’t know. Probably a few more miles—maybe even more. I don’t think we’re going to make it—it’s going to be dark soon and we need to find some gas.” Shane could only shut his eyes and take in the information at this moment. “Let’s find some gas first and find a place to settle and rest for the night—we’ll continue first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Come on man. Where are we going to find gas? We haven’t seen any cars for a while now,” Shane really started rubbing the back of his head, his voice getting louder, “and may I remind you, Rick—we have a kid back here who tried to kill us earlier. And who knows what the hell’s going to happen when he wakes up.”

Rick just continued driving, white-knuckles forming. “Rick, we’ve been playing soft for too long and we need to ditch this guy. I don’t trust him. We need to go back an..”

Rick stopped the car and put the it into park. Shane questioned why Rick has suddenly stopped, but Rick was just staring out front, trying to keep his composure. While Shane still questioned him, Rick pointed a finger straight at Shane’s face, “Listen Shane. We are not ditching this guy. We are not leaving him and we are going to get gas and take a break for the night.” Rick said those lines with absolute rage and truthfulness.

Shane looked at Rick, not moving a single muscle. His mouth opened, maybe trying to say something back—anything to argue back with Rick. To tell him he was wrong and that Rick is going to get them killed. But Shane’s mouth closed, not being able to do it. After a few minutes, with only breaths heard and the wind from outside pounding against the car, Shane lowered his head in defeat. Rick loosened his hand on the steering wheel and took his other hand to put the car into drive.

But he stopped. Shane took notice of this, and saw that Rick’s eyes seemed shocked. Shane looked out front as well and took notice of the sight as well.

Cars. Lots of them—a graveyard of abandoned cars were in front of them, scattered all over the place. Rick grabbed the door-handle and opened his door, “This is our chance. Grab the gas can and let’s get to work. Maybe we will find some other supplies in the cars.” With that, Rick exited.

Shane got out, meeting Rick at the trunk and grabbed the gas can and hose, “What about the boy? Should one of us stay behind?” Rick looked at Shane, like he was basically telling him the answer already. Shane sighed, knowing what Rick meant and left. Rick got on top of the car, holding his sniper in hand. He needed a spot to look out for anything—walkers, humans—anything. He looked to see Shane was heading further out, looking around all the scattered vehicles.

But little did they know, something—something big was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, oof. What is this "big" thing that's coming? 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't introduced our captives name yet (maybe you might all already know) but the next chapter is going to focus heavily on our hostage friend. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I will see you next time.


	5. The Past still Haunts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how is everyone! Good? 
> 
> Ugh, finals are killing me right now, especially with everything being online and all. Oof. 
> 
> Anyways, huge *WARNING* for this upcoming chapter as it contains abuse. Physical and mental. So... if you do not want to read this chapter and have a problem with abuse, then please skip. 
> 
> But without further waiting, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Darkness. That’s all he could see in these times.

The past, before it went to hell—with humans dying and these creatures taking over—it was only a dream. The dead came—that was a blessing to the boy. He thought his past would end up haunting him forever. The distraction came of course. Walkers eating flesh, keeping people’s mind off of the past. But with this boy, his past still haunts him—even till now.

~~~~~

“Wake up son-of-a-bitch.” The angry, pissed off man said as he kicked the side of the bed and took a sip of whiskey.

The man left, dragging his feet across the wooden floors that you could practically hear him anywhere. The boy, lying in bed, looked over to see that the sunlight was coming through the window. _Morning_.

The brown hair kid gradually got up, making gruff noises along the way as he knew that he didn’t want to deal with any kind of bullshit for the day or whenever. Going inside the bathroom, he looked at the mirror—his reflection said it all. His home, living standards, life, and the way he is treated. The middle finger came up, and he mainly did it towards the mirror because he was not awake yet and was just pissed—but in that moment, he was only flipping himself off.

As the boy was taking a piss, knocking could be heard—only it wasn’t like regular knocking. More like pounding. It made the boy jump and he ended up pissing on the lid of the toilet and the ground. He snarled.

A voice could be heard on the opposite side of the door, “Hey little brother. You gonna take a shit as well?”

The boy zipped up his pants, went over to the door and opened it. “Fuck you, asshole.” He said to the older boy, that looked a lot more tough and broader.

“Ooooweee, ain’t that just some bullshit right there. You better watch your mouth around me Daryl, or I’m gonna have to teach ya a lesson,” he said as the older boy started to get into Daryl’s personal space and then whispered, “We wouldn’t want daddy to know about this, right?”

Daryl looked up at his older brother, keeping his straight face on—saying nothing. After a short while, Daryl pushed his brother aside and left the bathroom, hearing his older brother chuckle under his breath. _Asshole_.

That was practically the only thing that he would ever say during these times. His brother, Merle, was always just an asshole, always seeing everything as some type of game—not even caring in the world about what happens to Daryl or their father. He only cared for himself. As for their father, he was nothing but a drunk that never had the time to even wonder about what his boys were up to. He didn’t care about them at all. They were all just red-neck trash. They were nothing. Daryl could run away, and that his father would never even know about—or care. But—he can’t. Leaving-- there is something about being alone. Being alone can drive a man crazy and cold. No one ever wants that. 

Years passed after Daryl’s mother died due to a drug overdose. It was during—Daryl guesses—the good times. Where everything was normal and that it felt like a real home and family. Back then, Daryl’s parents would sing and dance, really laying eyes on each other because they seemed madly in love. Merle was actually an older brother—had Daryl’s back and made sure that he knew everything it is to be tough and never back down. That was that.

But it was a dream in the end. Daryl’s mother died, and his father and brother were never the same. Beatings, after beatings—it never ended. Daryl would sometimes come in his bed with bruises—on his back—his face—it just never stopped.

Sitting on the front porch, Daryl sighed to himself as he took a puff of smoke, watching the cars, that were fancy as hell—pass on by. The boy would always do this—just sit on the porch and stare out into the real, normal world. Everything seemed peachy and beautiful. Daryl, taking his last puff, dropped his cigarette on the ground, putting it out with his foot and went back inside the house.

~~~~

A couple months in the apocalyptic world…

“Damn it all to hell, where the fuck is my beer!?” The man was angry. Stomping around every corner to try to find his booze. Over this noise, Daryl was laying on the mat, looking up at the ceiling, trying to think about what could happen next. Merle was nowhere to be found—he probably went out to find some supplies—hell even trying to find weapons or a girl. Daryl didn’t care. He just wanted to sleep, especially with the world that they live in now—it was always good to get some rest.

“Hey.” Daryl opened his eyes and saw his father standing above him, with bloodshot, red eyes staring into him. Daryl sat up—but was then heaved up by his father’s hands, holding him in place. His father was so close to his face that he could smell the booze coming from his breath.

“Do you know where my beer is, son?” The father’s hands tightened on Daryl’s shirt.

“Don’t know. If you weren’t so drunk right now, you wouldn’t be in this mess.” Daryl said as he shoved his hands away and started leaving his drunkard father.

“What did you say to me boy?” Daryl kept walking, not looking back. “Come back here!”

Daryl still didn’t look back and went for the door. Then, he was swung around fast, with his back pitted up against the door and his father was right there in front of him, with his fist connecting with Daryl’s face. The boy collapsed on the ground, blood dripping from his nose. He then was met with a kick to the stomach. Again and again. Daryl grabbed on to his stomach from the pain, while trying to reach for anything. Anything that could take him away from this.

Daryl crawled, and he only could hear mumblings from his abusive father. “Got to say son, you have really and I mean really, disappointed your old man.” He reached for his belt, taking it off and bending it.

“AHHH!” Daryl screamed as his father started whipping him. Whip after whip, there was no stopping. Daryl was alone—no Merle, no one in sight to save him. He wanted to cry—but that wasn’t him. After some time, his father stopped. Daryl could only place his hands on where it hurts and then heard a click. Daryl opened his eyes.

“I didn’t want this to happen, Daryl. But you have left me no choice.” Something shiny was dancing in front of Daryl with a black hole. As Daryl gained his sight back, he saw that his dad was holding a gun, pointed at him. The man, who was a monster all along, started crying. Daryl could not understand what was happening, though he just could only keep silent and watch his father. From a devil-like person, Daryl thought his dad would never cry. But he was. “You were the one who caused your mother’s death, NOT ME! You are a failure—failure of a son,” he sniffed, “and tonight, I should have done this a long time ago.” The trigger was pulled and a gun shot was heard.

Daryl, out of reflex, shielded himself from the oncoming bullet but nothing happened. There wasn’t blood or even pain. In front of him, he saw two feet planted. Daryl looked up, “Merle?”

Merle was in between his brother, that lied on the ground, and their father, the abusive maniac. “What the hell you’ve been doing now, little brother?” Merle gurgled, as he turned around, blood coming down the front of his shirt. Daryl was frozen. He got up as Merle was walking towards him and the older teenager fell into Daryl’s arms.

Merle, holding his wound, smirked and laughed. “Jesus. Wish I didn’t have to go out like this—but yeahhh. Ya know it’s going to happen—especially to a shit-head like me.” Merle coughed on that last part, with Daryl squeezing his brother’s hand.

“Idiot. Stop talking. You’re going to die faster if you keep on talking like that.” Daryl said, trying to not show any signs of emotion.

“Aw, little brother, are you actually crying?” Daryl’s tears could not stop. They just automatically came. “You shouldn’t—not for me.” With that, Merle grabbed onto Daryl’s hand tight, “Listen, I am an asshole—I know. I always have,” he sucked in a deep breath, “whatever you do from now on Daryl, take care of yourself. Y--you have always been the--there for m--meee--eh.” His eyes laid open, a single tear could be seen going down his face and Daryl could only grasp his hand and nudge his head into his brother’s chest.

“Oh my god. Dramatic, isn’t he? What a little shit—another shit at that.” The man could be heard in the background, Daryl still holding on to his brother. “Well, I was planning on taking out this one as well—looks like he saved me the trouble.” He chuckled at that last part. This man was insane. Daryl flinched at the last remark and started forming white knuckles.

“Anyways, goodbye son. Hope hell is waiting for you on the other si--”

“Gah.” The dad collapsed on his knees. Blood was coming out of his mouth and a hole could be seen on his chest. The man looked up and saw his son—his son for the first time in a long time—pointing a gun straight at him. The man smiled.

Daryl’s hand was shaking and before his dad could get back up, Daryl shot again in his father’s shoulder. The man was still breathing, still smiling with that devilish smirk. Out of rage, Daryl shot him—again and again. The last bullet to enter was into his father’s head. Daryl still had the gun raised and he looked down at his brother. Too sad and scared to look further on at his brother, the red-neck teen grabbed his things and left as quickly as he could—not turning back at all.

~~~~

“Ugh.” Daryl’s eyes opened, there was rope around his wrists and ankles—he couldn’t move. Daryl looked at his surroundings, finding himself in a car. He tried to free himself but it was all in vain.

Trying to move, he stilled when he saw a familiar cowboy hat. From outside stood the boy who got him here in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please don't hate me! 
> 
> Anyways, our captive is non other than Daryl. It's kind of funny, when I was writing this story, I almost had Merle be a main character. But then I thought, what would happen if Merle died this way? I kind of did a remix of when Merle faced the Governor and sacrificed his life to try and stop him, but he died in the end. And he mostly did that for Daryl because he loved him. So in this, Merle died for Daryl. It was emotional to write but I liked how it turned out, for Daryl's backstory. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one and I will see you all soon. 
> 
> Oh and just a FYI, I might be busy this upcoming week because of finals and so, I will try my best to update on this story!


	6. An Ally to Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo!!
> 
> Finals are still killing me but with writing this story, it's brought some ease and happiness. 
> 
> This chapter is going to be fun... Daryl, Shane, and Rick...the three musketeers. Hehe  
> Without further ado, enjoy :)

Rick was standing on top of the vehicle. Putting the sniper up to his right eye, he scanned further down from where Shane was to get a clearer view.

Nothing. Not one single thing in sight—which was good. Sometimes Rick and Shane never got a break. They were always moving from one place to the next. The dead never stopped. The boys wondered if there really was any hope during these times—and it’s funny, but they might just be the only kids still around and that there’s no adults. None.

Coming up to one vehicle, Shane noticed there was nothing inside. No walkers or any materials. Just some abandoned car, emptied. Probably for the best anyhow. The people who once owned this car probably took all their stuff to survive.

Grabbing the gas can and leveling the hose into the car, he started pumping. After just a bit, Shane moved his shirt back and forth to get a breeze going up his face, because he started to get hot. In the Georgia sun, it was always miserable. He finally stopped and looked to see how much gas was in by shaking the can. Not much but it still helps. He moved on. 

Shane looked into every vehicle he saw. Some of them had bodies inside, lying dead and not moving. One was of a woman, who had a nice dress on and in the back, there was a car seat--probably a baby's. Sad and heart broken, Shane's eyes wandered over it, scanning to see if there was bloodshed. Luckily, nothing bad seemed to have happened and Shane just hopes that that baby made it out somehow. In this world, he just hopes that every child or baby could get a chance. But who would want a child during these times?

The teenager almost wanted to open the door to try to find anything inside, maybe baby food? It probably tasted horrible but still, it was food. As he grabbed the door handle, he didn't open it or rather-- he couldn't. Looking at all of these cars that laid dead, immobile with no signs of life at all, he realized something with a skip in his heartbeat--it was a graveyard. People died, and were left to rot inside a damp, humid car. Taking away someone's belongings, it felt like robbery and left with no respect.

Shane let go of the handle, sighing and wrote a message across the dusty window with his finger, "I'm sorry. Hope heaven has treated you well." Nodding with a smile, he turned to go find other cars. 

_Heaven._

He wondered if there was such a thing or place. Shane went to church with his mom, and she would always say that God had a plan for everyone. And that his dad's death had a reason--God taking him meant something. But now? Shane wasn't sure. Him and Rick would never get onto this topic as Rick didn't believe in such a thing. The cowboy always said, with everything that happened with his parents, "God has a strange sense of humor." 

At the mere memory of those words, Shane chuckled. Because it's true. He did and still does now. 

Even walking in the road, it felt just like yesterday where Shane was walking to the school bus or downtown. He hated this life now. The boy looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to go down. Dusk was hitting and he knew that he needed to go quick and retrieve more gas. 

\--------

Scanning to see everything in sight, Rick could only see Shane; busying himself with recovering gas and searching for supplies. In the moment, Rick felt the car shift underneath him. Sighing annoyingly, Rick lowered his sniper, “Just what we need. The guy is awake.” Rick jumped down, landing gracefully feet first. Stepping towards the window, his eyes narrowed at the silhouette. With the ropes still on tight and the gag tucked into his mouth, the boy looked panicked as he aggressively was trying to free himself.

Placing the sniper up close to his head and leaning further onto the window, the gun pumped it accidentally, making a clink sound. Rick grabbed the sniper to still it but it was already too late. There were no more struggle, just a boy who was calm and stagnate as a deer, watching Rick intensely. 

He looked pissed, with daggers shooting out of eyes. Maybe even thinking about how he's going to kill Rick and get _revenge._

Rick continued looking at him, trying to find any sort of reason or want--to trust him. Maybe regretting his decision by opening the door, he never would find out nor did he care. All he wanted was answers.

The car door opened, and Rick gently placed his sniper outside of the door, leaning it against the entrance. But that doesn't mean he was going in unarmed--his finger on the trigger of his colt python, he steadied it at his side.

The kid didn't move--just kept staring at Rick. Maybe he also was trying to figure out himself--if Rick could be trusted too. But all those thoughts diminished as when Rick’s hand was close, the boy flinched and drew back, probably thinking that Rick was going to hurt him.

“It’s alright. Like I said before, we aren’t here to hurt you. Just want to ask some questions, that’s all.” By telling the truth, Rick put his gun away slowly, and gestured his arms in a non-threatening way. Pleased with the kind approach and non-hostility, the boy remained calm and was still. Rick proceeded forward.

When Rick grabbed the rope at the boy’s mouth, Rick stated in a serious, deep voice, “Now, don’t try anything stupid. I said to my friend that the reason why we let you come along and live is because we don’t kill the living. That’s just not what we do. We’re not animals or the dead out there. We are survivors. And I’m sure you are too,” Rick started taking the gag off, “but, if you try to hurt or even kill me—you’re gonna wish that I left you back there on the road, got it?”

The boy’s gag was off. He licked his lips and made a gruff. Rick sat beside him, “We good on that?”

The boy still remained focused on Rick, eyes staring intensely at him—not moving—but eventually he nodded, “Okay.”

“Good.” Rick grabbed something from inside his bag and handed over a water bottle, “Name’s Rick Grimes—you?”

The boy snatched it in an instant and chugged almost the whole thing, and water was dripping down his neck. When he finished, the boy threw it back at Rick, “Daryl—Daryl Dixon.”

Rick nodded and put the water bottle back into his backpack. “Alright, nice to meet you Daryl. So how long have you been on the road?”

“Why do you care?" The red-neck teen said with a growl.

“Just thought I ask. No need to be grouchy.” Rick smirked as he was finding this kid amusing.

Daryl took a minute—then sighed, “Bout’ a couple weeks now.”

Rick nodded at that, then he asked politely, “You’ve always been alone?”

When this question came up, Daryl didn’t want to answer--his face seemed in pain. The boy was hiding something and Rick figured that maybe he made a mistake—asking too much. But Rick wanted to really know this man.

After a bit, Rick repeated the question again and Daryl could only make a gruff noise in response. It seems like the only words or sounds that this kid could make is either a gruff or growl—along with silence. This is going to be a long day.

After some of the questions went by, Daryl and Rick seemed to relax more and more as the time went by. Daryl started to ease his tensions, and Rick asked one more question.

“Now, these last three questions are very important—and I need you to answer them honestly and truthfully. And no gruffs or silence with these either—they need to be answered.”

Daryl nodded and Rick asked, “How many walkers have you killed?”

Daryl took no time with silence this time and answered quickly, “Probably 15—20 at least. Can’t tell.”

Rick was stunned by that. This kid must have been through a lot. So much struggle because he was alone yet strong when it came to survival. Rick took his time with the answer—to process it. Then he asked the next question.

“How many people have you killed?” Rick was serious with this question—absolutely dead serious. Rick wanted to know for sure what this boy has been through—what he has done to survive. Rick never knew why he asked this question—he guesses it was for safe measures. The first question made sense, since walkers were the number one issue and to see if this boy is strong enough to handle himself. With the second question, it just came out of instinct. But at the same time, the world now is totally different—with more and more dangerous things.

Kill the dead and fear the living.

Rick needed to trust this boy—to see if he wasn’t a threat.

“One,” Daryl uttered the word with soft talk, “just one.”

“Why?” Rick asked with suspicion.

Daryl put his hand up to his chin, rubbing it; he opened his mouth, but closed it.

Rick repeated firmly and wanted to know, “Why Daryl?”

Daryl brought his handcuffed-roped hands to relax on his leg, and looked at Rick. His mouth opened, and what came out, Rick was left speechless. No, not speechless, just something where he thought could never happen—a fiction. All Rick could do was be left in thought about life—about the grey areas. Those grey areas held death inside, along with guilt. Nothing can or could be changed.

“I’m sorry.” Rick said as Daryl lowered his head, leaving Rick to say no more after that.

“Why are you helping me?” Daryl asked as he wanted to change the subject.

Rick looked back, asking himself on why was he helping Daryl. Maybe he pitied him? But that wasn't the right answer. 

“Well, I thought that I was the one to do the questions. Since you want to know, I’ll tell you—I guess,” Rick crossed his legs, almost in a playful manner and looked at the ground, then back at Daryl, “I couldn’t leave you. I couldn’t. I might be stupid; you probably think I am—that’s okay. But for some reason, it sounded like you needed help and you were just scared like all the rest of us in this world.”

Raising his eyebrows, Daryl snarled, “Huh—really? Well I’ll tell you one thing, I ain’t scared of nothing. Not you or your pal—not even the dead assholes out there. I didn’t need saving or help. You might as well have just left me out there on the road—I would have been better off.” Daryl looked out the window, his eyes lowering.

Rick shrugged, “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what everyone says. I know that you may not see eye to eye with me or my friend but I’m going to make you a deal.”

Daryl jerked his head back at Rick with his eyes in question, “What deal is that?”

Rick un-crossed his legs and leaned forward, “If you help me and my friend get to Atlanta and find this camp they’ve got, I’ll let you go.”

Daryl put his tied-up, roped hands on his bent knees, looking unconvinced, “Seriously? Why should I believe you?”

Rick leaned even further into Daryl’s space and grabbed a knife behind himself. Daryl started to panic and gestured his hands into a defensive position. Rick grabbed Daryl’s arm and the knife was in his other hand, close to Daryl. “I’m not asking you to be friends with me,” Rick had the knife on the rope, “but to trust me.” Rick sliced through it, leaving a stunned Dixon. Next he did the legs and Rick reached out his hand, “Deal?”

Daryl rubbed his hands from the rope burns and looked down at Rick’s hand. He hesitated and seemed like he really wanted to shake it. But he didn’t know if he could trust this guy. He didn’t want to have it end up like the last time—where everything went to shit.

Rick waited there patiently, still holding out his hand. Daryl looked at Rick, seeing if he really was telling the truth. Rick’s eyes seemed genuine and Daryl finally grabbed hold tightly of the boy’s hand and shook on it.

Rick nodded and Daryl asked Rick, “My crossbow?”

“You’ll get it—eventually. I need to trust you as well.” It wasn’t going to be easy to trust or even allow this boy to have a weapon yet. Also, there was Shane. Rick would have to explain his reasoning’s—and he better do it fast.

“Rick!” Rick and Daryl turned to see that Shane was running up through the deserted cars. “We need to go, now!”

“What do you mean? Did you even get enough gas or see if there was any food?” Rick said with a calm tone.

“Look, there is a bunch of walkers heading this way right now! If we don’t get our asses in gear, then we are in deep…” Shane stopped mid-sentence and looked behind Rick’s shoulder, confused, “What the hell is he doing without the ropes on?”

Shane started going towards Daryl, with his gun in hand; Rick had to step in and hold Shane back. “Hold on Shane, look at me---Shane!” But Shane did not pay any attention to Rick’s warning. Rick had to push him away or something; he grabbed Shane’s shirt and had him held in place so he could not proceed any further. “Dammit, Shane—look at me!”

Shane shoved Rick off of him and backed away, “Did you do this, Rick? Why on earth would you even trust this guy? He’s going to kill us once he gets his chance…you know that.”

Daryl could only gruff and Rick kept his hands up, defensively, “I made the call. He is coming along with us to Atlanta. I promised him that if he helped us—we would let him go.” Shane couldn’t believe it—he just pondered there for a minute, his eyes fixated on the ground, while he rubbed the back of his head. “Look, I haven’t given him back his crossbow yet,” Rick grabbed hold of Shane’s arm and they both walked a little away from Daryl to have the conversation be private, “I don’t trust him. I just thought that maybe since he was able to live out here—all by himself, then maybe he could be of some use to us.”

Shane smirked and shook his head, “Are you shitting me Rick? If you don’t trust him, then maybe you shouldn’t let him be free. I certainly don’t trust him,” Rick’s eyes closed and Shane looked at the ground, both of them still debating on the issue, “But I trust you, Rick.” Rick opened his eyes and Shane was looking at him, being sincere. “Let’s just see where all this goes, I guess.” Shane shrugged as he started walking off.

“Hey Shane.” Rick said behind the boy. Stopping, but not turning around, Shane had his arms on his hips, waiting for Rick to talk more. “Thanks.”

With things steadily evened out between the two hot-heads, they started walking back together. Except, it didn’t feel like together. They were drifting apart—Rick could feel it. When Shane was walking in front of him, not muttering a word, he instantly felt lost and separated. In some ways, Rick was Mufasa, looking down at Shane who was Scar; both of them brothers, yet had their differences and always fought. Rick felt sad. He just wanted to hug Shane and tell him that it would be okay—but it just wouldn’t help or work.

“Yo!,” Daryl came running from the car, pointing behind himself, “we’ve got company!”

Shane and Rick darted forward, with Daryl following.

Walkers. Maybe 50 or more of them, walking. The boys were absolutely frightened because in this situation, gas less and with no time to spare to put more gas in the vehicle—the only choice for them was to run. Running though wasn’t an option either as their belongings and everything they needed in order to live another day were all in the car. But they had to try—even if their chances were slim.

The boys had to stop, seeing that the walkers were already surrounding the vehicle.

“What about my crossbow?” Daryl whispered to the two when they all were watching closely.

Rick and the other two were knelt down behind a car, dirt getting onto their clothes. Shane shushed Daryl to be quite and Rick stayed silent. Rick’s knees bent up, his legs getting into a squatting, then to a standing position—for only a second—to get a clear view of what was in front of them. He saw that the car was still surrounded by walkers and there were some that wandered alone. Some were leaving. But with any sudden movement or even a sound, it would send probably dozens over to the boys. They could not have that.

A walker passed by with Rick ducking his head, horrified while glancing at Daryl and Shane, “Well, you want to hear the good news or the bad news?” he whispered.

Shane nuzzled his head to the side, considering of which option to choose from, while Daryl kept an eye out for walkers from getting behind them. “How about the bad news first?” Shane said back silently as possible.

“There are probably a dozen walkers near the car—which we need to have to get the hell out of here. Also, it still needs gas. We probably need someone to distract the walkers in order for two of us to get to the car—one filling the tank while the other was in the driver’s seat to get it started.”

Daryl and Shane looked at Rick like he was crazy and Rick smoothly talked again, “That’s where the good news comes in. If someone does distract them, at least it can give us a chance to escape.”

“Rick, are you crazy?” Shane asked his friend.

“Hmph, probably but the plan might work.” Daryl said, hinting that the fact of working together was the best option for them to get out. 

“Oh, alright then. Since you think that this is going to be easy, why don’t you be the one to distract the walkers?” Shane growled while Rick stared at the situation at hand by "not-being-good".

With a long pause between the three, Rick was about to go for it, but the red-neck boy nodded, “Fine. I’ll distract these assholes. You both just get the car going and I will meet you once everything is done and clear.” But before Daryl left, he mumbled, pointing a finger at the both of them, “and I want my crossbow back after this is done, you hear me?” 

The boy left, leaving a dumbfounded Rick and Shane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun...  
> Yes, I decided to do a remix of season 2 episode 1, where the herd of walkers show up and everyone has to fly underneath the cars for safety. 
> 
> But I hope everyone likes the story so far and I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read this--  
> Anyways, see you next time!


	7. Surrounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how's everyone doing today?
> 
> Finals are still kicking me in the ass but hopefully it turns out okay in the end.  
> Hope everyone likes this chapter!

When the dead started walking, everyone died and became one of them. Right now, right here—that wasn’t happening. Rick was in the front seat of the car, fixating with the keys and getting ready to start the ignition. In his left-view-mirror, he saw Shane with the gas can. He was filling all the gas as quickly as possible, but fear was stewing in him. The boy’s face was contorted into a white-ghost, paly face. If Shane didn’t fill it in time or even dropped the can at any minute, they would all be dead for nothing.

“Come on! I’m right here, aren’t I?” Rick turned to look out front and there stood Daryl; his knife was in his hand and he was distracting the dead. It was working as all the walkers were trying to get to him. There were some that reached out their hands, almost scaring Rick at those moments, cause’ it was cutting it close. The boy looked well-fit, being able to distract them and to be able to dodge some while stabbing the others if they got too close. This kid was strong.

“Alright, that’s it!” Shane yelled from the back and got into the passenger’s seat, shutting the door quickly behind him. Walkers from behind were starting to rub their hands on the windows of the car, biting and gnawing to get inside. Rick started up the ignition and honked the car. “What the hell you doing? Trying to get all those dead shits attention?”

Rick still honked, telling Daryl that it was time to go. Shane grabbed Rick’s hand firmly, “Leave him.”

Rick’s eyes glared at Shane, tilting his head. “What?”

“He’s dangerous. Can’t you see that? We have all what we need—gassed up, food, water, and a place to go. That boy would just become a nuisance anyways down the road.” Rick gripped the steering wheel tighter, white knuckles forming. “Besides, you said he would be useful, right? Well look what he’s doing now—being useful and helping us escape.”

Rick put the car into drive and looked back out in front with Daryl still dealing with the dead. “He deserves a chance.” Rick pushed down on the gas pedal, the car accelerating, running over every walker in front of them to get to Daryl. Shane fell back in his seat at the sudden bolt.

Daryl was almost out of steam. He needed a break—big time. After stabbing another walker, he heard the horn and he found the car in front of him, Rick yelling at him to come on. Daryl ran over to the car, opening the door. Being almost inside, a hand grabbed his leg. A walker was trying to bite him, and Daryl dropped his knife. He wiggled and kicked at the walker to try to get it off of him but it kept on going. Trying to help, Rick started driving off, maybe to see if the walker would eventually let go. But it didn’t work—Daryl was still struggling, wiggling his feet and punching at the walker to get it off of him.

Daryl tried reaching for anything to stab it with—anything.

“Take it you piece of shit before I change my mind!” Daryl looked up and Shane was handing him over his crossbow. Grabbing it from him, Daryl took aim, putting it up to his eye, taking in a deep breath. Aiming straightly at the walker’s head, he shot his crossbow, the arrow slicing easily through. The boy kicked the walker off of him and it fell out of the car. Daryl closed the door and all three of the boys were wheezing. It was absolute silence. Daryl sat down into his seat, holding onto his crossbow, nodding at Shane to say “thank you”. Shane gave him a quick look and turned ahead to see outside in front. Rick kept on driving, the silence still brewing. They were probably just trying to calm themselves after all that—they have never been through something so tough.

Breaking the silence, Daryl spoke up, “Dammit, I lost my damn arrow. Shit.”

“Are you shitting me right now? We almost just got killed and you are complaining about losing a goddamn arrow? Holy shit.” Shane couldn’t help but chuckle after that, because Daryl really was something. Rick joined in with the laughter, and Daryl couldn’t help but smile.

\----

It was dark. The three survivors had to book it for the night. The fire was blazing; Rick and Shane were sitting next to the fire, both eating some sort of canned food that they happened to have retrieved from a store nearby. The atmosphere was calm, more silent than usual. No noises of crickets, or frogs croaking; just the fire crackling. It was nice, kind of like the feeling when people get when they go to sleep.

Rick stared off into the woods, mostly to keep an eye out for any stragglers: walkers ideally. They were safe enough but with everything that just happened today, Rick was on edge. Today wasn’t like any other, there were lots of them. It was like a herd of animals, all compacted into a group, marching alongside each other to stalk and look for prey. It scared Rick but also made him ready for anything to come; a herd could be bigger the next time.

“Would you mind not having your crossbow pointed towards us while you clean it?” Shane said with annoyance as he looked over at the teen.

Daryl looked back at Shane, who was cleaning some of his arrows and gave him a side-eye. Shane started to reach for his gun but retreated quickly after Daryl lowered his crossbow to point down. Shane turned towards the fire and started eating the rest of what’s left inside the can. After his last gulp, he got up and went to the car.

Stretching himself and yawning, he said, “Alright guys. If you don’t mind, I’m going to get some shut eye. You on first watch Rick?” He glanced towards the cowboy teen, who looked wide-awake.

“Sure, I’ll keep watch.” Rick said right back.

Shane nodded and looked at the red-neck kid one last time before retreating inside the trunk of the car to rest.

After a couple of minutes, while Shane slept, Rick was still sitting by the fire while Daryl was still leaning against a tree with his crossbow.

“You want to come over here? It’s nice and warm.” Rick asked over his shoulder.

Daryl didn’t move and stayed right where he was. Rick spoke again, “I don’t bite if that’s what you’re worried about.” He made a snort and he heard the dirt scuffle behind him and noticed Daryl sat right beside him but kept his distance.

“Now, isn’t this nice. Warm fire, nothing to hear but the night’s breeze and just us two, heh.” Rick said, trying to lighten the mood between the once former enemies.

Daryl didn’t look at him or answer and just kept looking at the fire. The boy seemed to have a major talent for silence, not muttering a word or making any sort of noise. He was like a ninja of some sorts.

“I want to thank you for helping us back there.”

Daryl looked up at Rick, who was looking at the fire and holding his hat, cleaning it. “You didn’t have to but you did. You had every right to leave us and we’d be left for dead.” Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He looked at Daryl, “You did good. Thank you.”

Rick and Daryl exchanged glances and they both stared into each other’s eyes, fire being seen in their pupils. Daryl huffed and started to get up as he felt like he’s heard too much, “Well, if I left ya two, I wouldn’t have gotten my crossbow back.” Rick smirked at that statement and watched Daryl retreat near a tree to sit back and relax.

“You didn’t mean that, did you?” Rick asked because he was curious and also, just maybe, trying to be more annoying then he should be.

Before Daryl could rest his eyes, he looked at Rick and smirked, “Don’t push it.” Daryl rested his head back and his eyes shut.

Rick grinned and stabbed the fire with a stick. The flames and ashes went up into the sky, looking like meteors were falling in the stars.

\------

The drive to Atlanta was long but was warm-welcomed. Shane and Daryl were starting to get along, much to Rick’s gladness. If they were going to have to stick together for longer, then they would have to get along and be good with each other. Daryl would here and there tell stories about him and his brother Merle. About some times, they would get into trouble or how the time Daryl got lost in the wilderness and had to survive out there by himself for a week. It kind of sounded horrible to Rick—that Daryl’s parents, whoever they were, weren’t doing their job.

After Daryl ended his story, Shane asked a question that made Rick’s stomach drop. “What happened to your brother?”

Rick knew, but even without explaining it to Shane, it was kind of obvious why Merle wasn’t with Daryl and according to Daryl’s reaction of nothing said, it could only mean one thing: he’s dead. So without the verbal response, Shane brushed off the idea and turned to look out the front. Rick glanced in the mirror to look back at Daryl to make sure he was okay.

For some weird reason, Rick started wondering what Merle was like—sure he was Daryl's brother but what did those two do in their childhood? But staring back, Rick knew that it wasn’t a good idea at the moment. No one can ever be able to explain about someone that is already dead—it’s just hard and painful. No one wants to remember that moment of death and lost. Shane didn’t like bringing up his mom and Rick didn’t like the fact of reminding himself of his parents being gone. It’s not worth it.

Outside the window, the city was just up ahead. Tall and massive buildings could be seen in the most vacant and calm state that it is in. Birds were flying in the clouds, mostly consisting of crows. Rick pulled over on the highway; coming into the city, there were no cars in sight. But on the other side, leading out of the city, cars were lined up, bumper-to-bumper. Which made Rick shiver as he scanned the empty vehicles, wondering if coming to the city was such a great idea.

Shane grabbed his gun, with the other bag of guns and opened up his car door. “So the rest of the way is on foot, right?”

Rick grabbed his colt python and put his hat on while signaling with a hesitant nod, “Yeah, can’t risk that the car might make noise and who knows what’s waiting for us on the other side.” He looked into the mirror, seeing Daryl retrieving his crossbow.

Shane was outside, and with his binoculars, looked further down the highway to get a better view. Rick and Daryl were near him and Shane handed over the binoculars to Rick, while exhaling with relief, “Look’s clear. No walkers, just empty streets and un-occupied buildings.”

Rick further browsed over the area again, not being able to shake this feeling in his stomach that something might be off. After double checking, he set the binoculars to the side and held onto his backpack. “Alright then. Better get a move on. I don’t want to be out here any longer than we should. Hope this trip was worth it.”

Shane acknowledged that as he was tired of being in that car and just wanted a new home to go to. One that could have loads of food, water and maybe even showers. God, all three of the boys could need one right about now—especially Daryl. God knows he needs one.

Shane got the head start, leaving both the other boys trailing behind. Rick stopped though and turned to face Daryl. “You can go now.”

Daryl stopped too and looked confused, almost like he was hurt. “What?”

Rick smiled and handed him over a fresh water bottle with a canned food item, “Go. You kept up your end of the deal. I asked you to get us to Atlanta and I would set you free. So here we are, in Atlanta, so you can leave if you want.”

Daryl took the offered items from Rick’s hands but something in the boy told him that he should be giving these back and go with them. Being alone has its perks though—survival is easier, never have to worry about others dragging you down, and no one is the boss over you. You’re free.

Daryl started shaking the thoughts out of his head as he grabbed the items roughly out of Rick’s hands and shoved them into his backpack. “Thanks. Hope you and your friend find what you’re looking for.” Daryl gave Rick a shrug of gratitude and started heading away from the city.

Rick waved at him ‘goodbye’, and Rick followed after Shane. Shane was sitting on the ground when Rick approached him and Rick couldn’t help the fact that he felt that he abandoned Daryl. And that he should have urged him on to stay with them.

Breaking the silence, Shane spoke up: “That hot-head gone?”

Rick couldn’t help but make a grunt and just swallowed his anger and answered calmly, “He respected the deal. He got us to Atlanta and I agreed to let him go.” Rick heard Shane snicker and Rick asked with a glare, “Is that so wrong, Shane? Tell me. Was it wrong?”

Shane got up and invaded Rick’s space but backed off and answered while turning tale, “No. I just think that he might be in a group. And who knows what kind of revenge that boy will feed into us.”

Rick grabbed Shane’s arm and yanked him back, “He’s not evil Shane. He helped us for God’s sake. After capturing him, binding him and not letting him do much—I think it’s safe to say that he is a good person after what we put him through. If it weren’t for him, we would be dead. You know that.”

Shane stared at Rick, then at his hand and shoved him away, “Look, I know that he did a lot for _us._ But consider this Rick. If we ever happen to run into someone else, do you think that person is going to be as considerate as Daryl was?”

Rick kept his composure but he thought. He didn’t know how to answer back because truthfully, Rick knew Shane was right. This world is full of different people, people of no morals or humanity. They haven’t run into anybody who has caused trouble but Rick knew that it had to come a long way for trust between anybody. Cuz, survival is one thing that anyone would care about these days—even if it means to sacrifice other people.

When Rick dropped his head and stared at the floor, Shane took that as his answer and started walking away. After a few moments, Rick followed him.

\-----

The windows were dirty. All of them. Some were covered in dust from the inside, while others had dirt on them on the outside. Some buildings were destroyed. Probably from the government if Rick had to guess. When the world ended, the whole government shut down and all hell broke loose. Black marks, probably burned ones, covered one building—reaching to the top. It was not a pretty sight, as well as for no noise being heard. It didn’t sit well with Rick—not at all.

Shane was looking into a beat-down metro bus. The windows cracked, blood spilled on the windshield and the doors wide open. Shane shook his head as he studied over this message on the side of the bus. “No one’s safe.”

Rick walked up from behind and Shane asked him over his shoulder, “Why Rick? Why did we deserve this?”

Rick lowered his eyes and grabbed Shane’s shoulder, and patted him. “I don’t know. But when we find this camp, everything will be fine.”

Shane huffed out a huge sigh, almost like he took that answer as comfort and stepped aside. Rick took one last look at the message and left.

Rick and Shane were starting to get anxious. They both could tell because of the way their faces looked: pupils dilated and drips of sweat. With the city quiet and no one in sight, let alone this camp they are trying to find that’s nowhere in sight—all hope seemed lost and that the trip was for nothing. Shane was treading lightly, trying to ease himself from having a panic attack. Rick started to look around and he couldn’t help but yell, “Hello! Anyone out there?”

Suddenly, Rick’s mouth was sealed off, “Be quiet! They’re not here Rick. It’s too late.” Shane whispered into his ear.

Rick pulled Shane’s hand from his mouth and started to feel hurt. “No, no. We have to keep looking. They have to be here; they just have to.” Rick was walking up to one corner of the street to look around further.

Shane walked over to Rick, trying to get them both out of the city before something happened. “Rick, there’s nothing here, goddammit!”

But after both of them rounded the corner, walkers were in front. Lots of them. Rick and Shane stared straight into their eyes and before waiting for too long, they both booked it.

The walkers were after them; a wave of growls and snarls could be heard from around the whole city.

They both shot them in the heads, one-by-one. But it wasn’t going to get them out of their predicament. Not by a long shot. There were too many walkers and they would run out of bullets soon. And with them running and not being able to hide, they couldn’t reload their weapons.

While Shane kept shooting, Rick came upon a huge tank. Without further hesitation, Rick grabbed Shane by the collar and dragged him towards the humongous vessel. “Come on Shane!”

They both climbed on top of it, walkers chasing after them. The top was sealed off and Rick had to get it open. Twisting the round handle, Shane was shooting every walker that was coming near. Boom, boom. One after the other. Shane was yelling, daggers were seen in his eyes, as he seemed to enjoy every minute.

Rick got the round-door open, and he yelled at Shane to get in. But Shane’s arm was grabbed by a walker. Trying to wrestle free and to gain his balance from falling off, Rick held his gun near his eye to aim. The walker went for the arm, but before it could bite, it was already dead.

Not by Rick. But from a familiar face. One that Rick was glad to see.

Daryl.

Rick looked pleased at the sight of him and Shane was shocked. But something caught both of them off guard as Daryl was walking towards them. The boy was walking with the walkers. None of them were going or even trying to kill Daryl. Yet another thing set Rick in bewilderment; that he couldn’t understand. Was that blood on him?

Rick and Shane had no time to ask as the dead were upon them. Shane dragged himself to the top and went head-in first. Rick told Daryl to come on, and after a moment of hesitation, Daryl ran up the front of the tank, kicking a walker over while reaching the top. Rick gave a nod of “thank you” to the boy and at the same time, Rick was telling him through his gesture that Rick was glad Daryl decided to come back.

Daryl smiled, just a tiny one before both of them got in and sealed off the entrance. The three were back together again, yet in another sort-of vehicle. Shane was sitting down, observing a dead body. Rick was drenched in sweat, and took his hat off to give himself some air. Daryl was squatting, covered in stench from head to toe of walker guts. It definitely had to be guts of the dead—no one could mistake that smell.

After brief calmness, Rick asked Daryl, “So, you came back? And here I thought that you were the loner type. Couldn’t be alone any longer?”

Daryl grunted and looked over at Rick, then to Shane, “Figured you guys wouldn’t make it too far. I leave you both for an hour, and you both still manage to almost get yourselves killed.” Shane gave a smug face while Rick smirked, “Too bad I had to save this asshole. Would have probably been better if I just have let them eat ya.”

Shane was up and ready to punch Daryl in the face but Rick was already between them. During both of them bickering and arguing, Rick started to chuckle. It felt like they were home.

“Hey dumbasses.”

All three stood still and glanced over at where the voice came from. Near the end of the tank was a walkie talkie.

“Cozy in there?”

The voice was heard again and all three were wondering: who is this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, when I was writing this chapter, there were some parts where I actually laughed out loud because I could just imagine that scene being played out on the show--except them being teenagers. 
> 
> Anyways, hope everyone enjoys the next one... until then.


	8. Heroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautifuls!
> 
> Hope everyone's days have been great. Suns out, finals are almost over and I am feeling pretty happy.
> 
> Anyways, I really liked how this chapter turned out so I hope you all do as well! Enjoy.

About thirty minutes passed while the three boys have been stranded in a deserted armored tank with nothing but a voice coming through a walkie-talkie. In this ideal world, it was full of surprises. Walkers coming out of nowhere and people showing up out of the blue at the strangest predicaments. As all three stood and stared at the walkie, Rick decided to go first to answer.

“Hello, hello? Can anybody hear me?”

Static noises, but no answer. Rick was trying not to shake, but he couldn't help it; his eyes wide and his shoulders tense. Daryl was in the back, still covered in walker guts, looking for any weapons that they could use to help them escape. Shane rubbed his head and as he was about to tell Rick ‘it’s a no go’, a voice came back through.

“Yeah, hello. I think that we have already accomplished greetings by now.”

The voice sounded young, definitely male. The kid sounded like he wanted to get straight to the point. Rick asked back, “Who is this? What’s your name? Can you help us?”

The voice came back again, almost sounding impatient, “Forget the name. But right now, you guys are like in serious trouble, kay? What, you all just decided to waltz in here and fire up the whole city and who knows how many of those geek’s attention you happened to catch.”

Shane snatched the walkie from Rick’s hand and growled, “Listen punk. All we are asking is if you can help us or not. We are a little trapped right now and it would be nice if we could get a helping hand.”

Static noises seemed rougher this time, as maybe Shane was being to rude to this newcomer, as it took a while for the kid to respond. “Okay, okay. Yeesh. No need to be grumpy. Look, how many guns and bullets do you guys all have?”

Rick had his python, and since Shane used most of the ammo and guns that were in the bag, he was left with a shotgun and his handgun. Daryl had his crossbow. And they all had knives. But ammo wise, they were running low. Whatever this kid is planning, they all hoped and prayed that it could work.

Rick took back the walkie: “We have about three guns, a crossbow, but not a lot of ammo. So you got any advice for us?”

The voice came through harshly and the kid spoke fast, “Yeah, I say make a run for it.”

Daryl huffed in the background, either mostly out of shock that the kid had balls to say that to them, especially in their predicament, or the fact that they were probably going to die in the end.

Shane looked at Rick, “Run for it? Are you kidding me?”

“Maybe this kid has something. Who knows, he could have a group out there that’s going to help us out of this mess.” Shane rolled his eyes at the suggestion, “Maybe he belongs to that Atlanta camp.”

“Really? For all we know, this kid might be leading us into a trap Rick.”

Before speaking back into the walkie that was up to his mouth, Rick spoke back to Shane, “What other options do we even have at this point? I say we trust this guy and see where this goes.”

Daryl smirked in the back, responding to Rick’s confidence and manner, “Alright, ask him what we should do?”

Rick asked the man in a calm voice, “What plan do you have in mind?”

Responding almost immediately, he states, “There’s a street just down the ways that all of you are going to turn on once you get out of the tank. Right now, the geeks have started to disperse and it looks like you’re in the clear for now…” Rick held the talkie closely, gathering in all the information being spilled.

“Coming out of the tank, you all are going to go straight—you’ll find that there are none of the dead in the area that you all will take. Make sure you keep your guns ready, as you might need to shoot some.”

All three were listening all the way, waiting. Rick then asked, “How do we know which street to turn?”

Static noises came through again, “Oh don’t worry, you’ll see me.” And it went silent as the line has been cut off.

Should they trust him? Or not? With the facial expressions on each of the boy’s faces, it seems that Rick is willing to; Shane’s doubtful but wants out of this suffocated tank; and Daryl doesn’t care one bit. Rick grabs his gun from the holster, making sure that he had enough bullets.

“You’re kidding me right? Are we seriously doing this?” Shane demanded while he observed Rick doing his handy-work.

“Uh yeah, unless you got any other bright ideas. By all means, share with us.” Rick expressed with arched eye brows, and shrugged shoulders; hinting that this is the only way.

“Could you both shut up already? No time for arguing right now.” In the back, Daryl was cleaning off his face with a piece of cloth he found off of a soldier’s dead corpse.

Seeing that, Rick almost forgot to ask. Daryl was able to be next to the walkers without them attacking him or even trying to go after him. It was like magic. Investigating further, he noticed the patches of blood splattered all over Daryl’s body; his face, his chest, his pants—every single bit was covered in walker guts. No doubt that it isn’t walker guts because no one can mistake the smell of rotten, decaying corpse. And were those…ears? Dangling around Daryl’s neck, ears were attached to a thin rope.

“Uh.. Daryl.. I hope you don’t mind me by asking,” the red-neck looked at Rick after rubbing the sticky fragments of walker funk off of him, “why are you covered in blood?”

Noticing that he didn’t explain to them earlier on why he was wearing this, he rubbed his hands on his pants, trying to brush off the remaining blood. But the blood stuck to him like paint, and he shrugged. Sitting down on the steps, with one knee up, he relaxed, “It’s like this: I’m able to camouflage.”

Shane and Rick were confused. Camouflage? Like be able to walk among others where no one can notice you..kind of like your shadow following you. But that explains it. If you smell like one, they think that you are a walker as well.

Sliding his hand over his mouth, Rick fought back on laughing. But he couldn’t help it, not after what he just discovered. And out of everyone, it would be Daryl—of all people in this fucked up world. Well, there was one thing that Rick underestimated in Daryl and that he was a _genius_ in survival.

Sighing out of annoyance and impatience, Shane’s hand reached down to yank Rick up—who was still trying to not die laughing—and both were beside Daryl near the exit of the tank. “Alright Daryl, you proved your point,” grabbing his shotgun and reloading it with a clicking sound, he looked at both with a smile, “Let’s get out of here.”

Holding his python in his hands, he goes silent, and his facial expression becomes serious again; Rick nodded his head with a tiny smile. Daryl held his crossbow and signaled for all of them that he was ready.

“Let’s go.”

Easily gliding the door open, Shane went first, followed by the other two. Turning their gloomy eyes, the walkers smelled and heard them; the boy’s clashing their shoes against the surface and grazing their clothes, walker’s hands reached out. Jumping and landing smoothly and holding their breath’s, Shane fetched for his shotgun and shot at a walker going in towards his face.

Brain plops spilled on the ground, decorating it like a murder took place.

Rick was speed-walking, aiming his gun one way and then a walker would be on his other side—take aim and shoot. Back and forth—in front of him too, he shot and made every bullet count. Daryl was on Rick’s side, his feet trying not to drag, he was firing his arrows—then reclaiming them.

At this moment, all three felt like they were in one of those video games. Players would be held in teams and would have to work together to get out of whatever trouble they were in—killing monsters and making it out alive.

Speed-walking came to running. Firing off their guns only attracted more of the dead and so, the boy’s picked up the pace. Going straight down the road like they were asked to, Shane started to see more walkers were in front of them—coming out of alley ways and other streets. Desperately trying to find the walkie-guy, the inside of Shane’s stomach started to get upset. Not because he was afraid—even though he was—but out of anger.

 _Rick taking charge. Thinking about hope and bringing back civilization_. Shane’s head boiled with fury. Clenching his hand tightly around his shotgun, he looked like he was about to snap. _Rick capturing Daryl who was going to kill them and then trusting him. And now._

“Shane?”, a voice—one where it was not recognizable or could be heard at the moment, “Shane!”

_And now._

A hand grabbed Shane’s shoulder, one that got them into this mess.

_He screwed up by trusting another guy who is nowhere to be found._

“Shane! Snap out of it!”

Next came a hit in the face with the shotgun, a defensive reflex no doubt, and pointed it straight down at the man. Blinking his eyes for what he is seeing down on the ground—maybe out of confusion or shock—it wasn’t Rick.

Another kid. 

Almost starting to lose focus, his mind clearly in another world, he heard shouting come from his right. Rick was at the ladder, yelling and screaming for them to “come on”.

Looking back down at the kid, he was Asian. Maybe a little younger than him and Rick too. The kid rubbed his chin and grabbed his baseball cap; the walkers were to his left. Behind a gate, with Daryl holding them off by stabbing them in the heads; Shane realized that they are escaping.

Recapturing his mind and putting it back into place, Shane hoisted the kid up. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, okay! Great, sure. But no time for apologies as we are about to be eaten by those damn geeks over there!”

More snarls and tension stirred up behind them, causing Daryl to step back and running for the ladder. Passing Rick and telling him 'we have to go', Daryl strapped his crossbow around his shoulder and climbed. 

The Asian kid climbed next then came Shane. Panting and staring coldly at Rick who was keeping his attention on the Asian kid; Shane was still furious. At that moment, he just wanted to shoot Rick in the head and be done with it. _Rick's not built for this world._

Gripping his gun that's in its holster, keeping that cold icicle glare locked onto him. _He can't keep us safe._

"What the hell are you guy's doing?" Shane looked up; Daryl and the other kid were already up on the balcony looking down at Rick and Shane who still haven't ascended. 

The gate dropped, walkers coming in hungry than ever. More agitated probably due to the noise and suffering of not eating. Unthinkingly, Shane pushed Rick aside and commenced to climb. 

Feeling the sudden wave of anger from Shane's thrust, Rick had no time to question and went up, hurriedly. 

Reaching the top, there were more steps to climb. Daryl was already on his way as he wanted to reach the roof as soon as a possible. 

Shane looked over at the stranger who saved them; the Asian kid was watching the heard of walkers over the railing, seeming to be pleased to be out of their hair. 

"Hey." It was Rick. The cowboy came over to Shane with a questioning eye. 

"You mind telling me what the hell that was 'bout back there when I was trying to call you?" Noticing Rick's demeanor has changed from worry to concern, Shane waved him off. 

"I'm fine, alright?" He advanced to the ladder and saw that Rick hasn't dropped his position, still holding that concerned look and crossing his arms. "Really brother. I'm fine. Better get up soon before Daryl starts getting pissed."

But Shane wasn't fine. Those thoughts he had from earlier worried him a ton. But maybe in some other mind of his, that he should have done it. Killing Rick. It would have maybe made things easier. _But, Rick's my brother._

Trying not to think too much, he proceeded upwards. 

Rick watched him take those steps, feeling that something was wrong and Shane wasn't telling him. 

Leaning over the railing, holding his hat and seem to be admiring it--but not really--he glanced over at the kid. Locking eyes with each other, Rick spoke up first, "Thank you for saving us. Without your help, we probably would have never made it out alive." Smiling, he nodded his head in appreciation.

The kid let out a sigh, "Yeah...yee-haw," he inhaled a breath and wiped his head with his hat, "you and your friends are still dumb asses." 

Shrugging his shoulders for not giving a damn, Rick offered his hand, "Rick Grimes...you?" 

The kid looked down at his hand, still gasping but not heavily. Peering up hesitantly at Rick's face, he grasped tightly, "Glenn. Glenn Rhee."

Walking passed him, Glenn reached out for the bars and looked up, trying not to faint. "Well, on the bright side. It will be the fall that kills us." 

Smirking like he just made a joke, Rick was glancing at him seriously and so Glenn shut his mouth and started climbing. Rick was right behind him.

It was a close call—that’s for sure. Rick has never—since the car incident—seen that many corpses in one area. They were lucky with what happened. The tank being a shelter for a little bit, that was huge. And a stinking walkie talkie was able to work and it happened to have their hero on the other end who got them out of their difficult situation.

When Rick reached the top, he went straight for his gun.

Lying in front of him, a ginger hair guy was holding a machine gun straight at Daryl and Shane; both had their hands up in the air in a surrender type of setting.

“Well holy son of a dick. No need to get hostile. Just making sure that all of you are not going to harm anyone,” he moved his weapon up, placing his other hand in the air. Rick lowered his gun a little but still held it in his hand—just to be safe, “seems like all you fine gentlemen are going to be just fine,” as if looking through Rick, he yelled, “Glenn!”

Over Rick’s shoulder came Glenn, who was holding some supplies in his hands. “Really Abraham? You gonna make me say it?”

Abraham’s eye brows raised, as in he didn’t understand what he just did. “Well tightwad, all I was doing is giving a kind greeting to our new guests, what harm did I do?” The ginger man chuckled while pulling out a cigar and drew a puff.

“Enough of the smoking. Just next time, try not to frantically wave a gun in front of people we are trying to save, yeah?” Glenn spoke into Abraham's face, proving a point. Inhaling another swig, he threw the cigar out of his hand and waved his machine gun in front of Glenn’s face—but he was only kidding in the end.

“Roger that.” Breezing past Glenn, he went to sit down.

Rick, Shane and Daryl were listening to the whole conversation. These two were something else. Glenn seemed like a pretty chill, nice guy while this so called Abraham was not so chill. Rick didn’t trust him nor did he like the fact that this guy was waving a gun in front of them—maybe even thinking about putting a bullet in someone’s head—certainly made his stomach turn.

“Sorry about that. That’s just Abraham,” Glenn glanced towards Rick, who bobbed his head; Shane and Daryl were tense and had their hands on their weapons, “And I’m Glenn by the way.”

He waved at the other two, who he hasn’t been introduced to yet, but he tried to show a fake smile to calm them.

“Name’s Shane. Like I said, sorry about earlier. Didn’t mean to go off like that. Guess I was just in that moment; you know?” Glenn nodded, even though he had no idea what ‘that moment’ was, he still just made a kind gesture.

Near Shane was Daryl. Glenn brought his hand out for them to shake but Daryl spit on the ground, not to aim for Glenn but just to clear his throat. “Daryl.” Glenn slowly lowered his hand, trying not to imagine if the spit would hit him, and Abraham behind them was laughing out loud.

“Heh, heh. You know. You guys have raised up one hell of a ruckus down there. The shit for brains are all over the place, thanks to you guys.”

“Abraham.” Glenn gritted his teeth to make sure he doesn’t get out of hand.

Signaling at Glenn that he was going to be good, he stepped forward, pointing his thumb behind him, “Yeah, wonder what we’re going to do about this.”

As if telling them to come over and take a look, that’s exactly what Rick and them did. Peeking over the wall, there might have been at least hundreds of walkers down on the city streets.

“Holy shit.” Glenn said in the most awe-stricken way ever, like he saw something cool for the first time. They all stared at him like he was serious and Glenn stepped back, “Okay, but still, I’ve never seen so many walkers in my life; not even since I’ve been in this city.”

After concluding that, Rick almost forgot the reason of why they came here for: “We heard that there was a camp here. You two know about it?”

“Camp’s gone my friend. Just another shit storm that came through here like all the rest in this godforsaken world.” Abraham was cleaning his shirt after regarding Rick’s matter.

_Great. Just great._

Shane was absolutely going to go crazy but he kept his composure at bay: “So, what now Rick? Where are we going to go now?” 

Rick took this information in and he couldn’t respond. He just stood there with nothing to say. Rick had that hope—but in the end it turned out to be hopeless. “I don’t know. I don’t know Shane.”

The other’s noticed that Rick was hurt—saddened type of hurt. But with the brooding, another idea came up.

“Why don’t you all come to D.C. with us?” Rick raised his head; Abraham and Glenn were both reaching out, offering them to come.

“Wait, are you serious? Why there?” Daryl asked, with not trying to sound too excited. He sounded as if he wanted to always go see that historical place but never got the chance to so as a kid.

Abraham and Glenn glanced at each other, then back to Daryl: “Says there’s a cure of some sorts—but who the hell knows now these days,” Abraham pointed his machine gun towards Rick and chuckled, “your friend here thought that there was a camp in the city, so maybe D.C. might not have a cure waiting, but as long as we all stick together... we’ll be fine.”

Shane and Daryl sounded approved by the suggestion of tagging along because of their glee; but Rick was still feeling that doubt that they would always meet a dead end wherever they go. Placing a hand on Rick’s shoulder gently, in a calm way to relax him, Glenn spoke, “It’s alright. Come along with us. You might be surprised on just how fun it is to travel.”

Rick smiled with Glenn too; next stop—D.C.

“So, how are we going to get out of here?” Shane asked all four because truthfully, they weren’t going anywhere without handling the walkers.

As all exchanged glances and thinking about a plan, Rick regarded Daryl’s outfit. He smirked. “I have an idea, but you all aren’t going to like it.”

The four questioned him with looks: eyes of suspicion but with faces of contentment. “And what’s that?”

Abraham asked Rick with one eye-brow raised.

Rick looked back down at the walkers, still smiling. He turned back to his friends, “We are going to be…the walking dead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Abraham getting introduced in the same chapter...what?
> 
> Lol, I always liked their friendship from the show and was so sad when they both died (curse you Negan). But anyways, can't wait for you all to read more and see you then.


	9. A way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone!
> 
> This chapter took longer than I expected (because literally I had to rewrite it like 4 times)  
> But anyhoo, hope you all like it!

There are always those moments where you get sick from certain smells. And that every time you smell it, you either gag or end up puking because people can’t handle it. This can go with the stench of puke, cold food, or something else that’s putrid. But nothing like this.

Glenn and Rick—standing with huge ‘sort of’ lab coats on them, they held their breaths. A walker lied in front on the ground, it’s guts spilled out from the smashes of Rick’s hammer. Daryl, Shane and Abraham were doing their job as well; dangling walker guts, blood and chunks all over Rick and Glenn’s bodies. But not their faces or near their mouths as they had no idea what this virus would do if it ever got near the most vital parts of a human body.

After explaining the plan, their reactions were simple: you got to be kidding me?

Rick happened to spot a huge truck down the road, which could be useful for them to bring their stuff. Besides, it was the only one that was in sight. The only problem was that they needed to get around the walkers, as piles of them were straggling along the fence of where the truck lied. And from Daryl’s example of ‘camouflaging’ with the dead, Rick thought that this was the only option.

Hearing the slime spreading over their bodies, Glenn hunched over and couldn’t hold it in. Rick was almost at that point too but kept his composure. Like holding your breath from your nose, but breathing through your mouth, that’s exactly what Rick did. Even though it felt awkward.

After some time, Rick and Glenn were drenched. Actual guts being dangled over their necks and even had some ears, Rick had to ask, “We smell _dead_ enough?”

Daryl, Shane and Abraham backed off from doing their handy-work, stripping their gloves off; from there expressions of plugging their noses, Rick knew that they smelled like one.

“Oh yeah, you definitely do.” Shane said to his friend, with a ghost, pale face.

Rick and Glenn headed over to the door; they both carried a weapon of some sort. Rick had his hammer and Glenn with a knife. Daryl held the door handle and waited for Rick’s signal. “You all know the plan. Once we get to that truck, be ready when we come by that garage. We don’t have any time to spare.”

They all nodded and Daryl opened the door. Rick and Glenn went out; slowly they dragged their feet, just like the walker’s movements.

____________

Walking. Keep walking.

Move like them, feel the way they feel; that’s exactly what Rick and Glenn were doing. If only things were easier, Rick and Glenn would be much happier. Having to have walker guts sagging over their shoulders, plus the putrid stench resonating off of them; it was unbearable.

Noticing that some walkers were looking at them funny, Glenn initially panicked. But with Rick at his side, he calmed down. “How much farther?” Glenn whispered and next to him stood Rick, moving his eyes back and forth: not flinching.

But even whispering at this moment was a bad idea as a walker took an interest in Glenn’s strange behavior.

It came up to Glenn, almost as if sniffing him to make sure that he was _indeed_ dead. Rick drew his eyes over to Glenn, and whispered back, “Don’t draw any attention.” Gritting his teeth, he moved relatively faster than normal, but still kept a decent pace to not draw any walker’s suspicions.

Making sure that the walker understood, Glenn made gurgling noises to match the walker’s snarls. It worked, as the walker headed a different way.

They were almost close to the gate; in relief, Glenn and Rick kept walking, hoping that nothing will happen to ruin their plan.

_____________

“Can you see them?” On top of the building, looking over was hard to watch; but Daryl had to ask. Knowing a lot about blending in with the walker’s, Daryl was making sure that Rick and Glenn were not heading into trouble.

Observing with binoculars, Shane nodded: “So far,” he inhaled a sharp breath, “so good.”

Abraham was not next to them. Instead of looking or feeling worried, he was casually sitting down near a pipeline, reloading his gun and then smiled as he admired it. The two boys weren’t thrilled to be near him; earlier, things were not good between these three, because pointing a gun on the first meet and greet is really not so pleasant to witness, especially if later on they would have to work together.

After what felt like a long time, the red-haired teen stopped appreciating his weapon, as he realized that Shane and Daryl were staring at him with interrogating looks. He smiled, “So, what’s got you two boys’ in a pickle, hmm?”

“Pickle? Well let’s see…at first you point a gun at us and now you’re thinking that we are all buddy-buddy. And now you seem to not even care of what happens down there with Rick and Glenn.” Shane spoke with a growl, not taking any bullshit.

Abraham quirked his brow and stepped towards the angry man, “I don’t care? Calm yourself. I do care about what happens and I don’t appreciate that my friend is out there…right now…risking his life for you sorry assholes.” By proving a point, Abraham stood tall and mighty, looking down at Shane like he was an ant. Not backing down, but keeping it cool enough for neither of them to start a fist-fight: “You might think of me as some sort of careless person, but I assure you soldier, that when it comes down to the fine-line, we all are here to stay alive. We eat. We find shelter. We fight,” Abraham pointed his finger towards Shane’s head—but not touching—to let him think. He smirked, “then we survive, my friend. And what’s so bad about trying to work together to accomplish that?”

Processing this information amazed and puzzled Shane. First, his assumptions were wrong about this guy. And two, Shane started to like him. Not from the assholish remarks or that Abraham might have been a little intimidating but from the way the man said about staying alive and that he was willing to not argue.

Taking a step back, Shane grinned and moved along, back over to the wall to peer over. During the tension between the two, Daryl stared but didn’t get involved. He knew from the first moment he saw Abraham that he could trust him. Hell, he didn’t blame him for pointing a gun at them when they first met, as he too would have done the same thing. Daryl already did that by pointing his crossbow at Rick and Shane; the latter then accepting him afterwards. Coming to meeting strangers, Daryl had this unique ability to know who was bad or good. He definitely feels sorry for what he did to Rick and Shane, but he was desperate; learning from his lesson though, maybe not everyone is so bad after all?

All three leaned onto the edge of the wall, watching closely as both Rick and Glenn were almost near the gate. The plan was working; no walkers were chasing after them.

But as sudden thunder roared in the sky and Shane felt that one rain drop on his shoulder, more rain came. Feeling the wet cold water, it was nice. Though it was not going to be so in the coming minutes of Rick and Glenn’s mission.

­­­_____________

The rain came tumbling down, fast. Pouring over their faces like they were actually underwater; that’s how drenched they were at that point. Whenever rain hits a surface, it flows and carries leaves, dirt, and other things. The blood. Like paint spread on a canvas, drips of water helping it to spread; the blood was leaving their bodies, guts in clumps on the ground.

Time to panic.

Glenn couldn’t stay focused, looking back and forth to see if the walkers have happened to stumble upon their secret. “Have they noticed yet?” Showing that he was rattled at this point, it was at this moment that the question was obvious.

A walker went straight towards Glenn, showing its teeth in the process. Just in time, Rick hammered into its head. Going limp, and hitting the ground, it caused noise as all the other walkers came towards Rick and Glenn.

“Let’s go!” Rick and Glenn tore off their coats and ran for it, putting all their strength into them.

Reaching the fence, they climbed over and went straight for the vehicle. Noticing that there was a box that looked as if it stored keys, Glenn opened it, with Rick shooting at the walkers.

Retrieving the keys, Glenn threw them at Rick and they both got into the vehicle to drive off. They were in the car; now they were heading to their meeting place.

_____________

“They got it,” Shane bobbed his head up and down out of glee, while patting Daryl’s shoulder. “They got it!”

“Well, let’s go then boys.” Abraham was grabbing his bag and rifle, nodding at the two to get moving. Fetching their stuff, the three were already taking off down the flight of stairs.

Getting down was easy. But at the bottom, they stilled. With terror stricken eyes and shocked faces, walkers were up against the glass doors, trying to pry their way through. As if skipping—looking at the doors, but at the way they were going—they were almost there.

Now in the garage, they waited patiently for their friends. They all eventually heard a car, with knocks coming from the big, metallic door. Pulling up the garage, Daryl and the others threw their bags at Rick and Glenn; then they all jumped in.

Tugging at the truck door to close, all of them were inside. They were panting and trying to regain their rhythmic breathing.

Cutting the silence, Glenn chuckled, “Well, we made it.”

____________

At this moment, there was only relief being felt. No struggle. No pain. No worry.

It was at this time where the five boys sat around a campfire, eating their canned goods and talking about what could have happened.

Glenn went to say, “Okay, but seriously. You should have seen Rick and I. I literally almost wet myself because I really thought that we were goners.”

They all laughed. But at least Glenn was being honest.

“Truthfully, if it weren’t for both of you, we would have never made it far.” Rick suggested to Glenn and Abraham, appreciating their kind help.

Abraham grinned as he took another bite of his beans, “Don’t sweat it cowboy. Nothing like making new friends during an apocalypse.”

“Cowboy?” Rick asked.

Pointing towards his hat to make a point, Rick blushed. “Oh.”

After a couple of more rounds of food, Glenn asked a question that Rick, Daryl and Shane hoped wouldn’t be brought up. “So, what happened to you guys before all this happened?”

They all looked at each other, the fire crackling and flames picked up more than usual.

Clearing his throat, Shane asked Glenn for specifics, “Like as in how we got here and what are lives were before?”

Glenn nodded with a smile, not noticing that all of them didn’t want to really answer this question.

Daryl refused to answer as he wanted his life private. But Shane and Rick went and told them everything. Rick went first. When he did tell them about his story, what happened to his parents, he realized that after speaking about it, he thought he would cry. But he didn’t. Rick merely thought of that memory as any normal memory; it’s there but as life goes on, you start to forget it sometimes and never seem bothered when bringing up the past.

Shane was next. He talked a lot about his dad, which Rick hardly knew about himself. Then the low, tilted head came-- of sorrow and grief. As if to know something was wrong, Glenn told him that if he didn’t want to talk about it, then that’s fine. Sighing, Shane returned his gaze to the fire; he felt solace.

“So what are your stories?” Glenn and Abraham looked at Rick who asked, seeing that it was their turns.

“I don’t think that is necessary.” Abraham remarked coldly, giving him the impression of ‘don’t ask again’.

Glenn sighed and decided to tell Rick. But before he did, Rick asked those same three questions. Subsequently, Glenn thought he was in an interrogation room but he answered anyways. Killed as much as 5 walkers; has killed no people; reason was that why would he? Explaining further, Glenn said that he would never kill a human, ever. And from those words, Rick understood and let Glenn proceed with his story.

Glenn was an orphan. He was adopted and he never knew who his real parents were. From time to time, he would feel neglected in some ways, even though he knew his adopted parents loved him very much. Only one thing that orphans ever really did in life that sometimes felt hopeless. To run away. To find your real parents. That’s what Glenn did and he soon found himself in this dead world. And then found Abraham on his travels.

“Did you ever see your… parents again?” Shane asked him while holding a stick in the dirt.

Glenn shook his head, “No, I don’t know what happened to them.”

In conclusion, Glenn smiled to tell them he is okay now and just happy to see other faces. After smiling back, Rick looked over at Abraham, who was giving him a glare at the same time.

“Don’t ask me again. You know my answer. I ain’t talking. You can ask me those three questions… I guess. But that’s it.” He brushed his hand through his hair to relax himself.

Rick asked almost immediately because he thought something was up; that this boy was hiding something. After the walker question, he pressured him into a corner when he asked the question, ‘have you killed anyone?’. Abraham spoke.

“None.” Speaking faster than usual, Rick knew he was lying under his teeth.

Rising up from his seat and going over to Abraham, he looked down at him. “I’m only going to ask one more time, how many people have you killed?”

Abraham scoffed and rose to his feet to meet Rick’s heated gaze, “What’s it to you?”

Rick stepped forward, idly: “If I can trust you or not. That’s all there is to it.”

After seconds go by, with Daryl and the other two staring at Rick’s back, Abraham sighed and sat down. “six.”

All the boy’s expressions changed. From light to serious. Staring now at the ginger’s head, Rick spoke again, “Why?”

No answer. Rick felt like he was talking to a wall. He repeated firmly, “Why?”

Abraham jolted back up, and yelled into Rick’s face, “Why? Because those monsters killed my parents!”

From the sudden outburst, Glenn was holding his hand out to Abraham’s chest, blocking him from doing something rash. Shane and Daryl were beside Rick, reaching down for their weapons.

Monsters? Rick thought that Abraham was talking about the dead. But witnessing Abraham's rage and that his eyes looked like they were going to burst, Rick acknowledged his behavior as justified.

Mumbling to himself and trying to see straight, Abraham backed off from his standing position and went over to the fire, “It was at the beginning of this,” Rick and the others went to the fire too, all sitting down for a story to be told, “my parents and I…it was just us.” He reached down and placed a hand on his gun. Rick and the others noticed it and kept their guards up, “ ‘No backing down and be strong’, my father would say,” Abraham looked over at Rick, and his eyes showed fear, “we were in a store, trying to search for supplies. I wanted to keep watch, for walkers. But little did I realize of how fucking naive I was.”

He strolled over to a tree and leaned against it, still staring at the gang: “These men wanted our food. My parents were willing to give up everything they had, as long as no harm comes and that we could go away peacefully.” A sniff was heard, and Rick’s eyes became calm and sad, “They shot them dead. Even after my parents gave them everything, and you know what I did?”

No nods from the boys; plain, blank faces were seen in the light of the fire. “Nothing, not a damn thing. I was hiding and scared like a chicken. ‘Be brave’ they said. ‘Be strong’. Well, I fucking wasn’t at the moment, was I?” His rage increased but Rick kept his boundaries, still sitting, realizing what this guy has gone through; something that Rick has not ever had to go through.

Abraham sniffed again, wiggling his nose, and scrunched his face to look more tough. His eyes narrowed, “I killed them. Every single one of them. Out of revenge…sure. But I think it was more out of me being pissed off at myself for being weak,” starting to walk back over, he sat down, “But killing them didn’t make me feel better. It only made me look like them—a cold blooded killer.”

Turning his gaze, Rick understood. Rubbing his hand against Abraham’s back, he comforted him, “What you did…doesn’t matter. I would have done the same thang. No one blames you.”

As if looking at someone for the first time, Abraham smiled.

Even after everything they have been through, many people would do these sort of things. On instinct; for pure survival.

Getting up from his seat, Rick looked not just at Abraham but spoke to everyone, “We aren’t monsters. We do what we do. Survival—that’s just what we live for.” Leaving his group, he stopped and turned.

“We got a long road ahead. Sleep well tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to kind of change my mind here and there of where this story is going. When writing, I really start to miss some characters from the show (Glenn, Shane, Rick and Abraham). Anyways~~~  
> next chapter might not come out till Monday since this weekend is going to be busy for me. But stay tuned for more~


	10. Time Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Hey guys!  
> So sorry that this chapter took longer than expected, it's just I was busy over the weekend so I have no time to write...and then when I got to writing the chapter, there was a couple of times where I had to rewrite because I was getting disappointed by what I was writing. But without any more further delay, I finally got the chapter finished and ready to go. So hope you all like!

Not a single hope can be found anywhere. No life, no sort of place to call home; to feel safe and be free to enjoy life peacefully. After the gang got together, it’s been about ten months since then. They’ve been traveling. For weeks they thought that a prison would be beneficial to their liking: safe and secure. But little did they know that it was not safe. Former prisoners were held there. About four lived there, adults—much to many of Rick and the others disliking. Not that all adults are bad, it’s just they were prisoners in the day and who knows what they did. One turned out to be a complete psycho path and without Daryl taking him out, they all probably would have died. And the rest, one turned out to be okay, just accused of murdering someone. The other two were thieves.

But all of them died. When a person stays in one place for so long, not knowing what’s out there and what it takes to survive, you are a dead man. After Daryl took care of one, the other three died from walkers. But there was no remorse or pity.

Their lives meant nothing to the boys. That’s how much a man can change. Rick has become the gang’s plan negotiator; taking control of situations, making sure that everyone is doing their part. Shane is even more distant and cold, coming to the point of leaving the group to be on his own. Daryl has started to become capable of listening, and even talking more. Newcomers, Glenn and Abraham have become reliable and helpful. The group was family. Rick saw them as his brothers and would do anything to protect them. Even if it meant killing others while saving theirs.

All five have been walking. For hours maybe. Their car has recently broken down and all that they had was food, guns and water. But water was running low. In the middle of the woods, it’s hard to find an abandon car. Let alone if it even has gas or if the battery will run.

Even in the heat, it’s ugly. Knowing that they have no shelter; a car; and almost out of water, sooner or later, they are all going to be dehydrated.

Walking ahead to get a better view, Rick was glad he had his hat on, blocking the sun when needed. Drenched in sweat and his hair longer with curls, he didn’t look so good. Though at the same time, Rick looked like a killer. His eyes as daggers and his machine gun in hand, no one would ever mess with him.

Trailing behind him were the rest of the boys, with Shane in the far back. Peeking over his shoulder, Shane grunted as the walkers were still following them on the road. Traveling at a quicker pace, Shane was right next to Rick. “We should kill the walkers before more show up.”

Rick looked behind them, and nodded. “Yeah, we can’t take the risk of taking them out later with more of them. We’re low on water, and with the sun out…it ain’t good.”

Shane peered over to see Daryl scanning trees, maybe looking for something. Sometimes he would go off on his own, like a lone wolf. Daryl liked to be by himself when needed but he also was a great hunter. He be able to track footprints for miles and Rick swears that Daryl could maybe be able to sniff out whatever he was chasing, like a shark is able to smell blood.

Coming over to Rick and Shane, Daryl suggested, “Gonna look around. Maybe find shelter or water. Looks like a storms coming.” He pointed towards the sky and sure enough, the clouds appeared grey and ready for a storm.

Rick waved at Daryl to proceed, “Alright, just be back before dark hits. Don’t want to have trouble coming, right?” He smiled, and Daryl huffed and left.

Running a hand through his hair, Shane felt the sun on his face and thought that a shower would just be wonderful right about now. He turned his gaze and kept walking, “Now that Daryl is out to find us some stuff, want to take out those corpses now? I see that there is a bridge up ahead…could lure them to fall off the edge.”

After proposing the idea, Rick smiled while nodding and ordered Glenn and Abraham to meet them up there. As they reached the top, they took off their bags and retrieved their knives to have for backup if a walker happened to get to them.

_____________

Brushing by bushes, the red-neck teen was started to get annoyed. No animals in site and worse off, no water. It felt like the little trip he took was a waste of time.

Stumbling over a log, he saw two walkers coming near him. To release his frustration, he grabbed his knife and took out both of them. Then he looked up in the trees and smirked. He started to remember the story he told to Shane and Rick about the time he was in the woods by himself for a week. And boy, did he hate it. But then again, it might have helped him.

Nature was beautiful and during this moment of a little silence and peace, he forgot how much the woods were actually comforting.

Whipping his head at the sound of a twig snapping, he aimed his crossbow and saw in front of him a deer. It was eating grass and had the disposition of calmness, like nothing was bothering it in this crazy world. Creeping up close to shoot it, he accidentally stepped on a branch. The deer perked its ears, seeing Daryl and took off.

“Son of a bitch.” Daryl was wiping his chin and lowered his crossbow to let his arms relax.

When the deer was nowhere in sight, Daryl started to head back towards the road, hoping that the boys might have found something.

“Aw, looks like little Daryl here has lost his supper.”

Out of nowhere, Daryl heard a voice. He flipped his head around to see who was talking. When he did a full 360 turn, looking around every inch of the woods, he realized there was no one there. Picking up the pace, he went.

“You ignoring me Daryl?”

That voice. It sounded familiar to Daryl but he couldn’t put his finger on it. The only voice that he knew it belonged to was dead.

Merle.

Getting angrier at the minute and maybe even going a little insane, he shouted to the top of his lungs in the quiet wilderness, “What the hell do you want?”

With no immediate response, Daryl sat down on a log and started to play around with one of his arrows. Now that he was started to hear his dead brother’s voice in his head, he wanted to get his mind off of it. Pushing the arrow into the dirt, he growled.

“Jesus. Aren’t you supposed to be looking for shelter or whatever?”

Daryl went to throw a rock at the direction of the voice but he stilled. Dropping the rock, his brother was standing right in front of him, his face plastered with a taunting smirk.

“Brother?”

Merle walked over to Daryl and sat beside him, smiling, “It’s me. Can you believe it?”

Daryl didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know if Merle was alive or if his mind was playing tricks on him. But he didn’t care one bit. Whether this was a hallucination or not, he was just glad to see and hear him. Bringing his hand up to Merle’s face, he couldn’t feel anything. Just a fog like mist because Merle was indeed dead.

“Are you a ghost?” Daryl asked while looking into his older brother’s eyes.

“Hehe, shit. I’m dead Daryl but I ain’t no ghost.” And that was it. Daryl was losing his mind.

He got up quickly from the log and was leaving Merle, a figment of his imagination. Yelling came from his rear, “Where you going? I thought we were having a moment.”

Daryl kept on walking, trying to ease his thoughts and to shake out the memory of his brother.

_____________

It took a while but they all managed to get rid of the walkers. Rick was waving his hat in his face to get some air because man, was it hot. Shane went over to his bag getting his water bottle and as he was going to take a sip, there was only a teaspoon left.

Shit.

Daryl should have been back by now as it was going to be dark and they needed to be away from the storm that’s coming shortly.

“How are we on supplies?” Abraham asked all three as he was too observing their current situation.

Glenn wiped the back of his neck while holding his baseball cap, “Almost out of water, only a can of food left for me. I’m good on the ammo though. What about you guys?” Glenn asked Shane and Rick as he put his hands on his hips.

Shane irritated, shook his water can in front of Glenn and the others to make a point, “Almost empty. I have a bag of chips and some tomatoes. But nothing else.”

After noticing the major problem, Rick shook his head, “We need water. Fast. Or we’re not going to make it.” He looked up ahead, “I say we go up a little further and see what’s there. Daryl should be able to find his way towards us.”

As Rick started walking with his belongings, he suddenly stopped by an angry voice, “Rick, you got to be kidding me?”

Rick turned around and saw that none of them have started walking, only Shane speaking with annoyance and held a glare. “There is no water out here in these woods, let alone a car. And me and the guys are taking orders from you?”

Something was up. Never has Shane acted like this. It seemed to bother him that Rick was suggesting a good idea. Glenn and Abraham were saying nothing, so something was bothering them as well. Did it really bother them that much for Rick to take action? He was no leader. Not in a million years he would ever think that. Rick thought that everyone should talk, have their own say in the matter. He never wanted it to come to this.

“Shane, I was just suggesting that we try to go up a little further to see if there is anything out there. What? You suddenly think that I’m not just as concerned as you all are about everything? About how we are low on water, have to keep it together, and survive. Daryl is out there, risking his life for us, to look for shelter and maybe even to find some food.” Shane shook his head and lowered it to look at the ground, and even huffed out a chuckle. Rick took notice and it did not sit well with him, “Tell me Shane. If it bothers you so damn much about me making decisions once in a while, by all means, please ask away.” Rick gestured his hands to the side, inviting Shane to talk to him.

Shane walked up to Rick, almost like he was about to say something. That he wanted to tell him everything that was wrong. That Rick is weak. He isn’t made for this—leadership and all that. But the next thing that came, surprised Rick and the other two.

Rick was sprawled on his back, his face still feeling the sting from the raw impact he took from Shane’s fist. Blood was dripping from his torn lip, and Shane had his fists curled up and had them by his head, in a boxer’s position.

Rick got up and threw a fist.

____________

“Come on brother. Talk to me, you know you want to. Hehe, even though I am just a hallucination.”

Daryl was starting to be bothered. Not by the voice of his dead brother, but at the fact that he was imagining things in the first place. It must have to do with not enough water. Jesus, what the mind can do to you when you are dehydrated, it can be full of crazy shit.

After long strides towards the road, he should have been there by now. Noting that the ground looked unfamiliar though, he pondered on where the hell he was at. _There’s no way. There must be a mistake, I can’t be lost._ He thought bitterly to himself as he was starting to panic.

"Oof, looks like your lost brother. Tsk, tsk Daryl. I know you're better than that." Merle was standing in front of him while his index finger shook at him out of disappointment. 

"Could you just shut up asshole!" Daryl yelled at him while invading Merle's space. 

"What? Frustrated over a little talking with someone who's dead?" Daryl took a step back and turned his head to start looking for a way out that was familiar. Keeping his eyes locked on Daryl, Merle smirked, "If you're so angry, why don't you punch me, huh?"

Daryl's head boiled and his mind felt like it was going to explode.

"Come on! Hit me brother!" Daryl stopped from walking, but not turning to face his deceased brother. But his fists balled up, his face contorted into a scowl. "Hit me!"

Out of angry reflex, Daryl took a swing but missed and went face forward into the ground. Dirt was in his ears, nose and mouth. He grabbed the grass and lifted himself up to find Merle resting on a door of a barn. 

"This what you looking for?" Pointing at the barn behind him, Merle smiled, not in a taunting way but out of happiness. "Go get your friends ya piece of trash. Or you'll end up just like me." With that, Merle disappeared from Daryl's vision and thunder roared, with rain coming down. 

___________

"Rick, Shane...stop!" Glenn was shouting to the top of his lungs over the pouring rain, trying to stop the two from fighting. Glenn looked over to Abraham, pleading him to help him stop these two but Abraham didn't budge. 

"Let them figure it out." Abraham said to Glenn and they both just sat back and watched. Though feeling helpless, Glenn trusted Abraham's word and ideally let Shane and Rick fight.

Shane took a fist from the right, into his nose. He flopped over to the side, trying to regain his composure. Peering over his shoulder, Rick was coming at him. Shane used his right foot to kick into Rick's stomach, sending him curling over, right onto his back. 

The rain was pouring down even harder; the boys were soaked from head to toe, mud covering them. They were physically wounded from the sheer punches and kicks. But emotionally, they were confused, angry yet sad. Grabbing his stomach from the pain, Rick got up into a seated arrangement. He looked over at the barely alive Shane and yelled in anger, "I know what it's like. What we are all going through. Losing someone you love and trying to find hope." Shane was getting up, panting as he went and glared at Rick but eased his way back into reality of what he just did. 

"There's always hope Shane. I'm no leader. We all have our own choices." The rain drops that were hitting the concrete continued to make tons of noise. Rick looked at Shane and if the rain wasn't hitting the boys face and coming down his eyes, Shane figured that Rick was crying. Not out of anger or sadness that the two friends were far gone. But out of being discouraged towards trust and their friendship. Puffing out a huge exhale, Rick stood tall; the grey clouds were behind him. He looked down at Shane and in that moment, Shane knew he fucked up. 

But out of the shock of everyone, Rick held out his hand, "Come on brother."

A second went by, Shane was fixated onto Ricks hand and Glenn with Abraham were waiting. Upon realizing that Rick thought this was the right way--it wasn't. Shane didn't take his hand but got up himself. Staring into each other's eyes, it looked like they were about to hug--to forget about what just happened, and to go back to the old ways--but it didn't happen. Shane brushed by Rick's shoulder, "Sorry Rick." Shocked, Rick stared down at his empty, untouchable hand. 

"Hey Rick!" Rick lowered his hand and turned his head to Daryl, who came out of the forest. "There's a barn. Good place to shelter for the night."

Without further explanation, Daryl told them to follow him. Glenn and Abraham were right behind his tail. Shane was following too, but not daring to look at Rick as he went by him. In that moment, Rick felt that he had lost and was all alone. 

___________

A couple of hours have gone by; the thunder has settled down and the rain turned from pouring to sprinkling. Rick wished that the night would be over quick and that he could leave. But it wasn't the time. With the distraction of the rain and walkers out, it was too dangerous. 

Just as Rick was sitting near the barn door, Daryl was standing next to him, "Can't sleep?"

Rick cued Daryl with a silent nod. His eyes were baggy though and he could use a good hour or two to rest, "Nah. Haven't been able to sleep. Just worried, that's all." 

Daryl sat next to Rick and rested his arms on his bent knees, "Glenn told me what happened between you and Shane." Rick's head jerked up and was alarmed. Daryl turned his face and smiled, "Don't blame you though. Shane...he's different. There's just something about him from the moment I met him that something is up." Shrugging his shoulders, he sighed, "But who knows, maybe I'm just reading a little too much into things, ya know?" 

Rick chuckled, happy to get a little tension out of him. "I'm going to hit the hay for just a bit, need to rest."

Daryl acknowledged that and Rick was fast asleep.

__________

"Rick, wake up." Daryl was shaking Rick's shoulder to pry him awake but also trying not to wake the others. "Rick." 

Groggily getting up from his slumber, Rick's eye bags looked awful but Daryl didn't bring up the matter as he wanted to show him something. "Come on, up ya get." 

Rubbing his eyes, Rick asked, "What are you doing Daryl? Don't you realize that I need a few more hours of sleep. The sunlight isn't even out."

"Holy shit, stop being such a cry baby and get your ass up. I want to show you something."

Not questioning further, Rick got up and walked outside of the barn with Daryl. He followed him over to this worn down tree that lied on the ground. Daryl patted the log, "Sit." 

Rick sat beside Daryl and they both were quiet. As if waiting for something to happen, Rick was starting to feel impatient and that he should have slept more. "May I remind you that I am not in the best of moods right now because of the lack of sleep, so I'm just wondering...what in the hell are we doing out here?" 

Daryl placed a finger up to his own lips to shush him up, "Just wait for a couple of seconds. You'll see." 

And Rick waited. With time going by, the sun was coming up over the valley. The sunrise. The birds started to chirp, the wind blew, and Rick could smell a sweet residue of grass. Everything came to life at the sudden arise of the sun. It was absolutely beautiful in that moment. Rick smiled and looked over at Daryl who was watching the sun come up, "Thanks Daryl, I needed that." 

Daryl stared politely back at him, and they both continued to watch the sunrise. 

"Hey guys." Daryl and Rick whipped around, both holding their weapons in hand. Daryl had his crossbow up close to his face and aimed; Rick had the trigger pulled back, aiming his gun lightly. In front of them stood a little boy: brown curly hair, jeans, a jacket, a backpack, and water. 

"No need to feel panicked. Just thought I drop by to see if you all needed help." The boy had his hands raised, letting Rick and Daryl know that he mean't no harm. 

Rick looked into his eyes, trying to see anything...anything that would make him trust the new guy. He put his gun away, making Daryl behind him flinch and lowered his crossbow too. 

The boy looked pleased and lowered his hands, "Phew. That was cutting it close. I'm Aaron by the way." 

Rick and Daryl looked at each other and were confused of why this kid was acting... _normal_. Rick took a step forward, still not letting his hand leave his gun, "What do you want?" 

The boy smiled, "Oh it's not what I want but it's what you guys want." Rick was puzzled, not understanding what Aaron's intentions were. 

"There's a place, just a few miles from here. It has walls, houses, and lots of food and water." Handing over some photos to give the two boys some proof, he also stated, "If you want, you could come and stay." 

After grabbing the photos from Aaron's hands, Rick and Daryl observed them. They weren't the greatest photos they've ever seen but the walls definitely looked genuinely real. 

"The place is called Alexandria." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, when I wrote the part when Shane and Rick fought and then Shane didn't take his hand, I was crying. It's just so sad...but I guess it is what it is, right? But yeah, the ending ends with Aaron finding Daryl and Rick (btw, I am really liking Daryl and his relationship with Rick). In my original ending, when Aaron found them, he was going to introduce himself, and then Rick was going to accept him to talk but then Rick would suddenly punch him and knock him out (similar to when Rick first meets Aaron in the barn from the show, LOL). But I decided to change it and go a different approach. 
> 
> P.S. Aaron is about 11-12 years old in this story. Well, until then.


	11. A New Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I just got this baby done and I really liked how it turned out so hope you all enjoy.

The responses were fair. After introducing Aaron to the rest of the group, all of them acted accordingly. Shane was apprehensive about the whole situation of either trusting the man’s words or that there was a trap waiting for them. He even tried to punch Aaron, but the stranger was lucky since the whole group stopped him from doing so. Glenn thought the guy was cool but kind of a little too happy—especially in this world—who would be? He even thought the place in the photos looked nice; offering protection with the walls sounded good and even sleeping in a bed sounded great as well, knowing that there were houses. Abraham sounded peachy about the whole thing. And even laughed out loud in the end, scaring Aaron and making the innocent boy think that the red-head was crazy. But kicking it back and starting to relax, Abraham smiled and gave the man a chance on going to this place to check it out.

“So, why? Why are you risking your life to trust us and to have us come along with you to this place of yours?”, Rick asked Aaron after explaining the plan of going to Alexandria. He furrowed his brow and gave Aaron a hardening look, “You sure you want to trust us…cuz’ we don’t take too kindly to strangers. If you know what I mean. This world is a dangerous place…people…they are all hard to follow. Some want to kill ya for your own stuff. Others are stupid to get you killed. And there are others who are worth to have around since they can manage to survive in this god awful forsaken world.”

Aaron looked back at Rick, putting an innocent smile on his face, looking as if Rick’s threat was nothing, “Thought you guys could use the help. You’re all survivors. I see what you are capable of. Though the fight between you and your friend was crazy but other than that, you all seem like decent guys—good people.” As if something went off inside Shane’s head, he grabbed Aaron’s shirt in a rough manner and held him in place.

“You were spying on us?” He growled into Aaron’s face, tightening his grip even further.

Shaking but keeping his cool, he gently placed his hand on Shane’s wrist, “Listen to me. I’m no threat okay? Look, I would have ambushed you by now if I was a bad person, alright? I’m just here to do my job that’s all.” He looked over to Rick, thinking that he would step in to help.

Shane slammed Aaron into the wall, not taking his bullshit, “I. Don’t. Believe. You.” Shane was going for his gun to get the kid to talk and tell them the _real_ truth but was suddenly stopped by Daryl.

“The man’s telling the truth. If a group were out there right now, no way would they let this kid get beaten up. Let him go.” Shane looked at Daryl, and loosened his vice grip on Aaron’s shirt. He looked at Aaron and pushed him away roughly; the boy was sent to the ground.

“It’s alright, really. I would have done the same thing to someone who I just met, right?” Aaron patted his butt to get the hay off of him and stood up.

“What did you mean by ‘job’?” Abraham asked Aaron, who was resting in a chair.

Aaron was puzzled by the question but instantly figured out what Abraham was talking about, “The community I reside in…we have jobs to do. Things that keeps us busy, feel normal once in a while—kind of going back to the old days before this world went to hell.” He nodded slightly while smiling, trying to ease the tension that was mixing in the barn.

“Wait, like jobs as in someone being a mail man?” Glenn asked, while rubbing his head in confusion.

Aaron laughed, “No, no, no. Nothing like that. Jobs like gardening, maybe even having a baker. Ya know, things like that.”

All of them were listening, but it was hard to understand. Jobs? It was like listening to a fictional story, one where it shouldn’t exist. It sounded like lala land.

“And what job is yours?” Rick asked him curiously.

Aaron smirked and started to walk to the barn door, opening it, “I look for people. And bring them back with me to our community.” He chuckled and put his backpack on, “And so, you all can come if you like. I’m not forcing you but if you all want shelter and a place to live…where you can never worry about the dead eating you…then why not?”

He headed out and without further thought or delay, the others were right behind him.

_________

The journey wasn't so bad. If only the heat would leave and that there would be wind outside, it would have made the trip a whole lot better. During the travel, the gang started to open up to Aaron. Glenn offered him one of his bars but Aaron kindly declined, saying that he had tons of food back at home. 

Home. 

The word sounds wonderful right about now. The boys haven't ever felt that they were truly at home...ever. From place to place, they traveled for safety. And whenever they did, it felt like they weren't getting anywhere. It was hard. But now, maybe they were truly going to get that feeling again. To just feel at home.

"Welcome to Alexandria." Approaching a huge gate, the sign said along a huge wall as tall as the eye can see; Rick and others were in aw. 

Spotting their faces, Aaron chuckled as he was amused by their reactions. "Yep, this is it. Home sweet home. I told you that there would be walls. Nice to have them, huh?" 

They all shook their heads, trying not to have their mouths drop. It was truly amazing. This place...it definitely felt like a safe-haven. 

Before they entered, Aaron held his hand out, warning them, "Listen. My job is to bring back people...good people. I trust you guys, but Deanna on the other hand." He looked at them, almost with worried eyes but trying not to show, "Make sure to play nice with her too, yeah." 

Rick stepped in front of the boys and asked, "Who is she?"

Aaron bit his lip but smiled hesitantly, "She's our leader." 

He waved his hand forward for them to follow as the gates opened up for them to go in. Knowing about the leader, Deanna, Rick was starting to feel nervous. Hopefully, everything would turn out to be okay. 

__________

There were houses. Tons of them. The gang has never seen so many while they have been surviving in the apocalypse. Walking through this neighborhood, they happened to see other people. Adults. Not that they were surprised, it's not like a community could possibly be run by a kid. Traveling more along the road, they saw people doing things...maybe their jobs? One guy was working on some yard work, mowing his own lawn and another person was inside, seemingly doing chores around the house. Rick couldn't help but puff; he was confused about these people's lives...like did they not really know what it is like out there? 

Not pondering further, Rick and the others were in front of a house, waiting. At the door stood a lady. She consisted of brown hair, and a shirt with jeans. This must be Deanna. After watching closely, Rick was interrupted by Aaron's talk, "Rick, would you mind coming inside the house for a little bit?"

Rick's eyes raised and by impulse, reached for his gun, "Why?" 

In advance to Aaron being able to speak, the woman behind him spoke, "Because I got some questions to ask all of you. And you're first," She stated in a cold and serious tone, "Alone." She left to be inside the house and Aaron told Rick through his eyes that 'it would be okay'. Rick proceeded up the steps and went inside.

Going in though didn't surprise Rick. It looked exactly like any normal house. Shiny, new; the smell of fresh paint and blossoming flowers roamed the atmosphere. It calmed Rick. Made him remember about his old life. Where he came from. And of his parents. 

"Nice huh?" Rick turned to see the lady sitting down on the couch who was eyeing Rick the entire time. She placed her palm up, aiming it towards the chair, on the opposite side. "Please, make yourself comfy." 

Offering Rick to sit down, he did exactly that without question as he didn't want to blow their chances of living here. When he was sitting across from her, he felt that she was about to pull out her gun and shoot him then. Her eyes, they looked lost, as if something happened to her that changed her well-being. Rick always saw those eyes...in Shane, Daryl. Everyone he's met. Lost and blind. 

Feeling too stressed to relax his shoulders, he started to fidget as seconds would go by and that Deanna hasn't said anything yet. She's only been staring. It was like she was trying to see through him, inside him. To see what Rick would do. 

Rick didn't like the silence and ended up speaking first, "So, what is it that you want to ask me?" 

Deanna's eyes widened and had a thin smile dance across her face, "You're not much of a talker, are you?" The woman asked Rick, who was reaching down for her coffee to take a sip. 

Rick gulped and answered, "Only need to when asked or when the decision is right. I try to be nice. Sometimes it's hard when it feels like you're going to be killed any minute." 

That last part was mostly aimed at Deanna because Rick really felt this way. Being interrogated put strain on Rick, made him think more of what to say; what might the right thing he should say. Deanna placed her cup of coffee down and chuckled to herself, seeming delighted by Rick's attitude, "Well, no surprise there. I do too feel what you're feeling all the time," she leaned forward, almost invading Rick's space, "Aaron says I can trust you. That I can happily accept you all for who you are, but I don't think so." Without realizing the danger Rick was in right now, the woman held a knife close to his stomach, making him immobile. "There's one thing that newcomers must understand, and it's absolutely important," Rick glared back at Deanna and listened, "If you don't fight, you die. It's simple, living in this world...you got to be smart when it comes to choosing your own actions. Whatever choice you make, their will be consequences. You got that?" Rick just continued to stare into her deathly eyes and carried on being brave.

Deanna chuckled and withdrew her knife, settling Rick down into a sort of calm state, "I can see it in your eyes. That cold stare. You have experienced death. You know what it's like out there, huh?" Rick just payed attention, not smiling or responding. "These people," she waved her knife around, almost like a lunatic, "they don't get it. Out there...they're dead if they go out there. Because they don't know any better." She took another sip and put her knife back into its holster.

Rick exhaled and gradually spoke, "So why the formalities? Since you know so much about what's out there, why do you insist on making the people think that everything is okay and will work out just fine?" 

"I don't know honestly." Deanna stated quickly, while shrugging her shoulders. "I just want my people to be happy." 

Rick didn't get it. This woman was almost threatening him with a knife, telling him what it's like out there. But when they start to talk about her people, she's happy for them. That they get to be all peachy and that this whole community is just one big joke-- a circus.

Deanna rubbed her forehead with her fingers and snickered, "You know what makes people happy Rick? Your name is Rick, right? Sometimes I swear Aaron gives me the wrong name."

Rick couldn't help but smile and nodded. "I don't know. What?"

Deanna grimaced, "Guess? Amuse me with your answer. I actually seriously want to know." But Rick didn't have an answer so Deanna proceeded in a different way, "Tell me. Those boys out there, how did you all meet and why are you all together?" 

Rick eyes pondered but he answered in the simplest way possible. He told her the truth. That Shane and him knew each other before all this. That they are brothers. But maybe not so much since the fight happened. He lost his parents to walkers and had to put them down. After a long journey, they met Daryl. Their first meeting was hostile, but eventually they got his trust. Same with Glenn and Abraham. It was rocky but everyone seemed to catch on. To accept each other for who they were. They've been inseparable because they had respect and loyalty towards each other. 

"They're my family. All of those boys out there. We chose to come together and fight for survival." Rick ended it there and Deanna glanced down at her cup, then back to Rick.

She gestured her head and smiled. "Well, that's it then. Family. That's the reason why people are so happy in here. They get the privilege to be with their families, to see their children grow up and for the elders to die peacefully in their sleep." She got up from the couch and went over to the window to look out, "It's hard being leader Rick. And you know why?"

Rick shook his head no, "Why?"

Deanna paused, then uttered, "You will always feel guilt. That whatever happens to someone or anyone--whether they die or get bit--it will always be your fault. Cuz' that's just what a leader is. To protect, to lead and be responsible for everybody's actions." 

Rick jumped from his seat disagreeing, "You're wrong." 

Deanna turned and an eyebrow rose, "Why am I wrong Rick?"

"Not every leader is at fault for what everyone decides to do. Sure, you will always feel responsible but that doesn't change the fact that the person that died was only weak and nothing more." 

Deanna walked over to Rick but kept her distance, "Weak...do you think my people are Rick? That everything here is fake and that they should be soldiers."

Rick started to invade Deanna's space but held his ground, "No. You're people aren't soldiers. But not being soldiers doesn't mean that they are weak." 

"Just blind to the truth." Rick said as he sat back down into his chair and rested his elbows.

Deanna took a moment to think. It seemed she was taken aback by the sudden answer. This boy has been through so much for his age. Rick must have seen many people die, and even started to become different--cold and didn't care for people. She had the idea that hopefully Rick and company would not mind, "Alright Rick, you passed." 

"What?" Rick asked bewildered.

"I said 'you passed'. You and the boys will start living here today and Aaron will show you to your house." Rick gasped. Their own frickin house?

"Deanna, listen. I appreciate the kind offer but why are you accepting us so easily? Surely you would have picked up that I have done the worse kind of things just to stay alive. And my friends too. So, why?"

Deanna smirked and seemed almost wanting to laugh, "You're a good leader Rick...for those boys. I know that you have done things. Things that you can never forget or take back. But I see that you are what we need in this community. A kid that has turned into a young man...a fighter." 

Rick wanted to smile and object to to her about him being a leader but his eyes gaped and he was motionless. 

Suddenly, Rick felt a hand on his chest and he realized it was Deanna. "You also have a heart--kind and loving."

Deanna smiled and then told Rick to leave as she said Aaron would be showing them around and she would give the directions of which house they would be staying in. Startled, Rick's eyes wanted to cry because in that moment that was probably the most thoughtful thing that someone has ever told Rick.

_________

After touring Alexandria, the boys got to know more about the place. It was very peaceful and they really seemed to enjoy it. But there was a problem that Rick still felt deep within his stomach. From the talk he had earlier with Deanna, he still didn't know why she would let her people be all happy and not worrying about the outside. She talked about fighting in order to survive, but why not teach her people that too? It didn't make any sense, however Rick is hoping that everything will be reasonable. 

Not only that, but the boys discovered that there were other kids living in this place. Aaron happened to introduce some of them: Eugene, Rosita, Gabriel, and Sasha. That was only some of them as there were more. First impressions weren't all that great either. By spending some time with them, trying to get to know them, the kids turned out to be all different. Some have grown up in here from the beginning while some came here like they did. 

The first kids they met were Eugene and Rosita. It was obvious that they were friends and knew each other pretty well. While Eugene introduced himself, highly noted to be a nerd when it came to science, Rosita seemed to have her mind and attention on Abraham the most. She would flash her eyes here and there, almost like she was in dreamland. 

Rick and the others couldn't help but tease the both of them for being love birds on the first meeting. Abraham would just brush it off with Rosita making a flirty comment. 

Eventually they met Gabriel. The kid was nice but Rick didn't like him one bit. He was hiding something and sooner or later--Rick would find out.

And out of those greetings, Sasha's was the worst as she was heavily rude upon first appearance. The girl didn't talk much, only grunted and snarled whenever the boys tried to talk to her. The one who was most interested in her personality was Abraham as he whispered into Glenn's ear about 'holy shit. I think I'm in love with this woman.' Or so he said. When the greet ended, Sasha didn't even say goodbye and left the poor boys alone.

"Don't worry. You actually might end up liking her. As long as you can get along with her, you'll all be just fine. Besides, she does have a heart." Aaron said as they moved along the street.

"So this is where you all will be staying." Pointing his hand to the house, all five boys goggled at the humongous mansion.

Glenn was the first to bolt and was already inside to check out the place--without even saying goodbye or thank you. 

The others said their goodnight and lastly, it was just Rick and Aaron by themselves; dusk was hitting over the hills. 

"So, if you need anything, call me." Rick looked at Aaron confused but Aaron planted his palm against his forehead for his stupid mistake, "Oh right, sorry. No phones these days, right? I'll just be two houses down that way." He pointed towards that direction and waved his hand, "Well, goodnight Rick." 

Rick waved at him and nodded, and saw him off down the road. 

From a road travel like today with tons of crazy stuff happening, Rick was finally able to get some rest. 

Before he would go up the steps though, he stopped midway and peered over his shoulder as he thought he might have seen someone. Just over in the bushes, he saw a girl. One with long brown hair, curly and beautiful as they were, and she was picking flowers. Curious, Rick dropped his bag and headed down the steps to get a closer look.

Idly making his way over, he was trying not to disturb her but also didn't want to sneak up on and scare her. Sweat started to trickle down his face but it wasn't out of fear but nervousness. The girl gave Rick chills--feelings that he's never felt before. 

He got closer and after taking one more step, the girl turned her head and glanced up at Rick. As if the wind took away his breath, it did. Rick's heart was beating a million miles an hour and he was seeing an angel for the first time. 

The little girl watched Rick, studying him and she suddenly smiled. "Hello there." 

Rick gulped, probably the loudest one that he's ever swallowed. "Um, hi." He waved at her, trying not to show any blush.

Chuckling to herself, she threw the flower to the side and rubbed her hand against her pants. "Well who might you be stranger?" 

Rick took his hat off, and placed it against his chest tightly. With difficulty of not stuttering, he answered kindly with a beam of light forming on his face, "It's Rick Grimes." With his cheeks getting hotter by the minute, he was hoping that he didn't look like a complete dork. Instinctively, he couldn't help but form the words, "You're really pretty."

Rick's adrenaline was at its peek and he felt like his heart was going to explode after making that comment. The little girl blushed, looking the other way and she laughed, "Please stop it, you're way to kind Grimes." 

Holy shit, saying Rick's last name like that made him melt like butter. 

"What's your name?" Rick wanted to know.

Moving a strand of her bangs to the side of her face to get a clear view of Rick, she bit her bottom lip, "It's Lori." 

And with that, Rick might actually be in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't worry, Deanna isn't a complete psycho path in this story. Something major happened to her to change her personality and I really like this version of her more than the TV show. Also yes, Rick and Lori sitting in a tree...  
> Next chapter's going to be interesting...so stay tuned.


	12. To Know About Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> This chapter is probably the longest ones I've wrote but please enjoy!

The two talked for a while before Rick went home. Lori was kind, innocent and pure. That not a single bad thing could be felt from her; even though Rick didn’t believe in this almighty God, there was one thing that he did right and that was bringing her into his life; a beautiful person—inside and out. Every now and then, she would bite her bottom lip out of shyness and being nervous. Of course, Rick would blush as well, but following a question, the whole conversation changed.

“So, where are your parents or are you alone?” Rick asked in the politest way but seeing Lori’s gaze turn from happiness to blank, he was worried. Her eyes drifted down, with a sore bitterness to them, and she got up quickly, stomping away from Rick.

“Woah, wait a second. I didn’t mean to be rude.” He reached for her arm but Lori roughly slapped it away and she had tears floating in her eyes.

“Don’t ever talk to me again. Never ask me that question. We have already just met and you want to know about my personal life?” She raised her voice, startling Rick because he didn’t realize that wanting to know about her upset her so much.

“Look, I didn’t mean to do that, okay? It’s just, I guess I want to get to know you more. Not a lot of people my age is around anymore, let alone a girl. All I’ve had for company are the boys. So, I’m sorry.” Rick looked down at his hat he was holding and waiting for Lori to understand.

“Alright then, I accept your apology cowboy.” Rick looked up hopeful but the girl was still walking away.

He didn’t take a step forward, "Does that mean you will talk to me again?" and before he knew it, she was off down the road, laughing. Lori sounded fine but who knows.

 _Jesus Rick, what the hell are you doing?_ Rick thought to himself while throwing his hat on the ground.

And that was what happened. Rick was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling because he couldn’t get any sleep from that experience with his new found friend. His room consisted of a twin bed, nice sheets—things that Rick thought would never be seen again—and even had a darts set. Not that Rick would ever play it, it’s just that everything happening right now felt like a dream.

____________

The next day, all the boys set off on their own. Rick has no idea where they all would have gone to since this place wasn’t really that big, let alone they couldn’t get outside these walls. The only one he did end up running into was Daryl, who happened to want to stay back because he felt that touring the place was a waste of time. Rick would agree but curious as he is, he wanted to go out and explore.

Before adventuring out, Rick looked into his closet and found an extra pair of clean clothes. He tugged on his shirt, looking at it and it was dirty as hell. Rick doesn’t know when the last time he has had a proper shower or extra clean clothes, but he went without further delay: to take a shower and change.

Later on, he went outside to see that the day was sunny yet again. But not as hot as usual, with a little breeze of wind. It felt soothing to the young boy.

“Hey Rick.” Rick twirled his head to the right and saw Deanna, with sunglasses and a hat.

Rick waved and sauntered down the stairs to address Deanna. “Mornin’ Deanna.”

Reaching the bottom, Deanna beckoned Rick to follow her, “Please, follow me.”

“What for?” Rick asked while Deanna started walking down the street.

“I want to get to know more about you Rick.” She smiled and splayed out her arm and wrapped it around Rick’s shoulder. “Maybe you might get to know about me a little bit more too.” She winked and they both dashed forward.

___________

Abraham was walking through the fantasy land town. Smirking here and there, trying not to laugh too hard because all of this, everything he was observing was crazy. Not one bit of this place did he like. Although, he did like the sleeping arrangements; better than the dirty floors they had over the past months.

He didn’t like the fact that this community took away their guns. Abraham liked his and felt safe when he held onto it. They were only allowed to have them when they went outside the walls. But Deanna made it perfectly clear for none of the ‘young boys’ to go out without her permission. What was she to them anyways…their mom? Hell, Abraham would never listen to any adult, including her. The right to keep a child in line has long been gone.

Abraham went to take a closer look at the wall and touched it. Feeling that the metal was a 100% durable and able to withstand mostly anything, he chuckled. Back in the past, his dad knew a thing or two when it came to construction before he was recruited in the army; Abraham never wanted to go into that type of career but he wouldn’t have minded either way.

He backed off and turned to head off but he saw the chick from yesterday. _Damn, what was her name?_ The red head literally almost forgot but remembered last minute that it was Sasha, the woman he was falling for.

He really had no idea why he was into her cuz’ many men would seem to not get good impressions from the hard-case gal. She was pretty to a degree; her beautiful thick hair hanging, it made Abraham smile the way she would fling her hair to the side. But those eyes—if he had a nickel for every time that she would stare coldly at him—he would have been rich as all hell. However, that was the most beautiful part of her. Sasha knew what it takes to be a woman, a strong one at that.

She didn’t belong here. Sasha knows what it’s like out there, to live and survive. Something happened to her, to make her feel the way she does. No one would understand her because these people haven’t experienced hardships like she did. Like the boys did.

Next thing he notices, Sasha was retrieving something out of her bag—a knife or stick perhaps? There were holes on some sides of the metallic poles that connected the walls. Sasha used the object in her hand to use as a climbing mechanism as she would fit it through the holes, making a ladder for her to go up.

“Son of a bitch’s monkey’s ass. She’s leaving?” Abraham's eyebrows raised and right after she got over the wall, he whistled, “Damn, brave woman.” He grabbed his knife from behind his back and smirked, “Let’s see what she’s up to.”

___________

“So, what’s it like out there anyhow?” Glenn was looking through a book he hasn’t seen in forever and looked up to see a boy he wasn’t familiar with.

“Um, sorry. But who are you?” Glenn asked while putting the book aside.

“Oh I’m sorry. My name’s Spencer. My mom, she’s the leader here and let you guys in right? Figured I would want to know what it’s like out there since one: I can’t go out there, and two: no one else who has been out there will talk to me.” He sat down next to Glenn and shrugged, “And since you guys _have_ been out there, you mind telling me?”

Glenn didn’t take this kid as generally nice or thoughtful, as in not caring on why these _others_ would not tell him about the outside. “Look, I don’t know if your mom wants me to be telling you this kind of stuff but…”

“Oh no, no, no. She wouldn’t mind. Well, more like she doesn’t care.” Spencer told him abruptly.

Glenn shrugged and sighed, flinging his baseball cap back and forth, “The outside is dangerous. This place you got here, it’s nice. There isn’t a lot like this out there. Mostly the outside consists of geeks.” Spencer questioned Glenn with him being an idiosyncrasy but Glenn explained, “I term the dead as geeks.” He shrugged while Spencer nodded and waited for more, “Out there, all there is are geeks roaming. They are attracted to sound and the smell of blood. The only way to kill one is through the head, as the brain is the only living thing left in its body.”

Spencer was shocked, but why wouldn’t he? This kid has never experienced the outside and Glenn was starting to feel worried for this kid’s life. What would happen if he ended up out there? With no contact with the geeks that were out there, would he somehow make it? Glenn shook off the thoughts as Spencer asked a question.

“So, when people get bit, they turn into these monsters that eat other human beings? Wow, that’s crazy and super-duper cool.” The kid laughed but something in Glenn snapped.

He grabbed Spencer’s shirt and dragged him forward, coming face-to-face with him, “Cool? What the hell is your problem man?”

Spencer raised his hands and shook, “Hey, what’s up? Did I say something wrong?”

The kid was ignorant and Glenn shoved him back, and went to get some air and be away from him, “You have no idea what it is like out there. So what if I told you, huh? Doesn’t make a difference because even if you went out there, knowing about what I told you, you would still die in the end.” Glenn softened his eyes but went right back to holding a glare, “Those geeks out there were once human beings. You think that it’s cool that these so called monsters eat humans? Wake the hell up! My friend’s family members died out there and maybe even became one of those dead things.”

Spencer was shaking but gave him a nasty look; then he smirked, “Holy crap. No wonder the others wouldn’t tell me. Because they lost their loved ones. Too bad but not like I care.”

That was it. Glenn went straight for Spencer’s face and hit him hard. The kid was lying on the ground and rubbing his lip from the stinging pain.

“You have no right! No damn right to say what you just said. At. All.” Glenn’s head was boiling hot and immediately before heading out, he said over his shoulder, “You’re lucky.”

“Not everyone gets to have a life like you.”

__________

It was near the afternoon, not that late, and Daryl was on the porch of their house. He hasn’t left, and hasn’t explored the place more. Even when the boys asked for him to get out, he said he was fine staying here. He just didn’t want to. Daryl didn’t know what to feel about this place. It was nice and safe but that was a lie. Nothing was safe, even if there are walls and weapons. No one is out of harm’s way. 

He cleaned his arrows while they were gone. While he was at it, he also took a nap. It wasn’t like he was bored or anything, he just was feeling somewhat lazy. But once in a while, Daryl was happy that he just got to feel those feelings again.

“I see that you haven’t left the house yet?” Daryl picked up the voice and saw Aaron in front.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude but I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to tag along with me and just walk, I guess. Been a while since I’ve done this sort of thing. Not everyone in here is nice and all.”

Daryl huffed and replied back with a scoff, “What makes you think that I’m nice?”

Aaron took the question as a tease and grinned, “Well, I won’t know until you walk and talk with me. Can’t really tell if you’re truly a bad person just by having you hang around on a porch all day.” Aaron chuckled and Daryl got up on his feet and got under way.

“Let’s go. Don’t have all day.” Aaron followed and they both were walking together to who knows where.

__________

Peachy. Fun. Those words were stuck in Shane’s head as he witnessed everyone’s behavior in Alexandria and he could not even tell how pissed off he was about this place; the way they lived and continued on to be happy and like nothing has changed. It made Shane sick. Pathetic the people were, to say the least.

Between him and Rick’s last talk, everything was falling apart. As if he was the only one on a stranded boat, drifting farther and farther away from the main ship, whom Rick and the other boys were staying on. It tore his heart. All he wanted was for them to all get along. Maybe his jealousy was getting to him. Mostly over Rick.

He couldn’t stand him being leader and making decisions for them. He says that ‘everyone has a choice’, but it didn’t feel that way. Not to Shane at least.

While walking, he did take some of the peacefulness in, smiling and figuring that maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad. When thoughts of doubts about this place were flooding in, his mind changed after seeing this girl. Shane looked at the her and he has never seen her around this place…not until today. His heart skipped and his stomach felt weird, as if butterflies were in there and trying to escape.

Though nervous and feeling the lack of thought to know what to say to her, he just acted normal.

“Well hello precious, aren’t you beautiful on this fine day with the sun beaming down upon your smiling, heavenly face.” He smiled a toothy grin and winked. In his life, even Rick would tease him about it, but he had the knack to flirt. It was normal to him and every girl he did smile at would just come crawling to him. He was used to it. But after stating that sentence, he instantly regretted it. Was it too much? Would she think he was weird?

The girl smiled and blushed, placing the rest of her laundry in the basket. “Hello there handsome, absolutely charming man.” She winked back, giving him a little bit of his own medicine in return with the whole flirt.

Shane’s heart skipped a beat and he rested his elbow on the wood, near the girl’s face. “What’s your name gorgeous?”

After she hung a shirt on the rope, she answered calmly, “Lori. That’s my name handsome. What about you?”

“Pleasure to meet you Lori. My name’s Shane.” He said in a Georgia drawl.

She stuttered and couldn’t help but smile back at the nice gentleman. It’s been too long since Shane has met a girl. And this one was perfect. Pretty and kind.

“After you’re done with laundry, you mind if I sit and talk with you? I mean, if that’s okay with you. Don’t want to spoil your pleasant afternoon with my obnoxious mouth of mine.” He laughed at himself and heard a giggle come from Lori.

“Sure. I don’t mind. I could use the company.” They both smiled and the day went on.

___________

Abraham was sneaking and spying on the little adventurous woman, and he felt awkward for doing so. Not that he minded, it’s just what if she noticed and might try to kill him? But if that were to happen, he wouldn’t mind; he can take care of himself.

Sasha was in no rush, seeming to just travel wherever she goes. There was no destination in mind, more like trying to find someone or something. Abraham kept his distance, not trusting any branches to snap or leaves to fall.

Next, Abraham had to abruptly halt and hide behind a tree as Sasha stopped in open area. Scanning to see what she was waiting for, walkers came out of the tree lines and she brought out her knife. _What does this woman think she doing? There’s got to be at least 7 of those things_. Abraham thought with loads of concern but he sat back to wait to see what happens. He positioned his knife to his side, ready to spring into action if the girl got into any trouble.

Panting at first, Abraham’s grip started to loosen and felt relaxed, to the point that he almost dropped his knife. His face calmed and he smiled.

Not only did she keep herself alive but she killed all of them without breaking a sweat. Blood was on her hands, face—god, she looked absolutely badass. And only with a knife too.

During the kill spree though, Sasha appeared to be enjoying herself while she killed those dead fucks. She had a sinister look on her face, and loved every minute of it. However, after she put her knife back, the girl started to get angry by throwing up leaves into the air. After her tantrum ended, she found herself sitting on the log, her face buried in her hands as she wept.

 _Damn. Poor gal._ Pondering on what to do next, he didn’t regret for what he was about to do. Coming out of the shadows, he went straight to Sasha.

Sasha heard his footsteps and reached for her sharp weapon.

“Hold on there, sugar britches. No need to feel hostile. Just came by to see if you are alright.” Sasha held her knife out and Abraham didn’t push on any further.

“You’ve been following me?” She sniffed as she wiped her nose with her sleeve.

“Well, if I lied to you, I would be a dead man. So yes, I did follow you out here in these woods. Does that bother you little lady?” He smiled as he took a sip of his water.

“Don’t call me lady. My name’s Sasha ass wipe and don’t you forget it.” She was not in the mood for this man’s game and she retreated back slowly, “I’m gonna go now. You didn’t see me nor did I see you.”

Abraham tittered to himself softly but kept his composure, “Why the sudden rush? We’re out here, alone. No one’s looking for us. Not like they would put their scrawny, pathetic scared asses out here anyways. You see, the reason why you come out here is because you like being out here. It makes life feel the way it should be,” Sasha was grabbing her bag and leaving, “I saw it. Your eyes, you like to kill. Thing is though, I don’t know why that is.”

Sasha brought her knife up to Abraham’s throat and threatened him with a dark scowl, “You know nothing about me. You and your boys should mind their own fucking business alright? Like I give a damn of what you just saw.”

The knife was being pushed further into Abraham’s jugular, almost drawing blood. He looked down at her eyes and smiled, “You have got to have the most gorgeous eyes that I have ever seen.”

Gasping out of shock, Sasha was becoming muddled, “What?”

Abraham softly grabbed her arm to lower it. She did so as she looked like she was in a trance. “I wouldn’t mind if you had killed me. Because you my darling are one soft badass.”

Sasha looked away and Abraham thinks he saw a blush form on her cheeks. “Get the hell out of here!”

The girl was yelling now, probably out of embarrassment. Abraham softly stepped back: “No worries. I’ll be on my way. But you do owe me a kiss now.”

Sasha was now angry and went to slap him but she missed. “What the hell for?”

“By making you stop crying.” He pointed his finger at her cheeks that were replaced with dryness instead of tears to make a point.

Abraham left while whistling and Sasha was alone.

She touched her soft cheek and felt the dry tears that were once there. Sasha smiled and laughed.

_____________

“I know that this isn’t your thing but I appreciate the walk.” Aaron and Daryl were watching these adults do gardening work while they sat down on the grass.

Daryl was listening mostly to Aaron while he talked the most. It shouldn’t be a surprise that Daryl was the non-talkative one but here and there he would.

“So, what is it that you really want? I know that you didn’t pull me out here just to talk about people doing garden stuff?” Daryl asked Aaron while he was picking the grass.

Aaron huffed out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head, “Okay, you got me. You see the reason why I wanted to talk to you was that I need to ask a favor from you, and specifically you.”

Daryl looked at Aaron and nodded for him to talk more.

“I’ve been doing my job for a long time. Probably since I have been here. And the more and more I do it, I start to have my moments of…losing it.” Aaron gulped and didn’t look back at Daryl. “You see these moments I have is sort of like I’m going crazy… heh. You probably think that I am crazy talking about this but I just…”

Daryl reached out his hand and patted Aaron’s shoulder to calm him down. “It’s alright man. We all have our crazy moments to deal with. Sometimes we just need to let things out in order for everything to be okay.”

Aaron smiled at Daryl. Daryl asked, “So, what happened to ya? Why do you want my help?”

Aaron rubbed his nose, and looked almost like he was going to cry. “Before I came to Alexandria, I was like you guys. Living on the road but I wasn’t totally like you guys at the start. I had a family. My parents were with me and I had a younger brother.” The teen said, as he stared down the street. “We did okay. We fought the dead and held our own. We were a team in some ways.” The boy started to shake but wasn’t stuttering. “One night, my family and I camped and settled in. One rule that we all made was to not travel far and to never separate.”

Daryl stretched his arms and looked at Aaron suspiciously: “Well, my brother and I didn’t quite follow that rule,” Aaron sniffed and formed white knuckles in his lap, “There was a cliff nearby, we thought that watching the sunrise would be a good idea since the view from there was nice. So, we did just that. Everything was fine at first but…” Aaron finally spun around to face Daryl and he was almost to the point of weeping, “There were so many of them that I didn’t realize that my brother didn’t have a knife on him and he was getting too close to the edge.”

The boy started crying and Daryl realized what the ending was. Aaron sniffed again and wiped his tear, “I ran away after it happened. And that’s when I found Alexandria and started doing my job. To find people,” smiling again, he relaxed, “you’re special Daryl. You’re able to read into whether or not a person is good or bad…I can tell. So that’s why I need you. Because you’re good at that.”

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement to help. He asked Aaron on why he took the job and the answer was obvious: “I’m doing it for my brother.” 

_____________

The day was interesting. Deanna talked about her community; that it was built as a side project for her and her husband. Reg was her husband’s name and Rick has yet to meet him. Basically, Alexandria was already here by the time the apocalypse started—it’s just that the walls had to be made and that’s where Reg came in. He was the one, with loads of help from other people, to build the wall. And with wise intentions, he made sure that the walls would be high and stable enough for no walkers to ever come through or destroy it.

“But don’t you have anybody keeping watch on the walls? Like making sure that there aren’t any holes? Also, that watch tower would be a good spot to see far for any danger coming. Maybe you should think about hiring someone to do it.” Rick pointed to the tower and Deanna smiled because she knew the answer.

“No worries Rick. I thought about that before you even mentioned it. There is someone that I have in mind and you probably haven’t met her yet.” Deanna said as they both strolled along the wall.

“Really? I think I have met at least everybody in here, is it Sasha? Rosita?”

Deanna shook her head and then raised her voice as someone was in front of the two, “And speak of the devil. Here she is now.”

Rick saw a girl he hasn’t seen before, and it wasn’t Lori this time. This girl wore a pony tail, blonde hair and had casual clothes on. Her age looked all the same to Rick, probably close to his. The girl came up to the both of them and smiled.

“Hey Deanna. Nice to see you. Who’s this?” The girl asked while nodding towards Rick.

“This here is Rick Grimes. He has joined our community since yesterday and will be living here full time now. We have been taking a stroll, getting to know each other a little bit. And he’s also has offered me advice about security around here and that’s where you come into the picture sweetheart.” The girl blushed and turned her head away for the gesture, “You have a great shot and I think that the job will suit you.”

Deanna was done talking and the girl brought out her hand for Rick to shake, “I’m Jessie by the way. It’s good that we can get more company. These days, I feel that this world just keeps getting lonelier and lonelier.” Rick grasped her hand and shook.

After shaking, Jessie couldn’t keep her eyes off of Rick, as her face sparkled with interest. Rick just kept smiling, and the two were exchanging warmed welcomed faces. Taking them out of their dazes, Deanna interrupted their moment.

“Alright then. Jessie, if you will excuse us but I have to talk to Rick some more about certain stuff? You and Rick have plenty of time to catch up with each other. So, good to see you dear and best be on our way.”

Deanna took off and Rick turned to leave.

“It was nice meeting you Rick.” Jessie said as she waved.

“Yeah, same to you.” Rick spoke back softly and he was following Deanna.

It was almost near dinner time, and the two were near Deanna’s house. Deanna went to sit on the stairs and she asked Rick to join her. While they sat, Rick really had no idea what she was going to talk about. They’ve already talked about Alexandria, his friends and a little bit about himself. But something bothered Rick and he needed to know about something that relates to the other kids in here.

“Deanna?” Rick wanted to get her attention.

“Hmm?” Deanna was trying not to doze off but she was only continuing to stare at her place and the people that would come by.

“About the other kids in here…they are all alone like we are, huh?”

Rick noticed that none of them had parents and he was interested in wanting to find out. Deanna relaxed herself and she nodded.

“Yes. Most of the kids that you have met have no parents. The only exception is Rosita. But other than that, I guess you can say that you all are orphans in some way, correct?” She asked Rick, but not in a tauntingly way and Rick had a blank expression. “But enough with the moping, you want to know more about these kids, right? Why I give them such hard tasks and jobs though they are kids in the first place?”

Rick looked up to see Deanna smiling and she was taking a sip of her tea from her mug. Noticing that Rick wanted her to tell him, she avoided his gaze, “Well, too bad. If you want to find out more about them, you’ll just have to go and talk to them yourself.”

Rick’s face looked annoyed and he rebutted, “That’s not fair. Come on. I’ve told you about my life and the other boys, right? The least you can do is tell me why you do give these other kids risk taking jobs? And maybe even why your different from the rest of your community?”

Deanna looked at Rick with a quirked brow, “Different? How?”

Rick gulped and slid a hand through his hair, “Well, you say you’re on about people should be tough and fight in order to live. Yet you let your own people have their own ideas and not be bothered about the outside.” Deanna wasn’t looking at Rick, just listening. Before Rick was getting up, he stared into Deanna’s eyes seriously, “Your ways…it’s going to get people killed.”

Rick was leaving but then he was yanked back on the arm. He cringed and was sitting down yet again next to Deanna. “You want to know why I have you and the other kids do vigorous jobs?”

Rick nodded his head and Deanna carried on with the conversation, “I was naïve, careless, stupid, and didn’t know a damn thing about the outside world…I was just like these folks living in here. I had visions that were pipe dreams and didn’t matter in the end. Before Reg and I built this place, I had a sister. She and I were inseparable, always together when it got tough. My sister always looked out for me, took care of me and loved me.” Rick saw white appear on her face as it was becoming pale, “I killed her.”

Rick’s heart stopped and moved a little away from her. Her face grimaced and she turned to see Rick, “Not in the way you think…more like I got her killed for my mistake.” Rick eased at those words, and his breath became even again. “We were outside the walls for the first time. At the time, I didn’t know anything about walkers or what they were capable of. I didn’t know how to kill one. That’s how brainless I was about the real world. She and I got separated in the mix of a mini horde. They tore her apart as I watched and couldn’t do anything to help her. My sister was always there for me Rick. But I wasn’t there for her at that moment.” Deanna rubbed her forehead and took a deep sigh, “I changed Rick. All it takes is one bad day and I end up like this. Crazy, insane and sometimes I’m losing myself.”

Rick could see it. He has changed and so have the others. She had a point in all this.

“That’s why I want you and the others to be strong, to take on the risks and challenges. To kill every last one of those dead shits out there. You are that next generation Rick.” Deanna waved Rick to leave and he did so hesitantly.

Though only a few steps in front, Deanna whispered. “I don’t want you to make the same mistake I did Rick.”

She thought that Rick didn’t hear but he heard loud and clear. Silently, he went home thinking.

__________

Shane was in love. Lori and him got to know each other and during the day, she was kind enough to show him around and to tell him stories about the area.

One time, there was almost a kitchen fire and everyone was flooded into a panic, even though everything outside the walls was far worst.

Another one she mentioned was about a cat got inside and all the kids were chasing it. It got away though but the kids named it anyways.

“I named him catchy.” Lori said with a smirk.

Shane asked with a smile, “Catchy?”

Lori shoved him aside and laughed, “Yeah, like a nickname for ‘catch me if you can’ and the cat got away from us.” Shane laughed more and Lori tagged along with him.

As the two were toning down a bit, they both stared at each other. Shane saw Lori’s pink lips and instinctively licked his own. Leaning down closer, he closed his eyes to make a kiss. But he wasn’t met with Lori’s lips but her finger. “Wait.”

Shane stumbled a little back, shocked by the sudden movement. “Did I do something wrong or…”

“Sorry, it’s just that I have feelings for someone else. You’re really nice and all.” Shane’s eyes were drifting sideways; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I thought that we can stay as friends though.”

His head spun and Shane wasn’t listening. “But I do want to ask you, have you seen him? I noticed that you are in the same boat as him, new to this place.”

Shane has never been duped by a girl. Thinking that everything would be just fine with meeting this girl, it was crushed instantly because Lori had someone else in mind. This whole day now felt like a joke, that he was wishing and hoping.

“Rick Grimes…”

Shane’s head snapped to Lori and asked her with a growl, “What did you say?”

Lori looked scared at the way Shane was being mean just now but she said anyways, “I asked if you know a guy that goes by Rick Grimes?”

His pulse was unsteady. Shane’s hand was starting to shake. And his eyes almost red. He was angry.

_Rick. What the hell does she see in him? When the hell did they meet?_

So many questions popped in his head like a tidal wave was coming but before he could say goodbye, Lori was already doing so, “Oh, there he is. It was nice talking to you Shane and I hope that we can stay as friends.”

She took off, and little did she realize, she left Shane in an angry heated mess.

Shane’s eyes wandered to follow her movement. Glancing up, he saw her approach Rick. She was smiling to him while Rick blushed innocently while holding hit hat.

_Fucking charming huh. They be good for each._

There was a voice inside him, telling him tauntingly about everything and he tried to remove it by banging his head with his hand. But it was too late.

Looking at the two, he pinpointed the problem that was interfering and ruining his life.

Rick Grimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, lots of stuff, huh?   
> We got to know more about all of the boy's opinions about Alexandria. Even got to know about other characters. So, hope everyone liked it and see you next time.


	13. A New Community

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone.  
> Just waiting to hear some news about TWD season 10 finale...ugh. Lol. Anyways please enjoy the chapter.
> 
> ** Also, just a huge warning that this chapter has a little bit of attempted rape/ rape vibes in it but it's not really vivid but it is there. If you don't want to read, please skip.

Rick couldn’t believe on what he was hearing. It had to be a joke or some sort of trick. There was no way that there were more people out there. Another community residing near this place whom Deanna knew about.

“That’s right Rick. We aren’t the only community living out here. We trade with them and we are going to see them today: to the Hilltop.” Deanna said as she was packing the car up with weapons and other supplies.

Rick’s face was surprised and he chuckled, “Seriously? I literally just got here in Alexandria and it’s only been two days and you trust me enough to have me tag along with you to this other place? I don’t know whether or not you’re crazy or stupid?”

Deanna smiled thinly and she settled her hands on her hips, “I may be crazy Rick but if you call me stupid again, you’ll regret it.” Deanna said with a tease.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rick laughed while he helped Deanna with loading the last bin.

It was nice. Rick thought he would never get this feeling again. Of someone who respects and listens to him. Didn’t treat him like a child and accepted his ways and personality. Deanna wasn’t like his parents. She was different and Rick thinks maybe that’s the reason why he’s come to like her.

After she told Rick the truth about the reason for her actions, Rick started to look up to her. Even with the little time they are having, Rick really convinced himself that it is right for people to fight in order to not perish—to die a miserably death. He was gradually getting used to everyone in the community being happy because deep down, he missed these times.

To have fun, relax with no worries and to naturally laugh. Rick loathed the fact that he would sometimes do a fake smile or laugh because that just wasn’t him. He always envied Glenn. The boy had a knack for always being able to smile, nothing fake to it. Just a genuine smile because the kid was kind and was there for everyone, including Rick.

While Deanna was finishing up with the load, she asked Rick to ask his friends if they wanted to tag along for the ride. Rick did so and went to find them.

During the long search, he found all the boys and gathered them so Rick could talk.

“Another community? That’s really cool.” Glenn said with excitement as the other boys didn’t react the same.

“This other community, is it safe?” Abraham spoke as if he was alarmed. Rick looked at him questioningly, “I mean, do you trust Deanna enough that this community that she’s friends with ain’t another prison matter?”

Rick shook his head, “I trust Deanna Abraham. You all should too. She’s a smart woman, don’t think that she would make friends with a rough group, yeah? Especially how her people act, there’s no way she would put her people in harm’s way with another group who’s dangerous.”

They all looked at each other, and knew Rick had a point. A good point at that. Abraham shrugged his shoulder and sighed, “Well, I’m sorry Rick. But I’ve got plans of my own that I got to attend to.” Rick nodded and Abraham brushed by him and left.

“Anyone else?” Rick asked the four.

“I’ll also be staying back Rick. Need to check out something. Something to deal with.” It was hard to make eye contact with Shane but he understood. Why would he want to come? He and Rick aren’t getting along and it would just be awkward between the two.

“Alright then. I guess it’s just Daryl, Glenn and me.” Rick scrunched the bridge of his nose and the three of them went, leaving Shane behind.

Shane’s eyes were like daggers, eyeing Rick’s back as he left. _This is your chance Shane._

Shane’s mind was playing with him. The voice was back again. He violently shook his head, “No, no.”

_Come on Shane. Reach for your gun._

As if in a spell, Shane reached down, glazing his hand over his pistol. _Do it._

_Kill him now._

Shane was about to take out his gun and shoot Rick dead and there but a voice stopped him.

“Shane?”

It was Lori. The girl was holding a basket, staring out of concern. “You alright?”

Shane rubbed his head, touching the beads of sweat on his forehead. He smiled, “Um, yeah. I’m alright.”

Lori looked unconvinced but nodded anyways and returned the smile. She looked over at Rick and asked, “Not tagging along?” After asking, she still looked at Rick, and it bothered Shane immensely. Jealousy was getting to him, almost to the point of rage.

“No, not today.” He bit his lip as Rick was getting away, knowing that was his only chance at taking him out. But he looked back at Lori, “Uh, actually. I was wondering if we could talk, and catch up and stuff.”

Even though she had feelings for Rick, probably by now his rival, Shane really liked Lori. He wouldn’t mind if they stood as friends and talking to her might ease the tensions off of himself and help him relax.

“Sure. Just let me bring this over to the Johnson’s and we can talk and hang.” Lori went on her way and Shane looked to see that Rick and the boys have left in their vehicles.

___________

The ride felt long. Even though the place must have been at least a hour and a half away, it felt long to the boys. But during the ride, Rick would look out the window, seeing the leaves fall from the trees, or see more deserted cars around the area. There were also walkers nearby. Luckily, they didn’t have to deal with them at the moment since they had more important matters to attend to.

Rick rode with Deanna, Daryl and Glenn. Deanna drove with Rick, who was in the passenger’s seat. He observed the path they were taking and then he thought back to Shane. He was irritated, more at himself for not being a good friend, to make things right. Yet, he was also angry at Shane. That he didn’t come to with his feelings and that he wouldn’t confront Rick about them.

“What you thinking about?” Rick’s mind blanked and turned to Deanna who asked.

“Nothing. Just curious on how much farther we have to go.”

Deanna gripped the steering wheel as she turned the vehicle on a dirt path, “Well, good news. We’re here.”

Rick looked out of the front window, and saw a wall sit in front of his widened eyes. Glenn and Daryl stared as well, mouths forming to open. Deanna smiled and she got out of the car, “Let’s go boys. Time to get stuff moving.”

The wall was huge but not as big as Alexandria’s. It was made out of wood—big huge logs with spikes at the top. Kind of like back in the day when colonists and settlers built forts. Yeah, that’s what this looked exactly like. There were two gentlemen at the top, looking down at their arrival and shouted to open the gates up.

Well, that’s good. They look to have some security and a decent spy tower to look for danger.

Rick helped Deanna unload the car and when the gates opened, Rick glanced to see an older man—around a grandpa’s age—and came down to greet Deanna with the warmest smiles that he has ever seen. The man had a farmer’s hat on, plaid shirt, and jean overalls. Behind him, Rick was able to get a closer look inside and what he saw amazed Rick as it was vastly different.

A garden. A huge garden stood inside and Rick could see tomatoes, lettuce, all sorts of vegetables you could eat. Rick walked up next to Deanna, carrying a bin. Deanna stopped him and he put the bin down, “There he is. Hershel, this is Rick Grimes. He has offered to help me today with the trade and I would say that this gentleman is one special boy. Very kind and helpful.” Deanna said with a grinned face.

The older man looked at Rick from head to toe and met his gaze, “Hello Rick. Deanna here has told me lots about you. Seems that you have found yourself at home, yes?” The man reached out his palm, “I’m Hershel Greene. I’m the leader of Hilltop and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Rick looked down at the older gentleman’s hand and took hold, in a vice grip. “Nice to meet you sir. Pleasure is mine.”

After shaking, Hershel waved his hand, “Come Rick. It would be a delight to show you around and on how we work here. Deanna.” Deanna smiled and eyed Rick to tread behind her.

Rick went to grab the bin bellow but Hershel moved his hand in front of his chest, “Please. Allow my men to take care of it.” Two men grabbed the bin instead, bringing it within the gates.

“Let’s go, shall we?” Hershel said and the both of them advanced.

The community was small. Not a lot of area for space to sleep and live. There was mainly the mansion and some trailer homes. Some people even pitched tents. But to Rick’s thinking, he figured that none of the members minded because they all seemed happy. Not too fancy like Alexandria but it had what it needed. Protection, food and somewhere to sleep. Rick saw to his right of some people giving Alexandrian's different bins, probably for the trade.

He looked over at Hershel, “We give you certain supplies while you give us what?”

Hershel turned to Rick, “We provide the food. You see here, we have a whole garden. And we don’t mind sparing some to others. Deanna’s my friend…has been since the beginning.” He smiled and nodded his head forward, “Come here Rick, take a look.”

Rick headed over to Hershel, who was looking out at his community from the house, “There are people here who have been through so much. I just thought that God had a thing in mind. He has given me the hope that our future may be alright. That we can grow and prosper.” Rick chuckled to himself, “Deanna told me about what happened with your parents. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Rick looked over and he smiled, “Thanks. But don’t mean to be rude but how can you say that this almighty being will have this all work out?” He smugly asked, referring to God.

Hershel didn’t mind the question and said, “Do you ever wonder how you came to be? Survive till this day and that you were able to have friends you could trust. Don’t you see it; God has given you those chances. You found Deanna and Alexandria, don’t you think that God might have been there to guide you.”

Rick looked unimpressed but knew Hershel meant well, “I don’t know what to think anymore. My parents died in front of me. My best friend and I aren’t on good terms. And I feel like I am losing myself.”

“But you came through. Look at you now son. You’re here, helping Deanna and I see that you look out for those boys over there,” he pointed towards Daryl and Glenn, “and they respect you. And they should.” His eyes lowered and then looked reassured, “I’m not trying to argue with you. It’s just that you are a good person Rick, I can tell by the way you act. I don’t care whether or not that you see God; all I ask is that you look at the happy thoughts...memories; things like that.” Hershel squeezed Rick’s shoulder and smiled.

Suddenly, a different voice came up behind the two gentlemen, “Hershel dear, you mind coming along with me to take a look at the trade? Rick can take a stroll around here, if that’s okay with you and Rick, of course.” Deanna looked tired and seemed to want to get the trade done and over with.

Hershel gave her a firm nod, “Of course,” he looked at Rick, “Go along and tour the place. I’m sure you will find this area comforting.” Rick acknowledged and went on his way.

“I see the trade is going by smoothly. Thanks for all you do for us Hershel. Without this food, I don’t know how we would have been able to survive. On top of this being kept secret, we can’t afford the saviors to know about this.” Deanna had serious eyes and Hershel agreed.

“I know Deanna,” Hershel removed his hat and placed it down on one of the bins, “if we’re caught,” he sighed and his eyes squinted from the sun hitting his face, “Deanna, the saviors will show no mercy. I’m not so sure how long I can keep this trade of ours up.”

Deanna’s eyes snapped open and was alerted, “We can’t give up Hershel. This is for us, not them. So far, we have been fine, we…”

“Can’t take any more chances. I can’t risk my people’s lives for this trade offer. I’m sorry Deanna, but this may be our last one.” Hershel lowered his eyes, feeling the guilt coming along.

After a few seconds, Deanna huffed in frustration, “Fine. But if this thing continues with the saviors. You know what must be done.”

Hershel’s head came back into contact with her eyes because he was aware of her intentions.

“You will go to war with us.”

______________

Back in Alexandria, Lori and Shane were hanging with each other. They took a stroll along the road, seeing others do activities: walking, smiling, playing. During this time, Shane started to feel a little better. Now that Rick was away, and it was just him and Lori—it felt like this was his life. One without Rick Grimes.

It was awful to think. But Shane was happy with himself. No competition nearby or someone who happens to take away everything from him. Bitterly thinking to himself, Shane’s head was feeling hot.

_Rick has taken everything away from me. My confidence, my actions, my choices…even my girl._

Shane stopped himself from overthinking. Girl? The one he was speaking about was Lori. Never has he thought about wanting to be together, forever, with a girl in his life because that’s just not how he thought.

In school, he would tease and flirt with every girl he ran into. None of them interested him in the way of love but Lori was an exception. There was something about her…something that made Shane want her to only be his and his alone.

She was kind, beautiful and she had this spark come from her. Like she was an angel coming down from heaven.

The two were at Shane’s house and they both were about to part ways until Shane grabbed her wrist, “Stay with me Lori, just for a little longer. Please.” He talked in a possessive tone as his eyes looked at Lori from head to toe.

“But Shane, I have to be home soon. It’s getting late anyways.” She drew back her arm but Shane wasn’t letting her go easy.

“Now hold up. Why are you in such a hurry? You don’t have any parents at home for you to see. I know you don’t. I would have met them by now.” Shane said with a sneer.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Maybe I do have parents and maybe…I don’t want you to meet them.” She said defiantly and Shane raised his voice a tad more.

“Oh come on Lori. You say that but let’s face it. You and I are the same. No parents, no life, no reason to be here…inside Alexandria.” Lori looked at him as he was going crazy, “The only thing you need in your life is me. Only me.” Shane pointed his thumb to his chest, showing a Cheshire grin.

Lori took a step back, “You’re scaring me Shane. Please, just stop it okay.”

But Shane didn’t stop. He stepped towards her, feeling angry more. “Why do you have interest in Rick anyways?” he yelled in her face and she flinched.

Shane moved away and she returned to his gaze with fury, “What does any of this have to do with my personal feelings for Rick? Are you jealous? I told you that I don’t see you that way Shane. I like Rick because he’s sane and truthful.”

Shane jerked his head roughly, “And you don’t think I am? That I’m not capable of being there for you, to protect you and love you.”

Lori shook her head, “Stop please, just no more.”

This heated argument was getting nowhere. And it took a lot out of Lori, her emotions were skyrocketing because she thought that Shane was a good man. Just five minutes ago, they were pleasantly having a good afternoon together, but now they were arguing over something stupid.

Lori took a step to her right, turning to leave. But Shane grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward into his chest. He swooped his arms around her, holding her from escaping.

“Let go! Let go of me Shane!” She was elbowing him in the rib cage as she fought to be free.

Shane whispered into her ear,” Rick ain’t built for this world. I’m a better man than him Lori. I can be there for you. Forever.”

Shane lowered his hand near Lori’s pants and Lori shrieked so loud that Shane had to cover her mouth. Automatic tears were coming down her face, as she tried to break free.

_Please stop._

Lori's eyes snapped open, remembering a memory.

_Please, don’t do this. I trusted you._

_The man reached out his hand._

_Please stop!!!_

Lori bit Shane’s hand and used her leg to kick Shane right into his stomach, sending him on the ground. She panted, trying to control her tears from flowing. She looked at Shane and screamed.

“Don’t you ever…ever come near me again! I hate you!” Lori bit her lip and rubbed her face with her hand. She moved away slowly, still crying her eyes out.

Shane looked mortified of what he just did. To her and her feelings.

And he was even more ashamed of himself.

______________

Rick with the other two were taking in the new community while Deanna was finishing up with the trade. The three liked this area. It was different and unique. One thing that Rick noticed was these people didn’t have guns. They only had spears and wooden sticks.

It puzzled him. Surely they could have gone out and scavenged for supplies while also looking for ammo and guns. Armed rifles were easier to handle, let alone they could take out walkers and even humans with no difficulty. It does attract walkers by sound but still, it was better than wood or spears.

“Cool stuff kid! Can I borrow it for a while?” Suddenly, Glenn’s hat was taken off of his head as a kid raced by, smiling happily.

“What the hell?” Glenn rubbed his hat-less head and they all jerked their heads to see a kid with a beanie, a long coat and long hair, running by them.

“Catch me if ya can!” The boy yelled as he was playing with the others.

“Come on!” Glenn yelled at the Daryl and Rick; they all chased after the new boy.

Rick had no idea what was going on. He felt like he was back in pre-school playing tag with strangers. It wasn’t fun and he did not miss this game; he didn’t miss the running.

The boy was certainly fast, and he was able to dodge every tackle the boys would throw at him. This kid was a jokester, a prime living example of a clown. What was the deal with him anyways?

The kid was far ahead of the three and it would take them forever just to catch up to him. But lucky for them at the moment, the boy was tripped by an unfamiliar face and was on the ground as Rick and the other boys approached him.

“Just what do you think yer doing Jesus?” The girl had her arms crossed and eventually, she grabbed the hat from his hands. “Sorry about that. He just likes to tease any newcomers whenever he gets the chance.” She handed the hat to Glenn and nodded, “My name’s Maggie and this son a bitch here is Paul. But he likes to be referred as Jesus.”

Rick side eyed the two and he took off his cowboy hat in a nice gesture, “No worries. I’m Rick Grimes. This is Daryl,” Rick eyed Daryl and then he pointed to Glenn who had the hat, “and this here is Glenn.”

Daryl nodded at the two, and Glenn stared hard into Maggie’s gorgeous green emerald eyes and he instantly blushed. “It’s nice to meet you. Always a pleasure to meet new people. This place of yours, it’s nice.” The boy smiled and hid away his shyness.

“Why thanks. My daddy has done a good job. Never would have made it though, without the help along the way.” Maggie stepped over to help Jesus up to his feet.

“Your dad? You mean Hershel?” Rick asked the emerald-eye girl.

“Yes, that’s my daddy alright. You two met recently? Hope he didn’t give you a hard time.” Maggie peered over Rick’s shoulder, spying her dad as she thought about him.

“No, no, nothing like that. He’s very nice actually. In fact, he was just telling me about how I should appreciate God’s wisdom and what not.” The boy chuckled and made Maggie blush out of embarrassment.

“He said that? Sorry about that. You see, my family and I grew up on a farm with really nothing besides school, church and prayer. So, of course he would say something about God.” She face palmed herself and over to her left, another girl appeared—with blonde hair and a little shorter than Maggie.

“Maggie, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. You could have at least told me where you were going.” The little girl said as she glanced over at the three boys. “Who are they? I’ve never seen them around here.”

“They're from Alexandria. They're here for the trade, Beth.” Jesus said as he rolled his eyes.

Beth looked amused, “Really?” She looked over and introduced herself and then asked, “And your names?”

The three boys presented themselves and Beth took keen interest in Daryl, the last of the three to announce his name with a scoff.

“You always this moody?” Beth asked Daryl, who looked annoyed.

“Nah, just can’t stand to be in one place for so long.”

“Oh, I see.” Beth rubbed her chin in thought and then turned her heads to Maggie, “Well sister, we best be on our way. We need to finish up with gardening.”

Jesus and Beth left together and Maggie smiled at the newcomers, “It was nice meeting all of you.” Maggie left but not before winking at Glenn.

Glenn’s heart stopped for a second and his gaze was glued to her the whole time until she was completely gone from his sight. As if stuck in a love trance, Daryl had to wave his hand in front of Glenn to pull him out of his daydream.

“Oh sorry. Are we leaving?”

Daryl smirked and Rick giggled to himself, “Yep, seems that Deanna is just about finished. You ready to go?” Glenn and Daryl shook their heads yes and they went to see Deanna.

Up there near the trucks, Deanna looked frustrated. She was more distant from the others, and was ordering everyone to ‘hurry it up’ in a cold state of mind. It took Rick by surprise because he hasn’t seen her like this. There first encounter, yes, was troubling but never has he seen her upset so much.

Out of concern, he told Daryl and Glenn to head over to the car and that he would meet them there. Rick walked over to Deanna and she turned with a glare, “What do you want?”

“Excuse me?” Rick asked with a quirked brow.

“It seems you enjoyed the place, haven’t you? Well, too bad for you but we probably won’t be coming back. At least not for now…hopefully.” Her teeth gritted and she slammed the trunk that was full of food.

“What do you mean Deanna? What happened between you and Hershel?” Rick wanted to know the truth behind her behavior but all he was met with was a blank expression.

“None of your business. Now get in the car.” She shut her door closed but Rick wasn’t getting inside yet.

He needed to have a talk with Hershel.

______________

“Hershel!”

The farmer wheeled himself around from his seat and saw an advancing Rick heading straight for him. “What can I do for you Rick? Aren’t you supposed to be leaving with Deanna right about now?”

“No, I’m not leaving. Not just yet. I have a question for you and you better answer me truthfully.” Hershel was wiping his hands from the dirt on a towel and nodded to Rick. “Why is Deanna upset? Did you say something to her?” He growled under his breath, making Hershel feel uneasy.

“Now Rick. Don’t get the wrong idea but I didn’t hurt her in any way. Just had a little discussion about this trade of ours and that we can’t do it anymore. That’s all.” Rick seemed to relax a little but he was still not too happy.

“Listen, she wouldn’t tell me a lot and I know you won’t too. I know. It’s none of my business but all I ask of you is to keep doing this trade with Deanna. Regardless of the reason why you want to stop.” He was sincere with his statement and really convinced for Hershel to agree, “I met your daughters.”

Hershel looked and saw Rick’s eyes, “They are good people. Good for you and this community. Would you really stop doing this trade and put your own daughters lives at risk for not taking advantage of it?”

That’s when Hershel snapped but not too aggressively, “My daughters are my everything Rick. Of course I would take this trade for granted but what you don’t seem to understand is the consequences of this process.”

Rick took a step back and rolled his eyes out of annoyance, “Deanna told me something. Something that I will never forget. She told me that ‘a leader will always have that responsibility, to feel the guilt and that every decision that is made will be a consequence’.” Rick turned to look at the cars, “a part of me believes that but the other says no. A leader will always make rash decisions for their loved ones. Whatever the case may be, I know that you would do anything to ensure safety for your daughters.”

Hershel looked at Rick who started leaving, “Wait Rick.” Rick halted and looked up, “I’ll keep doing the trade. You tell Deanna that, you hear me?” Rick took that with a smile and walked off, feeling happy.

Hershel rubbed his chin, feeling a little overwhelmed by the agreement he has come to. But he smiled, seeing that Rick was a good person after all.

_____________

“Man, what a day?” Glenn said as he stretched while yawning afterwards.

Daryl rubbed his eyes but struggled to maintain them from closing and going to sleep. He groggily spoke, “Yeah, long day.”

Rick yawned too and just before he followed after them, he saw Lori coming near. Looking back and forth between the boys and her, he went to her and saw the distraught in her eyes.

Taking a closer look, Rick could see her eyes were puffy and red, swollen from the huge amounts of crying. Her face was pale and lips chapped. She looked as if she didn’t get enough sleep.

“What happened to you Lori?” He asked with worry as he placed his hand onto her forehead, seeing if she had a fever.

“Shane.” Lori’s eyes wandered towards Rick’s and she met his eyes that looked pained but angry.

“Shane? He did this?” He asked her.

Lori had more tears coming but she wasn’t frantically weeping. The tears came down like waterfalls and she was just emotionless as they went. She nodded silently and sniffed.

Rick was speechless. Out of everyone, Shane would do this kind of stuff to Lori, out of all people. Lori was pure, not an enemy. Rick’s pupils were starting to dilate and he was getting angrier at the minute. Clenching his hands in and out, he controlled his breathing and held both his arms out gently.

“Come here.” Lori moved in between Rick’s arms as she rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Rick hugged her tightly and Lori said under her breath that gave Rick chills. Yet he knew it was true.

“Shane is dangerous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We finally got to meet the Greene family and Jesus. So yes, in this story I had decided for Hershel to be leader of Hilltop instead of the cowardly, treacherous Gregory (I absolutely hate that guy), and to have Rick meet him differently. Rick and Hershel will have a close bond, like in the TV show. And the saviors are coming??? Lol, just a little tease in this chapter but they ARE definitely coming soon. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be crazy and I'm hoping that I will get it out sometime this week. If not, it will be coming next week after the weekend. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed and stay tuned.


	14. Death Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy  
> Lol, I am not dead. I am so sorry that it took this long for the next chapter to come out. Life's been really crazy. I hope that everyone has been doing well this summer and enjoy this chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Hopefully it won't take long...

Sometimes, when you think you can do something, and that you feel brave and tough enough, you really aren’t going to try; cause' when you are about to do it, you suddenly back away and chicken out. It sort of sees how humans truly are. Deep down, humans are afraid to face their troubles, yet it sometimes has to be done when it only brings sorrow.

___________

Rick shot a dart straight, nailing it right in the middle. Again and again he would do it. Each time, with more ferocity and aggressiveness. And during that time, he was thinking back to what Lori said.

_Shane is dangerous._

Suddenly, the dart slipped from his hand and instead of hitting the target, it hit the wall, causing a loud bang. “Shit.” He walked up to the wall, rubbing the indented mark he made and sighed.

He didn’t know what to make of Shane anymore. The fact that Lori told him of what happened only crushed his heart. Shane would never make a girl cry. At least, not during their school days, and that was way back before the world ended.

Rick’s guess says that Shane truly has gone down the deep end—insanity. His mind has dispersed his true emotions, and has replaced them with a cold-hearten man. Rick’s face tightened, his teeth grit and he rubbed his hand up his face, trying not to feel upset.

A knocking sound came from behind Rick’s door. “Hey Rick, you okay in there?” It was Glenn.

Rick walked over and grabbed the door knob to open it. Glenn looked as calm as ever, whereas Rick was the opposite: horrible. “Hey.”

Rick didn’t wave and huffed back over to playing darts and Glenn’s eyes were confused.

“Uh, is something the matter?” Glenn asked while Rick continued throwing darts.

Rick missed his target, huffing angrily to himself. He decides to stop playing and rubs his hand through his hair. “Everything’s fine Glenn. Just…great.”

Rick walked over to leave his room but Glenn stopped him with his arm in front, “Yeah. Sure you are.” He pointed towards Rick’s face with a finger, “I know that look, Rick.”

“What look?” Rick passed by Glenn and started heading downstairs. Glenn followed.

“That glare in your face. Whenever that happens, something’s bothering you. Something bad. And you’re pissed.” They both reached downstairs and Rick grabbed a glass for water.

Filling it to the top, Rick was ignoring Glenn. He gulped the water down, and wiped his mouth with his hand. He looked back to Glenn, “Listen. Ever since I’ve met you, I’ve been nothing but grateful towards you. You are a survivor…strong… and you saved my life.”

Glenn’s eyebrows arched up, surprised by Rick’s compliment. Rick started walking to the door, “But sometimes, you just need to stay out of people’s business. Just worry about yourself.”

He went for the door but not until being pulled by the arm was he taken aback, “Rick. I know it’s not any of my business on why you are Mr. grumpy pants. But, just because you're pissed off, doesn’t mean you get to tell me to worry about myself. I do worry. I’m your friend for god’s sake.”

The hurt in Glenn’s eyes said it all. The kid, really, was upset. Rick took a step closer near Glenn, trying to comfort him, “I’m sorry Glenn. I didn’t mean that. I just…” Rick took a deep breath, having his hands set on his hips, “Shane did something to Lori. Love drama, I don’t know. I’m mad at him right now. I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you.”

Glenn, looking into Rick’s eyes as an apology, nodded. “Okay. Just, next time, don’t be an asshole and just talk, yeah?”

Rick chuckled, “Yeah.”

With that, Rick walked out the door, leaving Glenn inside. It was time to pay a visit to Shane.

_____________

“Did you ever like going to the fair?”

At that, Abraham was pestering Sasha. He couldn’t help but ask. The guy liked going on rides, winning prizes and eating cotton candy. The life before this, he felt it was easy going. Never having to worry about a thing and just being normal. Which was being a kid. Before this question, Abraham really wanted to know more about Sasha. Her personality has been something but to know more about her likes, dislikes and passions would sure ease some tension between the two.

Hell, it’s not like Abraham wanted to be enemies with her.

It was probably early in the afternoon, and Sasha was looking outside the gates angrily. She was caught earlier by one of Deanna’s men from leaving sneakily over the walls. Deanna knew about this habit of hers and told her that ‘if I ever see you doing this again, you’ll be locked up in the house for some hours’. Or so Deanna said.

Abraham grabbed a rock and threw it as far away from Alexandria, trying to maybe impress the girl with his throwing skills. But the gal didn’t pay any attention and kept her gaze forward, looking beyond the gates. Men were close by and didn’t seem to take too kindly to the girl before them. Their faces looked annoyed, bothered by the impatient and rebellious teenager. Abraham huffed to himself but snickered.

Sasha’s eyes dashed towards him, “What the hell is so funny?’

Abraham, surprised that the gal decided to talk, peered towards her and smiled, “Nothing. Just, I never expected for a woman to get so much hate from so many people. What ya do anyways?”

Sasha turned her eyes forward and snarled, “What difference does it make? I like going out of Alexandria. Even though I’m not allowed to.” Abraham listened, his smile fading, “I just like to be by myself.”

Sasha moved her head towards Abraham and he didn’t understand the message. She rolled her eyes, “Did you not hear me? I said I like to be by myself. That means you need to stay the hell away from me. Go bother with your friends and what not. I don’t have time playing ‘get to know you neighbor’.”

Sasha walked away, wanting some time alone. She didn’t understand why this man was so persistent on being with her. No one is friends with her. She like to keep it that way too. The girl continued to walk inside Alexandria but her eyes widened at the fact that the red-head boy has been following her this whole time. Okay now, she was pissed.

Sasha got into Abraham’s personal space and yelled, “Leave me alone! I don’t need you following me. I don’t need friends. I’ve been fine on my own.”

But her eyes instantly stood even wider as her lips were brushed against smooth, delicate lips. In that moment, a tear fell down. She wanted to push the man back and punch him for doing this. For caring. She hated it. Yet, something sparked inside her. Something intimate.

Abraham moved back and peered into her eyes. She stilled and he smiled, “Sorry. Couldn’t help but try to calm you down. Words weren’t working so I took a different approach. Hope you don’t hate me more.”

Sasha walked back slowly, still looking at the teenager. She touched her lips, still feeling tingly. Glancing up, she moved away from him, turning her back.

“Wait, that’s it? Nothing to say except walk away?”

Sasha couldn’t help but smile and waved over her shoulder, “Meet me at the gate tomorrow.”

She was then further away, leaving Abraham in a mood of victory.

____________

“Hey Daryl, have you seen Shane?” Rick asked the boy, who was sitting in the grass, cleaning his crossbow.

“Nah, haven’t seen him.” He said quickly while peering down the street.

“Great, just great.” Huffing to himself, feeling frustrated, he paced back and forth. Thinking for just a minute, Daryl couldn’t help but stop from cleaning and became worried.

“Something wrong?”

Rick stopped and went to sit down next to Daryl, bending his knees while crossing them. The kid couldn’t help but stutter a little bit. “Lori and Shane got into a fight. Pretty bad. Lori came to me after we came back from the Hilltop and she told me that Shane attacked her.” Rick almost wanted to cry but held it back strongly. He sighed.

Daryl’s expression didn’t change. Only being there to comfort Rick the best he can. “That’s messed up.”

Rick chuckled darkly, “Yeah, and I am the one that let him do it. Him attacking Lori is my fault.”

“Ain’t your fault man. That’s Shane’s doing. Not yours. The guy has gone down the deep end. You know that.”

Rick’s head turned to look at Daryl, feeling doubt. “Yeah, but he’s my best friend. I should have known. Why I couldn’t see it before just makes me feel awful. I don’t know what to do, Daryl. With him.”

Daryl started cleaning his crossbow again, “Your relationship with him before all this is none of my business but life now, it’s changed all of us. We all aren’t the same people now. Shane,” Daryl took a deep breath, “maybe he’s gone. The Shane you used to know is dead. And Rick.”

Rick was shaking, trying not to vomit. He calmed himself down, looking over his shoulder to Daryl. He didn’t want to hear him saying it. But he knew it was coming.

Daryl got up and placed his crossbow around his shoulder, “You got to deal with him Rick. Just you.”

The boy patted Rick’s shoulder before walking off and Rick was on his feet too, knowing what needs to be done.

_____________

Breaking through the window was easier than expected. It was unlocked and thankfully, there wasn’t too many guards around the weaponry. Rick never understood why Deanna had them keep their guns locked up, inside the walls. People should always carry their weapons on them, even if there are walls and everything seemed safe. Nothing is safe. That’s what Rick learned when living in this world.

Rick glanced around, peering at every weapon. Then his head still, looking at his colt. Grabbing it, he placed it in his holster and started to go back towards the window.

Suddenly, a footstep creaked behind him and he flinched. He drew his gun out of reflex but didn’t fire. A girl was standing, placing her hands up. With that blonde hair, Rick noticed that he’s met her before.

Jessie.

She started coming towards Rick lightly, still keeping her hands up. Her face was calm, making the tension feel low. “I’m sorry. I thought that he was back.”

Rick’s face was puzzled, “Who?”

Jessie relaxed her hands, having them dangle to her sides, “Your friend. He came in here earlier, demanding me to give him a gun cause’ he had something important to do.”

Rick put his gun back and asked her alarmingly, “Did he say where he was going?”

“He didn’t. He just said that he needed to settle something.”

Rick’s eyes dilated and he felt that his heart was shrinking from anger. He glanced and nodded at Jessie, telling her thank you before he departed.

“Rick.”

Rick stopped in the window and tried not to show annoyance.

Jessie spoke quickly, “His eyes. They spoke death.”

The girl kept her eyes stern and waved off Rick to go before he got caught. Rick left, thinking about her words.

_____________

It was almost nightfall, seemingly the time where everyone should be going back into their houses for the night to rest. But that wasn’t happening for Rick. He sped-walk towards Lori’s house, hoping he wasn’t too late.

Knocking on the door, he called Lori’s name. When the doorknob twisted, Rick held his gun close. The door opened but instead of Shane, it was Lori.

“Rick?”

Rick looked over her shoulder, confused by her looking normal and in her pajamas. Lori asked again and he put his gun away, and grabbed her shoulders. “Have you seen Shane?”

Lori’s face turned to a grimace, “Yes.” She said hesitantly.

“What did he say? Do you know where he went?”

Lori shook her head, holding in her stutter, “He said sorry, Rick.”

Rick relaxed his hands on her shoulders and listened, “He came, looked hurt. I wasn’t going to talk to him but he told me he was just sorry. Then he left. I saw him go over the wall through my window. He’s out there, Rick, right now in the dark.”

She started to cry but Rick placed a kiss on her hand to soothe her, “Thank you Lori. I’m going after him.”

Lori grabbed his hand, “What are you going to do when you find him?”

Rick looked at her hand, then at her face, “I don’t know. I’ll speak with him. Try to reason with him.”

At that remark, she let go of Rick’s hand. Rick told her to wait inside and that he would be back.

While walking, his stomach dropped and he didn’t know why.

______________

It was probably midnight. But Rick couldn’t tell. The last time he had a watch on him was back in school. Though he lost it after only two days of having it. He felt bad since it was a gift from his dad. Shane was laughing that day when he lost it too, making Rick smile as he was walking outside the gates of Alexandria.

It was a pain getting over the wall. Climbing over was difficult but he managed somehow. It’s dark out, which was a blessing since it’s hard for the guards to see. There was a little breeze out tonight as the grass danced and Rick shivered. He tried looking everywhere. It may have been a blessing for people not being able to see at night but walkers on the other hand. They don’t need sight. They can smell and here noise.

So, Rick had to be extra careful knowing he can’t really see and walkers can sneak up any time. How he knew was during his travels with his friends; a guy was attacked behind by a walker. No noise or sound came from the walker until it was too late. Glenn thinks that walkers just like to be quiet once in a while. But who really knows what’s the truth.

Shane was nowhere in sight. It started to make Rick feel nervous. Did Shane happen to leave? Is he not actually out here? Thoughts were racing through his mind and he quickly picked up the pace, flashing his flashlight around, that he brought along with him.

“Shane?” Rick whispered but at a higher pitch. Like a loud whisper.

Rick spoke Shane’s name again and again. While he looked and called, Rick was at the point of giving up and going back inside for the night.

However, he finally found him. Out in the middle of the grass field, only stars shining in the sky, Shane stood staring at them. Rick slowly approached him, noticing that when the wind brushed by them, leaves were flying near Shane’s face and he seemed…lost. His eyes were feeling nothing, just a lonely man who wanted something.

Rick felt that he should leave him be but he wanted to make sure Shane was alright. As Rick stared into Shane’s back, a somber voice spoke.

“I remember the good old times Rick.”

Rick looked up and Shane didn’t move. The man sighed. “I almost wish we could go back to the way things used to be. You and I…brothers. Always having each other’s back and having fun at school. Sleepovers on the weekends. Hell, getting into girl drama.” The man chuckled making Rick smile.

The man turned around facing Rick and his facial expression turned serious, “But that’s not who we are now, is it?”

Rick felt weak in the knees, “We are brothers Shane,” Rick tried not to stutter, “we always will be. You know that. You just need to come back, that’s all.”

Silence was brewing, making the atmosphere silent. Suddenly, in quick pace, Shane grabbed his gun and aimed it at Rick. Rick did the same thing. Both had guns pointed at each other, like a cowboy standoff.

Rick shook his head, “Don’t do this Shane. Please don’t.”

Shane smirked devilishly, “You know, I almost wanted to kill you before we came to Alexandria. Back then. Hell, even now you are still weak, pathetic and not built for this world!” Shane yelled then, making Rick flinch but not backing down.

Shane waved his gun, “You became leader, bossed me around. You never ever stopped to ask yourself if I was okay with that?” Rick was speechless, “all the boys like you. Not me. When we came to Alexandria, I fell in love. With the most gorgeous girl that I have ever seen.”

Rick narrowed his eyes, feeling something inside him. Possession.

“But I figured out that she already likes someone else. And out of all people, it would be you, Rick.”

He aimed the gun at Rick and put his finger on the trigger. Rick did the same but he was shaking. “Shane, look at me. You know that I have always been there for you. I didn’t know, okay? I didn’t know that you felt these feelings towards me.” Rick was angry for Shane not trusting him to talk. To let out his feelings until now, which was too late.

Rick took in a deep breath, “Shane, I’m sorry. For whatever it is I caused for you to have so much anger towards me. Our lives have changed since this world has gone to hell. I’ve changed. You’ve changed. But please, let’s not make this moment become our last.”

Shane’s eyes pondered, staring into Rick’s eyes. Seeing if Rick was being genuine. Shane started to lower his gun while Rick was stepping closer while also lowering his gun. “That’s right Shane. Let’s go back and be brothers once again. Like good old times.” Rick smiled at that but Shane stopped moving.

“I don’t think so Rick.” Before Rick could convince Shane further, Shane lifted his gun and was about to fire.

“Shane, no!” The gun went off and Shane was on the ground. Blood pouring out of his chest and he was barely breathing. Rick’s gun was still in the air, and he was breathing heavily. His hand shook and he looked down at his friend who was dying slowly. Tossing aside the gun, Rick ran to Shane and grasped him close.

“Dammit for making me pull the trigger Shane! Damn you!” The kid yelled into his friend’s face and crying frantically. Shane was trying to breath but there were only gurgle sounds. Rick rested his head on top of Shane’s and his tears were flowing.

“I guess…you are the cop in the end…Ri…” Shane’s breath was stolen away, leaving his eyes open, staring at the stars above Rick's broken heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. That ending...sad. But if any of you are confused by Shane's last line, let me explain. I believe it was in chapter 2 or 3 but there was a scene between Rick and Shane talking about playing cops and robbers as kids. Shane would always be the cop (the good guy) and Rick would be the robber (the bad guy). By the end, we see their roles have reversed, Shane now the robber and Rick the cop. Shane was so lost and to the point he wanted to murder Rick, making him the bad guy and that Rick had no choice but to kill him because he was playing the cop. Shane, in his dying breath, realized that maybe Rick was right all along, seemingly figuring out that he was wrong. He recognized that Rick is good and he was bad--making this scene even sadder.  
> But anyways, hope that everyone enjoyed this and until then, see you next chapter.


	15. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I am so happy that I was able to finish this chapter sooner than later. This chapter is definitely going to be slow since it's basically the aftermath of Shane's death. But I promise you, it's going to get tenser in the next few chapters.  
> Speaking of which, I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow. So stay tuned.

The lost. No hope. Nothing could be expressed right now with Rick’s mental state. Shane’s bloody corpse was held by Rick. Shane’s eyes were lifeless and Rick kept sobbing. “Dammit Shane. This was you, not me. Not me.” Rick kept on repeating himself as he rocked back and forth, holding tight onto Shane's shirt.

Then, the noises came. Gurgling, recognizable ones that Rick knew. Has always known because he kills them. Shane was coming back to life, only he really wasn’t alive. A walker he was. Rick's eyes widened, petrified as ever because he wasn't shocked that Shane turned into a walker from dying but just seeing him like this. His once former friend and brother was now one of them. Shane was trying to grab Rick's hair, his head, anything to take a bight out of Rick's flesh. The boy reached for his knife, staring at it and he knew the truth. Not just from a bight you can turn, but everyone is infected. The virus is in humans, in the air. Rick knew from Deanna. She told him the truth.

______________

“Rick, how did you like the Hilltop?” Deanna asked Rick when it was time to go to the house.

Rick didn’t answer at first, mostly thinking about what Lori said to him about Shane. He was in a state of denial.

“Rick?” The boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Deanna, who looked concerned. They were both walking casually down the street, the sun setting down in the valley.

A tear was coming down and Rick wiped it right away for Deanna not to see. “I’m fine. Just thinking. But I really enjoyed our visit at the Hilltop. Hershel seems nice. I met his daughters while we stayed.” Rick chuckled a little bit, thinking about how they met them in the first place.

Deanna smiled thinly and turned her head to nod at people walking by, “Good. I’m glad that you made friends at the Hilltop. It’s good to have them. Keeps your humanity in check.”

Rick felt puzzled, “What does that mean?”

Deanna stopped and peered into Rick’s eyes. She opened her mouth but then shut it. She wanted to talk but didn’t know on what the right words were to say. Deanna grabbed Rick’s shoulder, “Follow me. I need to tell you something.”

She started walking off, and Rick hesitantly walked behind her.

They both came up on a bench, right near the pond. Deanna sat down and gestured for Rick to do the same. He sat down, getting himself comfy on the hard-wooden bench. Deanna was looking ahead, seeing ducks swimming in the pond. It made both of them relax, maybe even thinking about how peaceful the ducks were just then. The ducks probably thought that this world is still normal. They could always fly and be free. No pain. No loss.

As they both sat in silence, Deanna spoke first. “Remember when I told you about my sister? How I got her killed for my own careless mistake?"

Rick shrugged, “Yeah, yeah I remember.”

Deanna nodded and kept staring at the ducks, "Did I ever happen to tell you what happened to one of my good friends?" 

Rick kept staring at her and shook his head no. She nodded, "I thought so."

"What happened to your friend?" Rick asked curiously. 

Deanna grabbed something from her pocket and it was a piece of bread. She threw it at the ducks. "A good friend died not from walkers but from being stabbed. We all mourned for his death but little did I realize that he would come back as one of them. And when he did, he bit his wife."

Rick stood still, shocked to hear this. 

The ducks swam faster, trying to catch the food, making splashes. "We learned that not only do you come back as one of them from a bite but from natural causes as well. Dreadful thing to hear, ain't it? The virus is already in us. Many people would think walkers are the reason that make them scared. But I don't think so. Walkers are the main threat but we forget that those walkers used to be family. Living human beings. When we try to kill a walker, we think of family. I think the poor wife was scared at the fact that her husband came back as one of them. Not being able to comprehend that her husband was a walker." 

She dragged her fingers through her hair and leaned back. Rick hunched over and sighed, "So, people can turn if not bit?"

Deanna shook her head yes, affirming herself. Rick scoffed, "Why are you telling me this?"

Deanna looked over at Rick, "Because, I realize that you and Shane have been arguing more and more. Now, I know that you two aren't blood related but you have told me that you see him as a brother. I lost my sister. The girl lost her husband. All I am saying is for you to not make the same mistake as me and that girl."

Rick looked at the sky and then to Deanna, "And what's that?"

"Don't lose him."

_______________

Rick couldn’t uphold that promise to Deanna. He did the exact opposite. Reacting in self-defense, he shot Shane and then had to put him down with a knife. Shane's head was held in Rick's lap, and Rick slid Shane's eyelids down, making him look as if he was only sleeping. Time went on slowly. Rick looked up at the stars, trying to keep his sobs in and cursed out loud. "Damn it to hell! Is this what this world's come to!" His head felt hot, blood rushing to his head. After a moment of silence, Rick heard walkers nearby and he needed to get back quickly. Of course, he had to leave Shane because he didn't have time to carry him. 

So, instead of bringing him inside, Rick went straight to Deanna. He didn’t want to wake up the boys or Lori. What would they even think about him? About what he has done? Rick couldn’t stand the thought of their facial reactions. Their disappointment.

He knocked on Deanna’s door and of course, it wasn’t her who answered it but her son. Spencer was his name?

“Hello, what can I do for you?”

Rick didn’t have the patience for this and put his hands up to push Spencer back. “Look, I need to talk to Deanna. Something terrible has happened right now and please, I just need to see her.”

He sounded desperate but he didn’t care. It took a moment for Spencer to get his mom. He had on a smug face and sort of looked amused. “Begging to see my mom? At this time of night?”

“I’m not begging. I am kindly asking to see her. And it’s an emergency, so you can either step aside or I will make you.” Rick now was in Spencer’s space.

Spencer started laughing and kept that smile on. “And what exactly are you going to do, huh? Hit me?”

As if that wasn’t obvious. Rick took a swing and hit Spencer in the jaw, sending him down. It created a loud noise, probably alarming the whole house by now. Rick moved pass Spencer to go inside.

But Spencer got up and slammed into Rick, sending them both on the ground. Spencer saddled on top of Rick, punching him twice in the face before yelling, “Ever since you came here, my mom has always been paying attention to you and the others. Never on me, her own son!”

Rick elbowed Spencer in the hip to pry him off. The wind was knocked out of the kid, and Rick reached for his gun and aimed it at Spencer’s head. Spencer stilled, fear rising in his eyes and he put his hands up. “Please, please don’t shoot me. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.”

Rick had his finger on the trigger, his eyes dilated of anger and he wanted to shoot him. Kill him and be done with it but with a sudden and familiar voice, his impulses stopped and he looked up at a horrified Deanna and Reg.

“Rick? What in the hell are you doing?” Deanna yelled in anger while Reg ran over to his petrified son, holding him tightly.

Rick looked at Deanna, then to Reg, then at his gun. He was shaking. “Shane, I didn’t mean…” Rick stuttered and sealed his lips. Then, he was crying. He dropped his gun and had his hands on his face. Rick was practically in a state of loss.

Noticing what Rick was trying to tell her, Deanna motioned towards Rick and placed her hands on his shoulders. He tensed at first but then relaxed. She looked over at Reg, “Take Spencer and go upstairs.” Reg nodded and they both were gone.

Deanna sat down next to Rick and pulled him closer into her arms, almost like a mother would wrap herself around her child out of protectiveness. Rick was crying into her chest, and she just stayed still and held him till he calmed down.

______________

The next day came and Rick with Deanna, buried Shane. Rick insisted on digging the grave himself. He just needed help lifting the body once he was done. So, Deanna did so, without question. Last night was rough for the both of them. Rick didn’t know how long he was crying for. How long Deanna held him close. Comforting him while he relaxed and was able to breathe again. Of course Rick would act like he did. It was his first kill. And someone that close to him too.

After saying parting words, Rick felt something that he shouldn’t have in this moment. He felt relief. That he is glad that he doesn’t have to worry about what Shane would do next. It was sickening to think about, considering what Rick and Shane have gone through.

Rick stood there by Shane’s grave and Deanna left him a while ago. She told him to take all the time he needed to mourn and that she wasn’t mad for him having his gun. Rather, she was thankful he did have it on him. It made her feel relief as well as re-thinking to have guns inside the walls for now on. Just in case of emergencies.

It was peaceful as Rick stared down. The birds were flying and chirping away. Thank goodness that the graves were in the back where no one was there. Out of people’s view. It just made everything less tense and less awkward.

Rocks were heard from behind Rick so he glanced back and saw Jessie. She had on a nice dress, wearing her hair in a pony tail and had flowers. _Was she here for me?_ Rick thought while she passed by him, looking down at Shane’s grave.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Rick.” She nodded at Rick, and he gave a slight nod and half of a smile. He accepted her kind words.

She then passed Shane’s grave and went to another one. Jessie placed the flowers there and stood in silence, with her eyes closed. The girl seemed to be praying to the sky.

Rick couldn’t help but be curious. He wanted to get his mind off of Shane and so he walked forward and peered over Jessie’s shoulder to see the name.

Tom Anderson.

 _Maybe her dad?_ Rick didn’t speak. Instead he silently watched Jessie, being thoughtful and respectful towards the dead. Jessie then made the sign of the cross and smiled. She turned and was shocked to see Rick so close, staring at her.

A blush crept onto her face, “My brother. He passed away a long time ago. I often come by here and visit him. He loved flowers and so I try to bring them to him every day.” Jessie bit her bottom lip and pulled back a bang from her face.

Of course it was her brother. Guess Rick and her are both on the same page. Rick felt bitter. He made a slight nod, “I see. I’m sorry for your loss as well.” Rick then left her alone.

“Rick?” The boy stopped but didn’t turn around. He waited there for Jessie to say more but there wasn’t anything.

Jessie looked down at the ground, “Uh, it’s nothing. Sorry to disturb you.”

Rick continued walking.

___________

Rick had to tell the boys and Lori. Their reactions were surprising to say the least. The boys all understood. Daryl said it was the right call. While Abraham and Glenn said they were here for Rick.

Lori though, she was stunned at first. Speechless and couldn’t pretend that Rick actually killed. But after explaining to her and what he had to go through, she felt sympathy and even regret. Lori even went to the point of blaming herself. That she was the one who set up Rick and Shane to fight each other. All because of her. But Rick denied it.

“Lori,” he grabbed her hands, “It wasn’t your fault. Okay? I reacted and pulled the trigger. I made that call.” Lori understood by shaking her head. In making her feel better, Rick kissed Lori on the forehead and smiled. “I like you Lori. Please, don’t blame yourself for what happened to Shane. I need you to promise me not to blame yourself, okay?”

Lori smiled back, gripping Rick’s hands tighter. “I promise.”

After that, Rick visited the boys. He was sitting on the couch and listening to them talk to him.

“Really though Rick, it’s not your fault. You acted in self-defense.” Glenn said to him while sitting on the couch, with laced hands.

Abraham scoffed, “The prick had it coming. What he did to Lori and you, is unforgivable. He was a dick.” But that didn’t make Rick feel any better and Daryl noticed that.

“Come on man. Can’t ya see Rick has been through enough. He killed his best friend. Don’t make it sound like Shane was...” But Daryl stopped, knowing that it would just be a lie, saying Shane wasn’t insane or bad. Abraham side-eyed him, knowing he was right.

Rick got up from the couch and was leaving.

“Rick, if there’s anything you need from us. You know that we are always here for you.” Glenn said behind him, with a reassured face.

Rick looked over his shoulder and smiled. He walked off outside, not saying a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this chapter was kind of an aftermath type chapter. Lots of mourning, explaining, etc. Truth be told, I am really liking Deanna's character in this story as she kind of reflects a role-model and mother type figure towards Rick. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and I will hopefully have the next one up by tomorrow.


	16. New Information

“Hmm”. The sun was shining right through the window, the sun-rays beaming down on Rick’s face. Rick tossed and turned, trying to get himself up. But he didn’t want to. He just wanted to stay in bed because every day felt like a waste and had no potential. Ever since that night, Rick hasn’t been able to properly sleep. He just couldn’t shake off his feelings of guilt or anger. Nothing in this world would be able to replace his best friend, but maybe Shane wasn’t his best friend after all.

There was a knock. Rick turned towards the door, getting out of bed quickly to answer. “Coming.” He groggily walked over and grabbed the door knob. Rick opened the door to find a familiar and friendly face.

“Wow, who would have thought that Mr. Grimes would be waking up to me in his boxers.” Rick blushed at her comment and she couldn’t hold back a chuckle releasing, “Well, good morning Rick. Was wondering where you have been this whole time. Really, sleeping in till 10?” Lori said with a hint of annoyance and humor.

“Is it really that time? Sorry, I didn’t realize. I haven’t been getting much sleep lately, so--”

“It’s okay Rick. I understand", Lori interrupted him mid-sentence, "No one blames you for what you did. Not even me.” Lori looked down at the ground and bit the bottom of her lip.

Rick let out a snort and went over to his closet to grab a pair of clothes, “I did what I had to. He was dangerous—probably has been since the beginning. I was blind then and I was denying it now.” Rick grabbed his shirt and put it over his head, “He was dangerous, not just to you or anybody here, but to me—his best friend for Christs sake.” After pulling over his shirt, he sat down on his bed as he pulled up his pants, “Maybe I should have done it sooner, it would have been easier for a lot of us. But shit—I don’t know. Maybe he was right, that I am too soft.” He zipped up his jeans and was about to grab his hat, but decided not to wear it today. Rick grabbed his gun and put it in his holster.

Lori has been leaning on the door frame the whole time, listening and watching him as he got dressed. She didn’t know what to say because she didn’t understand his and Shane’s relationship that well—but she knew that they were close. She rubbed her forehead, “Now, I don’t want you to think that killing Shane was your fault, because it wasn’t. You had every right to do what no one else could have done.” Lori went over to Rick, and she put her hand up to his face, with Rick leaning in to her warmth and comfort, “You are strong. Killing Shane was the right thing to do. He was dangerous and I did not feel comfortable with him around. You made the call Rick.” He looked into her serious eyes and she continued, “You will always feel guilt and anger. Sadness. Whatever it is, you will feel these emotions till the day you die. Rick, you have us here for you, but with this, there is only so much that I can do to help you. But in the end, you will need to work this out yourself.”

Rick understood that. He had to. Whatever happens, there would always come death and the after effects along with it. He grabbed hold of Lori’s hand, “I will. Shane, he was my friend. I will always remember him and what I did to him. But--” He paused and a single tear could be seen coming down his cheek and hitting Lori’s hand. “It just hurts.”

Lori invited Rick to hug her and he did. They both stayed like that for a long time.

__________

Rick was walking alongside the houses of Alexandria, trying to see what kind of jobs he could do to kill some time. It wasn’t that late in the afternoon, just about 12 probably, so he had loads of time. He ran into Reg, who was help stacking some food onto the shelves. Ever since that night, Reg has been distant from Rick. But he couldn’t blame him; Rick acted like a total maniac towards Spencer.

There were lots of people out. It was a nice day. Some people were doing their “jobs” assigned to them and some, like the old people, were just relaxing on their porches, saying hello to everyone. Then there were the other teenagers—Rick’s “friends”. Rick didn’t really trust these other kids yet since there would be a long way to go in order for him to have their trust and his trust. The only acceptable one was Lori, but Rick liked her in a different way. He went by a yard in the middle of Alexandria, and all of them were doing something. They were gathered into a circle and who knows what was going on. Out of curiosity, Rick headed over.

Around the group, Glenn, Abraham, and Daryl were with them. Lori was there too. “Yo Rick, want to join us?” Aaron—the boy with curly hair came up and asked.

“Uh, what are you guys doing exactly?” It was a fair question.

“We’re playing Truth or Dare. You do know what that game is, right?” Rick huffed at Aaron because of course he knew this game.

“Yeah, I’ll join.” Aaron nodded in happiness and Rick followed him and sat down in the circle. He sat between Aaron and Rosita. He wished that he would have sat between two other people he was more familiar with but he saw Lori giving him a smile from across the circle, hinting at him to “play-along”. Rick smiled back and the game continued.

The game wasn’t really interesting. Gabriel told the truth about one time sinning to God about lying to his parents. Rosita was dared to eat a bug—of any kind—and she did; with her reaction afterwards, she did not enjoy it. Daryl wouldn’t take any dare or truth—just wanted to sit in the circle, observing the events to unfold and minding his own business. Then came Rick’s turn and Spencer was the one to ask him.

“Alright Rick, truth or dare?” The boy asked with a smug face. God did he hate this kid already. Rick just wished Spencer wasn’t the one to ask. But he had to play the game and not back down.

“How about truth.” Rick said with some hesitancy.

“Cool. Okay Rick, here’s the question,” Spencer folded his arms into his lap and got settled comfortably sitting, “what was it like to kill your best friend?”

Rick’s face contorted into a grimace. His hands feeling sweaty and his eyes dastardly cold. How dare he ask Rick this question? Everyone was silent and they all didn’t know what to do.

Before Rick could wring Spencer by the neck and choke him to death, Lori spoke, “Spencer, what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you even ask that question?”

“What? This is the game, Lori. If you don’t agree to the rules, then don’t play. Rick knows how the game works—and he needs to tell the truth—he asked for it.”

Lori growled under her tongue, “But that’s still a nasty question to ask him, especially since we know how he feels--”

“Oh shut up Lori. You heard Spencer, it’s not like he’s being a jackass right now. You’re the one being unreasonable.” Rosita said with a smirk and Lori glared at her.

“Ladies. Don’t get your panties in a twist. Rick is capable of defending himself and is able to handle it.” Abraham really meant that last part towards Lori, hinting to her that he can take care of himself, “But you--” He pointed his finger at Rosita and Spencer, his eyes glaring as well, “You both are fucking assholes. You know that? Spencer, do us all a goddamn favor and shut your yap. While you, young lady, just fucking mind your own business.”

Rosita stood up and went over to invade Abraham’s space, “What did you just say?” This situation just got out of hand. Everyone was at each other’s throats and it looked like a fight would start any minute now.

“Uh, guys. Let’s not start fighting and get everyone worried, okay?” Jessie said while holding up her hands.

“Stay out of this woman. This is just between me and this chick right here.” Abraham said as he stared into Rosita’s defiant eyes.

Next thing coming was a punch from Rosita hitting Abraham squared jaw in the face. Abraham fell back from the sudden hit and got up, going to hit Rosita back. Then everyone was on their feet, getting between the two hot-heads. Eugene defended Rosita, taking a punch from Abraham. Then Rosita was up hitting Glenn when he decided to defend Abraham.

It was becoming a huge mess. All because of Spencer asking a dumbass question.

A gunshot noise came through. It made everyone stood still, and they all stared up at Rick, who held his gun wavering in the air. “Calm the hell down. What are you? Fucking brats who _enjoy_ fighting. Well, that’s not happening!”

Rick placed his gun back into his holster and ran a hand through his hair, “Abraham—Lori, I appreciate you both for sticking up for me. I mean that.” Abraham huffed and Lori smiled. “But I don’t need protection. And for sure as hell, I don’t want any fighting happening in here, got it? We are better than that. The dead,” He pointed towards the wall, “are out there! They are the enemy. We can’t afford wasting our time fighting against each other. What we should do is work together. But we can’t do that if we’re always arguing!”

Rick walked over to Spencer, who was sitting on the ground, petrified of him and the fight from earlier. _What a wuss_. Rick thought bitterly.

“And you,” Rick grabbed a fistful of Spencer’s shirt and brought him face-to-face with him, breaths being felt on the other’s face, “Don’t you ever ask me that stupid question again. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christs sake.” Spencer shivered under his touch and couldn’t mouth a word, “we are all in this together. My friend, Shane…he was a danger to that.” He shoved Spencer away and turned towards everyone staring at him. “If you all want to live; you have to fight. And if you don’t fight, you die. It’s as simple as that. In this world, there is no time to fight amongst ourselves because the dead are waiting for us out there.”

Rick started leaving the shocked group. “If you all want to take your chance by trying to kill me or anyone in here—don’t. Cause’ if I find any of you doing something like this again,” He looked back at everyone, the wind blowing in their faces, “I’ll kill you.” The air thickened, like a huge wave just rolled right on top of everyone. Lori was scared. Abraham, Glenn, Daryl—they were all surprised.

“This isn’t a discussion anymore.”

___________

Rick felt miserable after that long speech. But he was serious. Though, it pained him seeing everyone’s reaction, especially Lori’s. He didn’t want to frighten her but getting the message across them through intimidation and authority, and that if it means that it would help them survive; then Rick will take the chance.

Rick went up to the front gates of Alexandria and saw Deanna on top of the balcony. He went up the ladder to greet her and something was up. She kept her eyes open for something. The woman wasn’t looking for walkers, or even the Hilltop—she was waiting for someone.

“Uh, Deanna?” The old woman heard his voice and turned.

“Rick. Good to have you up and about.” She turned back towards the road.

“Yeah, good to be up.” Deanna was still looking out and Rick had to ask, “If you don’t mind me by asking but what are you doing up here and what are you looking for?”

She didn’t reply back right away and it worried Rick. Her face looked pained and frightened at the mention of that question. Like she didn’t want to answer it after bringing it up.

She answers, “Have I ever mentioned to you about other communities besides the Hilltop?”

Rick stayed glued onto her, just staring at her because he didn’t know how to respond to that question. There were other communities out there? That’s crazy.

“No, you didn’t.”

Deanna took a deep breath in and her hands gripped the bars tightly, “Well, there are.” She looked down and closed her eyes, “There is us, the community that you reside in right now. You have met the Hilltop, run by Hershel, the farmer. You’ve seen his ways, his people—how much hospitality they offer and how reasonable they can be.” Rick nodded at Deanna who didn’t look at him, but he still nodded.

Rick liked that community. They were nice to them when they were greeted. Hershel has a benevolent soul and cares a great-deal for his daughters and his people. He wasn’t a man of any sort of mistreatment or evil. Just a regular old farmer who helped out a lot.

“But you haven’t met the other two.” Now Rick was interested. He wanted to know so bad. Deanna looked up at Rick, “There’s the Kingdom. Don’t ask me why it is called that but it is run by King Blaise and he has a son, about your age named prince Ezekiel.” Rick started laughing. A king and prince in this time of age and day. Give him a break!

“You may think that it is funny Rick, but we hold much admiration and gratitude towards these people. They have helped us in the past and they didn’t have to. But the King persisted on it. They are the other community that we trade with.”

Rick stopped laughing and calmed himself. “So, what? You expect me to bow down to the almighty King and Prince when I see them sometime?” Rick jokingly asked.

“No, but I do expect you to be kind and respectful when you do meet them. I wouldn’t want you to end up as tiger food.”

Rick gasped and almost bit his tongue out of shock, “What? A tiger?”

Deanna couldn’t help but smile and nodded. “Yes, they have a tiger. It’s their pet, Shiva. She comes off as intimidating but she holds a lot of loyalty towards the king and prince, probably for saving her life. So you don’t have to worry about her attacking you. As long as you get along with the king and prince, you’ll be just fine.”

Rick was so excited at the near mention of it. He saw a tiger when he was very young, when he was just a toddler. But knowing that there is one still alive in this dead world, it was like waiting to see an alien. But the boy became confused. Why was Deanna telling him this? From all the worry in her eyes from earlier, this other community, the Kingdom, it didn’t seem dangerous or feel threatening. No, there was something else she was hiding.

“Okay, so why are telling me this all of a sudden?” Rick asked her.

“Glad you asked Rick. That’s where another community comes into the picture—one that is the exact opposite of the Kingdom.” She said, trying not to bite her bottom lip. “They’re called the Saviors.”

Huh? Rick was laughing again. Rolled over, holding onto his stomach, trying to catch his breath. “The Saviors? Ha! This day just keeps on getting better and better. Who would have thought that this group would be called that? What? Do they save people from all their worries and miseries? Or wait, do they have some sort of pet just like Shi--” Before Rick had time to react, he was met face-to-face with Deanna, her eyes like a ghost, nothing visible to see through—just pure emptiness. It scared Rick.

“You don’t get it, do you? You have no idea who these people are or who you’re messing with.” Deanna turned towards the road, easing off the tension she just had with Rick, “These Saviors, they don’t give a damn about anyone. Nobody. They only care about themselves and their people. It’s either their way or the highway.”

“What do you mean by that? They’re not actual good people?” Rick asked with worry.

“No, they aren’t good people. Evil is more precise. They don’t trade with any of the other communities like we do with the Hilltop and the Kingdom. And if the Saviors found out we were trading with the Hilltop and Kingdom, we all would be dead."

"Dead?" Rick asked.

Deanna shook her head, "Yes, dead as a door nail. We keep our trade with the Hilltop and Kingdom a secret. We wouldn't have made it this far if we didn't trade." Rick kept looking at Deanna, now seeing her circumstance. She closed her eyes, "While the Saviors...They take away our stuff, without us getting anything back in return.”

Rick was stunned. What? They take things without any offering to Alexandria?

“Why the hell do you give away stuff if you can’t even get anything in return? That’s unfair.” He said with rage.

“Life isn’t fair, Rick. You know that. No, these people don’t give us anything in return, as long as we just follow their rules and be in absolute submission. Then we’re fine.” She crossed her arms, looking further down the road, “you give them their stuff, half at least, they let you live. But if you can’t give them what they want, someone dies.”

Rick eyes went wide. Sweat started coming down his forehead. Why would these people do that? Are they actually total monsters?

“Did that ever happen? I mean, did someone die?” It was a bold question to ask but Rick had to know what and who they were dealing with.

“Yes.” Deanna said back, “Jack killed him by having one of his boys beat the shit out him with a barbed- wire baseball bat.” Deanna grabbed the binoculars to her left and looked further down the road cause’ she thought she heard something, “Jack is there leader. He is a son-of-a-bitch, if you ask me. Crazy bastard. Then there’s a boy, older than you, by at least 5 years; I don’t quite remember his name but he is Jack’s right hand man. He’s the one who beat my people to a bloody pulp with his barbed-wire baseball bat. He takes pride in that thing, so watch out for him.” Deanna lowered her binoculars and handed them to Rick, “Look this way.” She pointed ahead and Rick looked through.

From looking further down, cars were heading right this way. Big ones. There looked to be a truck, something that could be used for a large haul. “Those people, out there in their cars—are heading this way. That’s them. They’re due for their pickup.” Rick lowered his binoculars and gave them back to Deanna, a sudden rush of worry flushed into him.

“Go. I need you to get Glenn, Abraham and Daryl inside one of the houses, along with you. I don’t want any of them to know about you newcomers.” The cars were getting closer that they could be seen without the binoculars. “Please Rick. This is something where you kids should not get involved with. I’ll be at the house as soon as the pickup is done.”

“What about the other kids? Shouldn’t we have them hide too?” Rick asked her when he got to the ladder.

“The others are fine. They know the Saviors. They have met them before. But you on the other hand, hasn’t. So please, do as you’re told.”

Rick started to leave but he could see the sadness and anger in Deanna’s eyes and he wanted to support and be there for her. But he did as he was told, to go find the boys and hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, lots of stuff happening, am I right? Next chapter is going to be crazy... and I mean crazy. So, without further ado, thanks to everyone who has read and continues to read my fic. It means a lot. I enjoy reading comments, everyone leaving kudos...it just makes me want to write more. So, again, thanks.


	17. A Dangerous Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly. The time has come for our bad boy Negan to finally be introduced. This chapter is dark and gory. Lots of fowl language but...I hope everyone enjoys!

The cars rumbled in front of the gates, dust rising from the tires halt. A man jumped out of his vehicle, with brown, golden hair and wore an attire of a traveler. “Hello!” The man yelled at the top of his lungs while flinging his hands into the air, in some form of greeting. “Anyone home?”

“I’m here Jack. No need to be loud.” Deanna said as the gates opened to Alexandria and her expression never changed from being unimpressed.

“Well, it’s nice to get someone’s attention once in a while, am I right?” Jack walked up towards Deanna, giving her a sinister smirk as he observed her, trying to get a reaction. “Well, where’s my shit?”

Deanna stepped away from him and three other Alexandrian's came up from behind and offered up their haul to them. The haul was a decent size, almost twice the amount as last time. So, they shouldn’t be worried. Hopefully.

Jack rubbed his chin in satisfaction, “Looks like you guys went through a lot of trouble for hauling this up.” He grabbed one of the items and observed it through his hand, “But I am not so sure if this haul is as big as the last one, if I remember correctly?” Deanna’s eyes went wide and her people started stepping back, idly. Jack took notice of this and started laughing. “Jesus. Can’t you people take a joke? Come on now, we’re friends right? I mean, we may have started off on the wrong foot but what can I say? When we can do business, you just can’t pass up the time. Where’s the harm in that.”

Deanna could just only give him a cold glare. What’s the harm? Well, killing off people from the get go when they first met, certainly doesn’t help gain trust or any sense of comradeship. Fucking asshole.

The brown haired-man waved at his men for them to start grabbing the load. When the men did so, Jack turned towards Deanna, still showing her his bright, devilish smile. Deanna couldn’t help but feel the pit in her stomach turn. “So, how have you been Deanna? Fine, I hope. Did you miss me?” He stepped towards her, invading her space and she tried not to look into his eyes.

She looked up anyways, “I’ve been fine. Somehow, I guess. Did I miss you though?” Jack couldn’t help but smile more as he saw the defiance in her eyes, “No. I didn’t.”

Jack leaned back, putting his hand up to his chest, placing it on his heart in a dramatic way, “Goddamn, that just breaks my heart, you know that Deanna? And when someone breaks my heart, should I have one of my men break another person’s heart as well?” Deanna was nervous, sweat coming down her forehead and she didn’t like the sound of what he just said. “Negan? What do you say about this? Don’t you think I should have you break her heart?” He smiled and turned towards the teenage man.

Striding forward, he had his baseball wrapped in barb-wire, hanging over his shoulder. There were a couple of other teenagers with him as well. One looked pretty fit and had more of a danger-vibe coming off of him than the others. The other man had wavy-blonde hair and had a nasty scar on the side of his face.

Negan smiled at Jack and then turned to Deanna, “I don’t know Jack. But if this fucking bitch is breaking your motherfucking heart…well, then it can’t be helped, now can it?” Deanna couldn’t process of what happened next because in that instant, one of her men was on the ground, there head bleeding from the impact.

“No!” A girl was shouting and running towards the Saviors with a knife. Next thing Deanna knows, two of her people lied still on the ground, soaking the concrete with their blood. The girl was shot in the chest by the scarred-face teen and Negan was bashing away at the other’s head.

Deanna was petrified, couldn’t move from her spot and just stared at Jack, telling him through her eyes, _Enough. Stop Negan, please._ From that expression alone, Jack told Negan to stop.

“Oh come on Jack. This woman had it coming. She did break your fucking heart, didn’t she? Shit, I mean if someone broke my heart, I’d be abso-fucking-lutely sad as fuck!” He lowered his bloody bat at the victim’s head—god, Deanna couldn’t even recognize his face anymore, as his brains and guts were scattered all over the ground—Negan couldn’t help but smile wickedly, “I’m just getting started.”

Before Negan could beat the guy even more, Jack grabbed his shoulder, and shook his finger— _no_. Negan settled his bat to the side and looked utterly disappointed. “Alright, look Negan. Why don’t you take a breather and go take a walk in Alexandria? I’ll be talking with Deanna about adult business. And since this happened,” he pointed towards the display on the ground, “I’ll have to discuss about that as well.”

Negan huffed in response and he, with the other two, left and went into Alexandria. Deanna watched them go and as she did, she thought about Rick. In this circumstance, she was hopeless. Rick and the others, if they came into contact with those boys, then they would have to defend for themselves.

When the boys were far out into the property, Jack’s feet could be heard behind Deanna and she turned back, “you don’t mind, do you? Why don’t we sit down and talk about what happened, kay?” Jack said as he placed his hand onto her shoulder; she stiffened at the given contact.

Deanna and Jack went to go talk and Deanna still had that pit in her stomach.

____________

A gunshot? Rick was with Glenn, Abraham, and Daryl inside a house, just as Deanna told him. But hearing that shot from earlier, Rick couldn’t help but feel worried. Was Deanna okay? Was anybody hurt? Rick turned to the boys and they all had shocked expressions as well, not uttering a word.

“Should we go out and see what’s up?” Glenn asked.

“No. Deanna told me to stay here until she came back.” Rick said as he looked outside the window.

Abraham chimed in and asked, “So, we just sit here and do fucking nothing? Is that what this is cowboy? Some duck and cover from the enemy line until our general comes and saves us.”

Rick looked at Abraham, his eyes trying not to show annoyance, “Yeah, something like that. But that gunshot we just heard, I can’t help but feel that something bad has just happened. I just hope everyone is okay.”

“Deanna’s fine. This prick of a leader would not kill Deanna. No way. She’s the leader here. It would be stupid if she died and there was no leader left. Wasted potential.” Daryl told Rick with reassurance and to let him know not to worry.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Rick turned to look out the window again and his stance stilled. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open, then closing after a gulp. Looking outside, Rick saw three boys. Boys that he has never seen before. They must be a part of the Saviors—but what were they doing this far into Alexandria? Weren’t they just here to get their pickup and leave?

When Rick kept looking, he noticed that the boy with the blonde hair looked like he went through hell and back, seeing that scar on his face. Not much of a talker, since he’s not saying anything to the other two boys. The other one, the guy who seemed to be following the guy in the black leather jacket, smiled every so often. But Rick didn’t like his look. Those eyes, they looked of a killer. A murderous cold-blooded one. Rick held his breath and kept observing, they were all now striding over to someone.

The boy in the leather black jacket. Wasn’t he hot wearing that? In this heat? God was he tall and intimidating. With his slick, black hair and his jacket, he looked like a greaser from the 80s. He looked like the leader of that little gang. Talkative as ever, he talked the most out of the three. He also smiled widely too—sinister, smirking, cheesy—anything. Looked like he was enjoying himself and every minute. Then Rick’s eyes became more wide.

_“He beat my men to a bloody pulp with a baseball-wired bat.”_

The guy. He had it. This was Jack’s right hand man that Deanna was talking about. The bat was covered in blood. Rick’s skin began to boil. When there’s blood, something bad has happened. This man—he’s dangerous.

The three boys went up to someone. They all were laughing and the person felt really uncomfortable in their presence. It was Gabriel. Rick heard here and there of their conversation happening, “Where’s your God now?” And then something else, “Oh lordy lord, I just happen to fucking make a sin just now. I need a fucking confession. Shit, oh lord.” That last part came from the tall-leather one, who took much happiness in humiliating and belittling the young boy. He was a teenage bully.

“What the hell’s your problem asshole?” Rick knew that voice. It was so familiar that he couldn’t mistake it.

Lori.

She put herself in between Gabriel and the older three boys. They looked at her, eyes making glares and seeing what she was on about. The leather boy smiled and the scarred face one went right up to Lori and grabbed her shirt. Rick’s hands clenched.

That was enough. Rick couldn’t handle this any longer. These boys seem dangerous but when their picking on their group, especially Lori, Rick had to do something. Rick started leaving.

“Rick?” Glenn asked after him.

“Where in God’s name are you going?” Abraham said as Daryl was sitting, observing Rick leaving.

Rick didn’t turn back but he stood still, “To fucking put these assholes in their place.” Rick left and went stomping downstairs.

Glenn looked at the other two for help in any way but they all just stood there, wondering what that was all about.

“Jesus Rick. Always have to play the hero, huh?”

____________

“You know, you guys were only supposed to be here for the pickup, right? So why come to all the trouble just to pick on a kid, who isn’t even half your size?” Lori said in a tone that basically said “fuck off”.

The scarred-face boy held her in place and growled, “Who the hell are you talking to bitch? Do you have any idea who you’re talking to? Well?” The boy slapped her in the face, and she tumbled down, landing on the ground.

“Dwight! What the fuck are you doing? Why did you have to do that shit?” Negan said with a sneer and pushed him aside as he knelt down near Lori. “Sorry, sweetheart. Dwight… he’s just got a temper; you know? Like when a fucking gorilla couldn’t get his way with putting his dick inside of the first female gorilla that he came into contact.” Negan noticed how Lori was being defiant as she stared into his eyes coldly. He smirked, “Damn. If you were more into me, which you probably fucking aren’t, not even the slightest…I would have brought you home and screwed your brains out. Riding on my dick. It would have been magnificent.” Lori spit at Negan’s face, with Dwight and the other boy reacting and going for their guns. Negan put his hand up, telling them both to hold their fire.

“It’s cool D. Simon, I’m fine.” Negan then gave Lori a cold expression, as when she did spit in his face, a reaction came from it—sinister and angry. Negan grabbed her chin roughly, “Now darling. Your eyes say it all, it kind of gives me an erection. Ha, being all defiant and rebellious—I like that. Especially when girls like you have beach-ball-sized lady nuts…You have guts.” Negan let go of her chin and stood up, “We’ll be leaving here soon and I just want to let you and everyone know from the get-go, you all are mine. Sure Jack may be the leader, and let’s face it. If he wasn’t, I would be. But, lucky for you guys, he’s not really into this shit.” He chuckled a little as he looked at Gabriel, who stood in fear. He pointed his bat at him, then to Lori. “You answer to me, you provide for me, and you belong to me.” He lifted his bat over his shoulder, making Lori and Gabriel flinch.

Simon came up from behind Negan and said directly to everyone listening, “Listen to the man. He’s basically offering you all a warning.” He shifted his feet and looked down at Lori; her gaze looked at the road, feeling defeated in a way. “One more thing like that. Well, Negan will answer, no problem.”

Negan was starting to leave and Dwight was strolling behind him closely. But all three weren’t leaving. At Lori’s legs, Simon stood over her. She looked up, petrified of what he might do, since his leader was gone. “Now, Negan might have given you forgiveness, but if something like that were to ever happen to me,” he kicked Lori in the stomach with brute force, sending Lori lying on the ground, the wind knocked out of her, “I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Lori was huddled into a ball, trying not to cry.

Simon put his hands onto his hips, in self-satisfaction and turned to leave. But before he could depart, a fist connected with his right cheek, sending him onto his ass. From the sound of the impact, Simon’s jaw might have cracked and when he landed, it didn’t sound too pretty either. Lori gradually opened her eyes. In front of her stood Rick. Looking at his face, he was furious. His pupils were dilated, and teeth gritting. Rick was shaking too, with his hands balling up into fists—clenching them tightly, that he could have made himself draw blood.

Rick walked over to him, with Lori getting up into a seating position. Her face was becoming bruised, as one of her eyes was puffy from the impact by Dwight and she was clasping onto her stomach from the hit by Simon. She felt immense pain but still watched.

Simon was trying to get up. He felt dizzy and nauseous because Rick had one hell of a punch. Rick saddled on top of Simon’s chest and started punching him back and forth across the face. Lori didn’t know how long Rick was doing it but when he stopped, Simon was bleeding from his lips, nose and head. A brutal beating has happened.

Rick gritted his teeth harder and grabbed a fistful of Simon’s shirt, “Don’t you ever fucking touch her. You hear me? I don’t know who you are or what your name is but from my understanding, you are a total asshole and monster. What? You think picking on defenseless girls gives you some sort of achievement when the dead out there are more of a fucking danger than her!” Rick yelled into Simon’s unconscious face and slammed his head into the ground. 

Lori started crying. Not because from the pain or humiliation of her getting beaten and belittled. But of happiness. Rick Grimes. He was sticking up for her in this moment. All she could do was cry. In this life, she thought that she would never meet someone like him. Because everyone was the same. Weak, scared, too naïve. But not Rick. He was strong. 

Rick had his gun pointed at Simon’s face, ready to fire but he didn’t. Instead, while pinning the gun into Simon’s forehead, he warned the half-beaten boy, “I’ll fucking kill you if you ever pull something like this again. Mark my words.”

Rick got up, still holding his gun in his hand. After a couple of seconds of calming down, he turned to look at Lori and smiled, trying to tell her that everything will be okay.

“ ‘Mark my words’. Huh? Are you fucking sure about that fucker?” The voice caught Rick off guard but not as off-guard as the hit he took from something heavy and hard. Rick smashed to the ground, slamming face first, and the impact felt like a gunshot. Rick’s gun was out of his hand and who’s knows where it went. Probably landed somewhere on the ground… but boy, did he need it right about now.

His vision started to blur and his ears rang. He was on his side. Lori was waving frantically and saying his name. The girl was crying harder and he saw someone else. The boy with the scarred-face. He was pulling her back, away from Rick. Rick reached out to grab her but the wind was knocked out of him when a boot came rearing into his stomach.

Over the ringing in his ear, he faintly heard a deep-man’s voice. “Wow. First I was making my way over to Jack with Dwight and Simon…and next thing you know,” Rick was kicked again, but this time Rick’s ears stopped ringing and he could feel something wet drip down his head. It certainly wasn’t water, something thick. Rick saw an edge of a bat, covered and soaked in blood, dangling in front on him. Was that Rick’s blood? Rick couldn’t begin to think anymore, because he was almost to the point of blacking out.

He heard the leather-jacket man clearer now. “I’m finding Simon isn’t with me at all but lying unconscious, fucking almost dead over there, because he fucking decided to pick on some small-ass-shits.” Rick couldn’t move, just lied still and listened. “Hmm?”

Before Rick could gather himself from the impacts, he was hauled up onto his feet by his shirt. He dangled in the air, and out of reflex, grabbed hold of the older boy’s hands to try to pry him off. He struggled as he had no strength. Negan invaded his space, and Rick was met with hazel, dark brown eyes. They were so close that Rick could feel the boy’s breath. “Hmm. If I remember correctly, we’ve been here about, what? Ten times since we first have met you guys on the run.” Rick started shaking, fear invading his body like he just saw a ghost, but still held a cold-stare.

Negan took notice and smiled, “Shit kid. Lighten the fuck up.” But Rick couldn’t, he just kept shaking—not knowing if it really had to do with fear or pure rage. “I’ve met loads of people here-- all the fucking brats. But with your baby-blue eyes, I know for a fucking fact that I don’t recall ever meeting you before. So, hi. I’m Negan. What’s your name cowboy?” Rick didn’t give him an answer as he tried to hit Negan but the older boy was one step sooner. He dodged the oncoming swing and Negan dropped Rick and punched him in the face, sending the little boy onto his back.

“Feisty little fucker, ain’t ya? Oh my! I definitely haven’t met you before, no fucking sir. With a fucking wild cat like you who wants all the dicks, there ain’t no one else here who would dare do that shit, let alone try to fucking take a swing at me.” Negan was laughing. Rick tried to get up, but his body wasn’t listening. With Lori yelling in the background and Dwight holding her down—as well as Negan reigning terror over Rick—the boy felt helpless.

“Keep your filthy, slimy hands off him, asshole!” With that voice, Rick couldn’t help but creep a faint smile onto his face.

Abraham.

The gang had guns in their hands, pointing them at Dwight and Negan. “Woah. Hey now. Why don’t we all take a fucking time-out here?” Negan said as he gestured his hands in a surrender type way. Daryl held his crossbow, aiming towards Dwight, who held a gun to Lori’s head. Abraham and Glenn held their guns straight at Negan, who was in front of Rick, but close enough that he could grab the boy and threaten his life.

Negan took his base-ball bat and aimed it towards the boys in front, “But Dwighty boy and I aren’t leaving. No fucking way. Your little sheriff over here started this.” Negan smiled, and couldn’t help but probably feel immense glee after stating this: “Punishment. Shit like this happens, then someone needs to fucking pay.” He pointed the bat at Rick who was lying near Negan, trying to get up.

Before Rick could get himself up though, Negan took a hold of his collar and hoisted him up straight. Rick gasped at the immense pain he was feeling but the older boy didn’t care. Negan swooped an arm around Rick, trying to keep him upright and pointed his bat and pinned it against Rick’s stomach, threatening everyone that he would hurt Rick if anyone came near or did something. The other three boys: Daryl, Abraham and Glenn flinched once they saw what Negan was going for. Before anyone could react, Negan whistled and a bunch of other whistles came back.

Around them, stood a bunch of men, armed with weapons.

They were surrounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!!!   
> So a few things. Negan is not the leader of the Saviors in this fic as he is around 18 years old and before I wrote this, I was thinking that there could be someone else as the leader. Maybe even teaching Negan a few tricks about how they run things. And that brings us Jack. Jack, in my opinion, is worse than Negan. We will see later down the line on why that is. But, here we are, with the Saviors. Next chapter is going to be...well, let's just say nail biting. Lol.   
> Until then.


	18. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This one really hit me in the feels, poor Rick :(

It was pure chaos and everything happening right now felt threatening. This whole situation started off as Rick beating the shit out of one of the saviors for kicking Lori. Next thing that happens, Rick, Simon and Lori were badly injured; Negan with Dwight and the other saviors surrounded Daryl, Glenn and Abraham, all armed with weapons. This was bad.

Negan kept Rick at bay and kept him still by pressing the very tip of the bat right into Rick’s stomach. With barb-wire on the edge of it, Rick tried not to flinch or even make any sudden movement. If he did, he would end up getting cut from the sharp pointy edges. Rick’s breathing intensified even more as he regained most of his senses. His friends were in trouble. Lori was pinned with a gun to her head, and Daryl and them had guns pointed at them as well. With Negan’s satisfied grin, a shiver went down Rick’s spine.

“So, looks like we’ll have to fucking start from the beginning. This is not how I wanted things to go. But you people are animals, you know that? Beating other people shitless to the point of not giving a shit what the fuck happens.” That last part was directly hinted towards Rick because he was the one who made that call. But Rick didn’t care. Simon deserved that.

The saviors started going around Daryl, Glenn and Abraham with guns, forcing them to drop their weapons and to—kneel? Rick thought that they were living the days of slavery. Bending one’s knee down to some authority figure… Rick felt disgusted. But to Rick’s horror, the boy’s did exactly that and were down on their knees, helpless.

“I-it wasn’t our fa-f-fault—ngh!” Rick shuddered under his breath because even talking was painful for him. But he needed to say something. The boy felt that everything that he caused, would end with someone dying because of his careless mistake. He didn’t want that—no way.

“Hmm? I’m so fucking sorry. But did I ask you to fucking speak, you little shit? I’m trying to make this whole situation feel as calm as fuck but of course, you just had to ruin all the fun.” Negan was looking down at Rick, feeling the heat in intensity rise. Rick’s gaze avoided the intimidating eyes and sucked in his breath. Negan removed his arm from around Rick’s torso and instead, grabbed his chin in a vising grip. Rick grabbed onto Negan’s arm, trying to hold his balance. Negan’s eyes were dark, almost to the point that they could be black. “Where are your fucking manners? Didn’t mommy ever teach you about respect? Look at me when I’m fucking talking to you.”

Rick felt cold. Ice-cold, that he could have been in the Antarctic snow. He didn’t know why he felt like that, but looking into Negan’s eyes that shot daggers and trying to withstand the pain…Rick just felt numb. The cowboy nodded hesitantly and Negan’s smile came back, less-darkened eyes accompanying it. “Good boy. So, where fucking was I? Oh yeah, I was talking about punishment and that it shall happen but then you decided to interrupt me. Now, where is my apology?”

Rick glared at him. How could he say sorry? Why would he? His own man started this whole mess. If he didn’t happen to hit Lori, then that man would still be conscious right about now. Negan was waiting for his apology and when the answer didn’t come, Negan’s smile faded and Rick didn’t even see what hit him. Rick’s face burned but not just from the impact, but from the shock as well. In that moment, Negan dropped his bat on the ground and used that hand to slap Rick across his face, to get his attention, “Speak when you’re spoken to.”

Rick still had his defiant eyes staring at the leather-jacket teen, and what came out of Rick’s mouth, only amused Negan yet angered him even more.

“Fuck you.”

Rick had balls for saying that, especially in their circumstance. But Rick would never submit to this bastard and never apologize to him—ever!

Negan laughed it off and released Rick’s chin. Rick stumbled back and landed on the ground into a kneeling position. “Boy, you are such a badass!” Rick wiped his chin and grunted at the sound of the older man’s voice, that contained enthusiasm. “But, I don’t think that you seem to be getting the message. You and your friends have definitely screwed up. Messing with me and my people, will bring you one hell of a wake up call.” Negan grabbed his bat, from where he dropped it earlier, and took pride in it as he stood over Rick. “This. This is Lucille. And she is awesome.”

Glenn, Daryl and Abraham were all trying their best at not reacting from Negan’s wrath; Lori and Gabriel were trying to stay calm. Negan swayed up his hands and smiled widely, “It seems you kids are new to this place and how the new world order works around here. And the new world order is this, so pay attention. You work for me now. You provide for me. Answer to me. And belong to me. Now whatever you had going for you, it’s over now.” Negan pointed Lucille to Simon, who had men checking in on his injuries, “You beat the shit out of one of my men—my best friend at that. And for that, you have to fucking pay.”

Rick and the others were still on their knees, waiting to hear more of what Negan had to say. “And now—I’m going to beat the holy fucking shit out of one of you.” Negan started striding along the line of Rick’s friends and Negan looked like he was about to do something with his bat. He crept on them like an animal, seeing which prey would taste the best and scream the most pain. Rick’s hands slid on the pavement, sweat dripping _slowly_ down his forehead.

After Negan was done striding, he pinched his nose and took in a breath, “I simply cannot fucking decide.” Then, it looked like a light bulb shot right out of Negan’s head as the older teen smiled and simply stated in a calm tone, almost like he knew what his next move was. “I’ve got an idea.”

Negan walked up to Rick, “Eeny.” As he said that, the bat pointed at Rick’s face and he started saying the rest of “Eeny meeny miny mo” as he pointed his bat at his other friends.

Rick could not wait for Negan to land on the last part—“it”. He just couldn’t.

Before Negan could continue, Rick yelled to the top of his lungs out of pure fear and anguish, to get Negan’s attention. “Please, please, I did what I had t-t-to. If your man didn’t kick Lori, then I wouldn’t h-have--” Rick felt totally embarrassed right about now—pleading and begging some asshole to spare someone’s life did not sit well with Rick. But he had to try. To do something—anything.

Before the young boy could keep talking, Rick was cut off because he was face-to-face with Negan. Rick didn’t understand. The older boy’s eyes—they looked worried and concerned. As if a huge switch was flipped off in Negan’s head once Rick started pleading.

“What did you say?” Negan wanted a clear answer from Rick. Something to ease the tension that was spewing.

Rick wiped away his tears and shifted his body to get comfortable. “Your man, lying on the ground over there—h-he kicked Lori.” Rick’s gaze went to the ground and then shifted back to staring up at the older man, who still had that face of pure humanity. “I-I was angry. He hurt my friend. And f-for no reason—at all. I had to…I just ha-had t-t-to.” Trying not to stutter was hard but Rick gulped and sealed his lips as he thinks that he has said too much.

Negan stood there, not uttering a sound—and that was the scary part. This guy, being as talkative as he was, was now in utter silence; it was not normal. Rick was scared out of his mind because he thinks that he made a mistake, saying too much and being a whiny bitch no less. He probably thought that Rick was weak.

“Alrighty then.” Rick gave the expression of being dumb because he really had no idea why Negan did what he did. The teen got up and ordered his men to back off. To lower their weapons and leave. Dwight lowered his gun from Lori’s head and Glenn with the other two boys, were just as confused as Rick from the sudden gesture. The saviors left and Negan, with absolute rage told them to take Simon as well and said with an absolute sinister smirk that he would be “giving him a nice chat once they got home”.

All that were left was Negan and Dwight. Rick and his friends stayed on the ground, not wanting or trying to get up until everything was clear of danger. Negan shuffled his feet and looked down at Rick, with the little boy looking up at him with confusion. Negan’s smile returned, “Those eyes. They look like pure bewilderment. Like, “what the fuck just happened?”, am I right?” Negan chuckled and he squatted in front of Rick, resting his bat on the edge of his knees, “Now, don’t get the wrong fucking idea. The reason I didn’t beat one of you to hell and back was because you told me the truth. And communication is a good start, especially if we want to be friends.” Communication? Friends? Rick tried to not to puke at the sound of that.

Negan patted Rick’s back, not because he was telling him that everything was going to be okay—but more of a mockery. That he beat Rick senseless both emotionally and physically. The tall lean man rose to his feet, leaning back to stretch, like with everything that just happened wasn’t a big deal. Negan turned and started leaving with Dwight. He waved at Rick and the others, “We’ll be back in our offering next week. Until then—ta-ta.”

Rick felt defeated. He was beaten to a pulp and was humiliated in front of his friends. Staring at Negan’s back, marching forward with long strides of victory, he flinched every time Negan looked happy and not even bothered of what occurred just now. It made Rick angry again. Negan was the king and Rick was the clown. Rick shot up onto his feet, not even caring about the pain anymore, and raced over to Negan to catch up to him; he stomped as he went. Someone from behind yelled at him to stay away but Rick didn’t care or bother. Rick grabbed Negan’s hand and Negan turned back, glaring at Rick but a smile crept on to his face.

“You. You spared me. My friends. Why?” Rick asked him with a serious tone.

Dwight looked at Rick and Negan ordered him to go on as he said he would catch up. Now it was just Rick and Negan—alone. Negan let out a satisfied chuckle, “Why else? You wanna’ know why I let you live?” Rick didn’t dare to say, only answering speechless. “You amuse me. Seeing you whine like a bitch and begging me not to kill your friends. Yet you feel no fear and have anger towards me, possibly to the point that you want to fucking kill me. It fascinates me. Truly. Being a selfless leader, no doubt.”

Rick withdrew his hand and looked at the ground, humiliated. “I don’t owe you anything!” He looked up and pointed his thumb at his chest. “You don’t own me and you certainly will never, ever have my respect! Got it?”

Negan’s smile never faded. Just looking into Rick’s eyes, trying to see why Rick wouldn’t submit and why he wouldn’t back down or accept things. “What’s your name?”

Rick, starting to get back his confidence, states in a calm voice, “Rick.”

“Rick what?”

Rick kept his composure and held his own, “Grimes.”

Negan nodded at his answer, looking pondered on how to react in the most mature way possible. Negan came up to Rick, looking down at him. Rick stood still, not backing down. “Rick, huh? Well Grimes, seems like you got yourself some fucking ass confidence just now. I admire that really, but you still got a lot to learn.” Rick didn’t understand what Negan was implying until it was too late.

Negan’s fist shot forward and connected with Rick’s face. Like in slow motion, it felt that every bone in Rick’s face was breaking from the impact; slamming into him with such force that it felt like a brick. Rick’s head moved sideways, his eyes automatically watering and his nose running. With that much force, it hurt physically. But when Rick was on the ground, on his side, it hurt emotionally too.

Negan waved his bat playfully over his shoulder and looked entertained. But then his voice was deep, in a low growl, “Don’t ever, and I mean ever, fucking talk to me like that again. If you ever do that... well, a punch won’t be enough now, won’t it?” Negan thought he heard a whimper come from the small, frail boy but it didn’t bother him or make him feel bad.

His mouth curved into a wide smirk and gave a dark chuckle, “Or Lucille here, will greet you instead.” Negan rubbed his chin, “Or better yet, I will have Lucille meet one of your friends.” Rick did not move, just looked lifeless.

Negan turned to walk, “It was nice meeting you kid. Be sure to thank me when I see you next time. Would love to chat again.” The lean man said as he chuckled darkly, leaving a pitiful Rick in a state of mind.

With the sound of nothing else, nothing but noise of birds chirping, Rick clumped into a ball. Holding onto his head, and shaking frantically. Something flowed heavily down his cheeks; tears were running rapidly- with no trace of stopping. Rick’s eyes squeezed shut, wishing the nightmare would be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Negan. You really are an asshole.   
> But yep, I decided for no one to die because I just couldn't. I love Glenn, Abraham and Daryl way too much so Negan spares them. In this story, Negan actually comes off as a decent guy and reasonable (to some degree). The ending hurt...Rick has been through so much. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed and see you next time.


	19. Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As I went to the store, I saw some pumpkins. So, Halloween is coming. Then, a few minutes later, I realize that the TWD season 10 finale is literally coming in three weeks!!!! I am so excited.   
> Anyways, hope you all don't mind that this chapter is long as I tried to split this chapter but felt like it had to be all in one. Enjoy!

“Ouch.” Rick automatically was startled, feeling the sting when Lori brushed the wash cloth against his face.

“Sorry.” Lori said while she dipped the cloth in the bucket of water. Rick had his shirt off, his pants. Basically nothing on except for his underwear. The boy had bruises on his stomach. A little bruised on his head too, maybe even having a concussion. Lori was carefully wiping away the blood and putting on some ointment, along with bandages.

Thank God Alexandria had medical supplies. It was nice having the time to heal and be able to clean. Unlike being outside the walls, it wasn’t easy. Considering there also were walkers that can come any minute at you.

“Okay Rick. You’re done.” Lori patched on the last bandage and she took away the bucket of water to dump it. Rick, taking it easy, put back on his shirt. Barely lifting up his arms, it felt like he was dead weight. From his sitting position, he looked at the rest of the couch, debating on whether or not to rest. Lori advised him to but he is so paranoid right now that he just can’t.

After meeting the Saviors for the first time, Rick only thought bitter. He hated them. Wanted them gone and erased from existence. But that was only true wishing. Even meeting Negan and his friends only made Rick’s skin boil. Negan was an awful man, true evil. Deanna wasn’t lying for nothing when she said that Negan takes great pride in his baseball bat. Lucille was its name? Who would even name a baseball bat in the first place?

Rick shook his head and waited for Lori. Only, it wasn’t her coming through the door. It was Deanna with the boys.

“Rick!” Deanna was pissed. She came storming in with the other boys, guilt ridden on all their faces. They probably told her what happened.

“What did I tell you not to do?” She was standing in front of Rick, who held his hand to his stomach to ease the pain.

Rick leaned back against the couch, “I know, I know Deanna. You told us to hide and clearly, we didn’t.”

Deanna scoffed and rested her hand on her hips. “That’s right. I told you to take the boys and hide. Not interact with the Saviors. Or Negan. But from hearing what the boys had to say, I am not happy.”

“Look Deanna, we thought that we could take them on.” Glenn said behind the woman’s back.

Deanna whipped around, eyes glaring. “But you didn’t, did you? You all thought that confronting Negan would be such a good idea. Well, I don’t know whether I should feel bad for you,” she looked back at Rick, “or not. Negan is not a good person, boys. He has murdered, killed innocent people. He actually seems to enjoy doing it too.”

“Clearly.” Abraham said with a scowl.

They all looked to Abraham and Deanna sighed. “You all are lucky to even be alive. Negan does not take too kindly with disobedient children. Especially rebellious ones.” She looked at Rick and the boy dropped his head.

Deanna relaxed her arms and went to sit down next to Rick. She placed her hand on his head, feeling if he is okay. “Don’t ever do something like that again. I don’t know what would have happened if I was there. Negan might have actually tried to kill you. Or even worse. Jack might have.”

That’s right. Rick hasn’t even met the leader, Jack, yet. If Negan is as bad, Rick could imagine how Jack is, personality wise. Rick, feeling the warmth of Deanna’s hand, made him wonder. Negan should have killed Rick. But, he didn’t, saying that Rick was amusing.

Rick gritted his teeth, feeling the belittling from Negan’s mockery.

“Deanna?” Lori came in with a set of new clothes for Rick and some more bandages. Probably to fix herself up.

Deanna’s eyes scanned Lori and she was confused, “How did you end up bruised too?” She looked at the boys, then at Rick. “Don’t tell me Lori got involved.”

The silence was all it took for Deanna to know the answer. Her hand went up to rub her forehead, “Great, just great.”

“Rick saved Gabriel and I, Deanna. The boys came in to help as well. Please, don’t be mad at them.” Lori tried to reason with Deanna.

“So that’s it then, huh?” Her head tilt to the side, and after a few moments, she got up on her feet. She started walking towards the door. Reaching it, she spoke over her shoulder, “Rest up Rick. You too Lori. I’m going to be out today. Try to get my mind working again. Tomorrow we’ll be busy, so rest. Even you boys.”

All of them stood still, and wondered what exactly she meant about tomorrow. But they didn’t ponder too hard or long as the others were talking with Rick and Lori.

“So, we met Negan.” Glenn stated with a worried face.

“Yeah, real charming now, ain’t he? The prick is a dick. Wish I woulda’ killed him when I had the chance.” Abraham snarled.

Daryl was observing the outside through the window, and he glanced at Rick, who was with Lori. “You okay Rick?”

Rick looked over at Daryl and he nodded. Daryl sighed, “Look man, you lost Shane and now…this. You’ve been kicked in the ass for too long. Maybe rest would do ya good?”

Rick stared at Daryl and nodded again, not being able to mutter a word. Lori took notice of that, “You alright Rick? You seem quiet?”

While Rick was heading upstairs for bed, he muttered to Lori. “Fine. Just need some sleep.” He walked upstairs slowly, and had his head down the entire way. Rick felt defeated. Even worse, broken.

_____________

He tried to rest and sleep. But it did no good, let alone even trying. Rick just stayed in bed, looking up at the ceiling. His head hurt and whole body hurt. Wished he could have some more medicine but couldn’t since he just already taken some.

Rick sighed, thinking back to what transpired. The Saviors…Rick didn’t understand why Deanna was submitting to them. What they do, is unforgivable. They are monsters.

Negan, Dwight, Simon…if there is one word or phrase to describe them right about now is that they are the devil’s children. Born evil and will always be. But, maybe they weren’t always so bad. Maybe they are a lot like Shane and others. This world has changed many, even Rick himself.

Rick suddenly started shaking his head because he couldn’t think sympathy for those boys. After what they did, never. Rick grabbed his water and took a sip when he heard a knock from the other side.

“Rick? Are you in there?” Rick thought it be Lori or Deanna but the voice shocked him. It was Gabriel.

Rick motioned himself to lying down again and breathed in deeply, “Come in.”

The doorknob twisted and the door opened, revealing Gabriel who had a rosary around his neck. The boy didn’t move from his position, and waited for Rick’s cue.

Rick waved him forward, “What can I do for you…Gabriel, right?”

Gabriel stepped idly in, standing awkwardly in front of Rick. He gulped, “Yes, that’s my name. I came here to say thank you. For saving and helping me from earlier. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there.”

Rick thinly smiled, “No problem.”

Gabriel took notice of Rick’s mood, “I asked God for help and He did. Sending you and the boys was a blessing,” Rick scoffed at Gabriel but didn’t push further, “Now, I know it may be none of my business but I was wondering why you are so down? I realize that you are hurt and that you have been through a lot. But you’re alive, here with us. That’s something to be happy about, right?”

Rick turned his eyes and glared, “Sure, I may be alive. But, I lost my friend. I was humiliated by a punk ass teenager. The world’s gone to hell. What else has been good overall, hmm?”

Gabriel grabbed a chair and sat down, “You still have Glenn, Daryl and Abraham. You now have Deanna…Lori. Alexandria is a shelter and place for you to call home. There is so much happiness for you.”

How would he know? He’s been living behind these walls, probably since the beginning. Gabriel can’t possibly imagine what it’s like out there. Losing people and even your own humanity. Life’s rough as it is.

Rick sat up, and rested his back against the headboard. “You say I have happiness. What about you, Gabriel? Have you found happiness?”

Gabriel was taken aback by the sudden question and answered simply, “I have God.”

Rick narrowed his eyes, “God? You pray to him?”

“Of course. He is our savior after all. Don’t you pray to Him?”

Rick scoffed, “No. Never have and never will.”

Gabriel nodded. Rick noticed that behind his eyes, he was hiding something. Something happened to him or he has done something. If Rick wanted to get to know more about these other kids inside Alexandria, then he’ll do what he has always done.

“How many walkers have you killed?”

Gabriel’s eye brows raised in question, “What?”

Rick repeated himself more clearly and Gabriel answered, “None.”

“How many people have you killed?” This was a serious question and Rick wanted to know.

“None.” Gabriel said gritting his teeth, with a little hint of a lie.

“Why?” Rick asked, growling.

Gabriel got up from his seat, feeling uncomfortable. “It’s a sin to kill. One of God’s rules. Thou shall not kill. It’s in the Bible. I would never…” He stepped back when Rick got up, invading his space.

“I’m only going to repeat this once, but have you killed anyone?”

Gabriel was backed up to the door. He panicked. Breathing hard, he started to shake and reach for the doorknob. Rick took notice and seized his hand. “Tell me!”

Gabriel flinched and a knock came behind them both. It was Lori. At the last minute, Gabriel was saved. As Lori opened the door, Gabriel booked it and she looked towards Rick, confused.

“What was that all about?” She asked while she set down a bowl of soup.

Rick rubbed his head, “Nothing. He just happened to come by and tell me thank you. Then, he started rambling about God.” He smirked and couldn’t believe it. But one things for sure, he wasn’t seeing the last of Gabriel. He will get answers.

Lori hummed and settled down next to Rick, presenting his soup, “That’s good. Gabriel can be shy and all. But he does mean well. Here,” she handed him his soup with a spoon, “eat. You’ll feel better.”

She got up and said she be back to retrieve it. The soup smelled good and Rick dived in. It tasted just like chicken soup, but with a kick to it. Rick was enjoying himself.

That night, Rick finally was able to go to sleep. There wasn’t dreams or nightmares and thank god for that. But as he rested, he only wished for this world to be the dream and he wake up tomorrow, everything being normal.

______________

“I don’t know if you can come with us, Rick.” Deanna said as her and some others were putting crates and boxes inside a truck.

“But, I want to go with you. I said I’m fine. I am all better. Better than I was yesterday.” Rick argued back.

Deanna sighed, “Rick, are you sure you want to come? There’s always a next time.”

Rick nodded, “Yes. I want to visit the Kingdom.”

Deanna smiled and they all went in the truck to go to the Kingdom.

The ride there was nice. Mostly, they were on the road and the boys were fun to engage with. All of them decided to tag along with Rick and Deanna. As Glenn started talking about the time he got in trouble for going out one night, they come upon this huge gate. Not like the Hilltop’s, that’s made of wood. These doors were metallic. Kind of like Alexandria’s. There were even guards on top, wearing armor. Boy, Rick did feel like they were in the medieval age.

“Who dares steps foot on our land?” A guard spoke down, looking majestic.

Deanna huffed to herself, rolling down her window, and waving. “It’s Deanna. From Alexandria. We’ve come to trade with King Blaise.” She said respectfully, while smiling.

The guard understood, waving to the men that everything’s all clear.

Rick and the boys were intrigued from the moment those gates opened. Revealing buildings, homes, just like Alexandria, but not really suburban like. Unlike the Hilltop, where there were plants growing in a huge garden, only pots and smaller gardens were seen in the Kingdom.

Along the way inside, there were teenagers, training with bows and arrows. Using targets as practice. There were spears, many were being taught on their form and how to fight. But out of everything, one kid drew Rick’s attention. The kid had on armor, using a stick and he looked like he was practicing karate. Just standing in one spot underneath a tree, alone, Rick was curious.

“Hello my friends. It’s been a while. So good to see you Deanna.” A man, who had long grey hair was greeting Deanna with a bright smile and holding out his arms for her to hug. He had a cane and a long beard going down his chest, in one big braid. The man seemed humble.

“Good to see you too King Blaise.” Deanna bowed and the King seemed honored. Rick was shocked. This is him? He thought that he would be more intimidating upon first notice. Not a benevolent King. Behind the King, stood a kid with…Shiva!

Rick’s eyes widened, staring at the majestic creature. She was indeed beautiful but for a tiger, she was calm around everyone. Maybe, it had to do with her loyalty towards the King?

“And who are these fine gentlemen?” King Blaise asked while eyeing Rick and the others, who stood behind Deanna.

Deanna peered over her shoulder and turned, smiling at the King, “Allow me to introduce you to Rick Grimes. Glenn Rhee. Daryl Dixon. And Abraham Ford.” She pointed at each of them as she went along, respectfully. “They recently have started living in Alexandria. I took them under my wing and they are survivors, my King. Very bright young men.” God, Rick couldn’t stand it. Deanna wasn’t even herself, acting totally weird around the King. Acting all humble like, it didn’t sit well with Rick.

The King stared at Rick and the others and smiled heavenly, “Well, the pleasure is all mine. This,” he brought out the kid from behind him and laid his hands on the kids shoulders, “is my son, prince Ezekiel. He is around your age. I think it would be nice for him to get to know all of you fine boys.” Ezekiel smiled and nodded.

“Hi, my name’s prince Ezekiel. It’s an honor to meet all of you.” He said as all the boys waved and bowed. Before they arrived, Deanna told all of them once they meet the prince and king, that they needed to bow. All of them didn’t get it nor want to but they did what Deanna insisted.

Ezekiel then stepped to the side and patted the tiger, “This is Shiva. My dad and I rescued her a long time ago from the zoo. And don’t worry, she is loyal to me and won’t hurt you. A friend of mine is a friend of hers.” He added, reassuringly. The boys nodded, with Glenn gulping out of doubt.

“Would you all like to explore and see the Kingdom with me?” Prince Ezekiel asked, looking to his father.

King Blaise nodded, “Yes. My son would be more than happy to show you boys along.” Deanna nodded at Rick to go on, and they all did. They followed Ezekiel and Shiva into town.

“That boy, Rick. Why was he covered in so much bandages?” King Blaise asked when he turned towards Deanna.

Deanna’s eyes shifted down, pain spread on her face. “They came yesterday.” She gritted her teeth while clamping her hands to the sides.

King Blaise paused for a minute and then his eyes looked worried, “I see. They came and Rick happened to get hurt by them?”

“Yes. I told Rick to hide but something happened with his friend and he got in a fight with Negan.” King Blaise’s eyes widened and he laughed.

“Wow. What a brave kid! I applaud him for his bravery. You should be proud of him Deanna. It seems you are fond of him, no?” The king asked.

Deanna chuckled, “Yes. He and the boys have come a long way. They always surprise me, to say the least. I am proud of Rick. But I do fear that his rebellious attitude is going to get himself killed.” She shook her head.

King Blaise hummed, “Yes. But he is willing to die if it means to protect someone. That, I say, is what defines a knight. He really shows the qualities of one.” After a moment of silence, King Blaise spoke deeply, “When the time comes Deanna, you just say the word.”

Deanna nodded, “I will. I will tell you when it’s the best time to go to war with the Saviors.” Deanna went to help her people with boxes while King Blaise scratched his beard in thought.

______________

The Kingdom was nice. Everyone inside was thoughtful and benevolent. Ezekiel even showed where the throne room was. Basically, it was a movie theater, except it couldn’t work so they used it as the King’s throne. Rick rolled his eyes, while Abraham tried not to laugh the entire time, as this whole thing was a joke.

“So, what brings you to Alexandria? Been on the road before, I’m assuming?” Ezekiel asked while petting Shiva, who gave a loud purr.

“Yeah, something like that. We were on the road for a while in the beginning. We then found Alexandria, thanks to Aaron. Been a tough journey.” Rick said as he stared at Shiva.

“Yes, I would agree with you. Tough journey it has.”

Rick then looked over again at the boy from earlier. “Ezekiel…I mean Prince Ezekiel…”

“Oh, please. Just call me Ezekiel, Rick. We’re friends here.” Ezekiel said with a smile.

“Okay. Ezekiel, you mind telling me who that boy is over there?” Rick pointed the direction he was referring to.

Ezekiel looked and his eyes brightened, “Ah, that’s Morgan. A brave fighter he is. And a good friend.” Rick nodded and Ezekiel couldn’t help but chuckle, “You want to meet him?”

Rick looked back at Ezekiel, “Go on then. Morgan could use some more friends anyways.” Without further delay, Rick left the group to meet him.

Coming up slowly, the boy looked majestic, wielding his stick like a samurai. His form felt graceful and smooth each time he paused, took a deep breath in, and then continued swinging. It made Rick stunned, seeing how peaceful he looked. It surprised him, to see a man this pure these days, it felt unnatural.

Rick stepped closer and the young boy stopped and looked down. “Who are you?”

Morgan asked while Rick smiled, “I’m Rick. Rick Grimes. I came from Alexandria for the trade with the Kingdom. I hear your names Morgan, at least that’s what Ezekiel tells me. It’s nice to meet you.” He extended out his right hand and it took a moment, but Morgan shook.

“Nice to meet you.” He slightly nodded and resumed his staff techniques.

“Ezekiel speaks highly of you. You’re a good man. Friend. So, what’s your story?”

Morgan kept swinging, “Ezekiel said that huh? Well, I guess he too is a good friend as well. Very nice. But to answer your question,” he stopped and turned, “I would not like to talk about it. I hardly even know you. I think it be best if we keep our lives to ourselves. Less drama.”

Rick slightly rested his eyes and turned towards Ezekiel.

“You are just like them.” Rick turned to Morgan, who was now standing beside Rick. “The good people. You are one of them. But they always die. The bad people too. Everyone turns and dies. It’s that life now.” He looked at Rick, and started walking away, “Be careful, Rick. Keep your family safe, no matter what.” Then, he was gone.

Rick stared at the kid’s back and shoved a hand through his hair. Of course he would keep his family safe. That’s what he lives for.

_______________

“Ah, I almost forgot to introduce my two wonderful friends. This is Jerry and that’s Carol.”

Alongside Ezekiel, stood a young man attired with a humongous ax and looked jolly like. He smiled brightly, “It’s nice to meet all of you. Prince Ezekiel.” The child bowed politely and made his way along. Ezekiel nodded.

A girl, with short brown hair, had on jeans and a flowered shirt. She turned towards Ezekiel nodding and then turned to the boys, “So, you’re all from Alexandria. Welcome to the Kingdom. I hope that we can all become good friends.” Sounding so innocent, she was lying. At least, that’s what Daryl observed from her.

Carol turned towards Daryl, who still looked closely at her. “Do you like to stare at pretty girls for so long or are you just day dreaming tough man?” She giggled a little, making Daryl blush and scoff.

“Nah, just know that you’re a filthy liar.” Daryl glared coldly at her, while she made a smug face.

“Daryl, come on man.” Glenn intervened.

“Gentlemen. Carol. I think it would be best not to start a fight. They are our guests Carol. Let’s be kind, shall we.” Ezekiel said with a smile.

Carol gradually shook her head and not without staring back at Daryl did she leave. After booking it, Rick was coming up behind.

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope that you all will come by again. In the meantime, have a good day.” Ezekiel said as he nodded and the boys bowed towards him.

When he was nowhere in sight, Abraham laughed. “Holy shit. This place is something else, I’ll tell you that.”

“You bet.” Glenn was rubbing his head.

Rick took a step in front, “Yeah, but they mean well. Let’s all get back to Deanna. We need to go home.”

They all left to find Deanna waiting for them at the truck.

_______________

They were finally back. Most of the boy’s impressions were that the Kingdom was a fantasy land. Rick really liked Morgan. He even hopes to know more about him.

Rick and the boys were on their way home until Rick was stopped. The rest carried on.

“I have sinned.” Rick’s eyes didn’t widen, because more or less, he wasn’t surprised by Gabriel’s confession.

Gabriel let his shoulders tense and he looked down at the ground, ashamed of himself. “It was at night. My friends and I went out to have fun. I said it was a bad idea but they insisted on it. Instead of praying and reading the bible like my parents taught me, I did go. Because, I guess I wanted to prove to them that I was normal. Someone to have a conversation with.” He bit his lips and tears ran down. He looked up at Rick, lacing his hands together.

“We, uh, didn’t have any weapons on us at the time. And we were foolish. As normal as I wanted to be, I forget that we can sometimes be stupid and do stupid things. I guess that’s why God created us. Sometimes I even wonder why we humans do certain awful, evil things?” He started laughing, as Rick closed his eyes, knowing that the next part was going to be painful.

“Walkers. They came after us and we ran but we couldn’t get far. But, God had shelter for us, an abandoned house. But, luck wasn’t on our side as the door was locked and someone had to get it open while the others distracted the walkers. I was the one to open the door.” He placed his hand over his mouth, crying and fell to his knees, “I was the one who was scared and locked myself inside, by myself. I was the one who killed my friends, who damned me to hell. Cursing my name over and over again.”

Rick stepped back, looking at Gabriel being frantic. A couple of sniffs, “I sinned, Rick. I disobeyed one of God’s rules and killed innocent lives. They asked for my help, and I was a coward. Always have been. Always.” And on and on he said ‘always’, until Rick stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

Rick was about to say his condolences but he stopped himself. Not muttering a word but just letting his hand gesture comfort. But, Rick didn’t feel bad. Nor, did he think God was real.

He said before leaving, “God’s got a strange sense of humor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, lot's of things happening. The Kingdom. Gabriel's confession at the end. But to go on, King Blaise is the leader of the Kingdom in this story and then Ezekiel is actually 'prince'. There will be more scenes between Carol and Daryl, as well as Morgan and Rick. Hopefully. See you then.


	20. Out Scavenging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW... right now, I am so sorry for another delay but these past few weeks have been really crazy especially with this pandemic and the holidays! Ah...
> 
> But I wanted to give you guys this chapter and this one probably has to be the longest I have written. It took a while but I finally got it done! Enjoy my lovelies!

“Where are you going?”

Rick turned around, after packing his bag. “Just going out scavenging. Won’t be long. The saviors need more supplies for their next visit and I thought I could help.”

Deanna rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead, feeling drained. “Rick, you don’t need to go out. My men can handle this.”

Rick sighed, “Deanna, don’t worry. It’s just me clearing my head and getting out.”

Deanna wasn’t convinced as she stared directly at Rick. Rick rolled his eyes, “Come on. It’s not like I’ve been on my own before, right?”

Deanna slightly shook her head, “Alright, Rick. If you need time for yourself, I understand. Just be careful, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” Rick took off with his bag through the door, leaving a worried woman.

For some reason, Rick did feel that he needed a day to himself. It didn’t happen very often since he always seemed to be with his friends. He didn’t mind though. Having company in this dead world, he felt sane most of the time. But today, was different.

As he paced through Alexandria, he saw many people working. It wasn’t pretty outside, with clouds and a huge grey one coming right this way. Rain was coming. Figures that they would be working now since the rain can make things harder.

He approached the gate and told the men that he would be out scavenging. At first, the guard wouldn’t let Rick through but with Deanna’s approval, the guard obliged. Stepping outside felt like a fresh breath of air. Freedom instead of staying inside a box.

Walking forward, Rick hopes to find something good.

_______________

“So, how did you guys end up here?” Glenn asked Maggie as they both were planting seeds.

Maggie chuckled, “You always ask questions?”

“Uh, well. I try to keep conversations going. I mean, we need it, right?” Glenn said with a blush.

“I suppose so. People need each other as my daddy says. It all comes down if we can keep our humanity in line or become the monsters ourselves.” Maggie covered her seed with dirt gently and got up from her kneeling position. She rubbed her forehead, “It was really nice of you to help us out today. We really needed it.”

“Sure. Happy to help. I just needed to get out and do something new.”

Maggie pushed by Glenn and smiled, “Or, you just wanted to come and see me.”

Glenn’s eyes were puzzled, but he knew instantly that she was right. Well, mostly right. “Uh, yeah. I wanted to see how you were doing as well. Seems like I was worried for nothing.”

“You were worried about me?” Maggie asked as they both were walking alongside each other with their shovels.

Glenn nodded, “Well, sure. You seem nice and all. Probably defenseless sometimes, being a girl.”

“Excuse me? You think I can’t handle myself just because I’m a girl?”

Glenn abruptly stopped, taking back his words, “Wait, that’s not what I meant. I just,” he sighed, looking beyond the wall, trying not to make eye contact with Maggie, “where’s this conversation going?”

Maggie smiled again, and went right into Glenn’s face, “How about you stay for dinner and spend the night? There’s no rush in going home right?”

Glenn smiled back but in disappointment, he said, “I wish I could but I need to be back in Alexandria before dark. I didn’t tell Deanna that I would be staying too long and it’s not like we have cell phones these days to send a text. Maybe next time?”

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, “Is Deanna your mom?”

“No. But…”

“So, she ain’t your problem. You can stay and everything will be fine.” Maggie said with a tease.

Glenn sighed a heavy breath and looked down at the ground, “Alright. But what about your dad?”

“Leave it to me.”

_______________

Peaceful. Being alone with just nature has its perks. Rick was walking around, holding onto his bag and pistol, observing the forest. With luck, Rick hopes to find at least something to bring back that was beneficial to the saviors. He couldn’t take a chance again with them. With Negan. They were lucky Negan let them off so easy. It won’t be next time.

Coming up on a grassy plain field, the sun started peeking through the clouds. It looked calm, the sun settling on the rain drops on top of the grass, leaving a perfect gleam of crystals. “Wish this was only a dream.” And he really did. Going to school and seeing Shane. Then go home to his parents. See the movies. He really wished so.

Rick turned around and headed a different direction. A couple of days ago, he overheard some people talking about an abandoned warehouse near a couple of stores. They were going to head out there, but unfortunately, they couldn’t. A massive horde of walkers were waiting. Luckily though, that was days ago. Rick figures that they have cleared out by now.

“Help!”

Rick swung his head around, looking.

“Please, help me!” A man, coming into view around the corner with a big orange backpack, breathless. Walkers were right behind him, snarling their way to reach. Rick got out his hatchet, passing the man. “Please, get them.” Rick did so, slicing through each walker’s head.

Blood accidentally got on Rick’s face, with him wiping it with his shirt. The man before him couldn’t stand the sight and hurled over. After his display, the man wiped his chin, panted and smiled. “Sorry about that. Not used to…this” He waved his hand and gathered himself, “Thanks, by the way. I’m Tom.” His hand reached out but Rick didn’t shake and moved on.

“You’re welcome.” He started walking.

“What, wait kid.” The guy was following, leaving Rick annoyed.

“Don’t follow me. I don’t plan on playing babysitter to a full-grown man. I’ve got better things to do.” Rick picked up the pace.

“Jesus. Way to make friends.” He shook his head, “What is it that you have to do kid that’s so important? You alone? Looking for something or someone?” Tom took a sip of his water. “Look, I really need a place to stay. You think you could show me the way to somewhere…safe.”

Rick stopped in his tracks and sighed. Should he trust him? The guy seemed pathetic and weak, probably not fit to be out in the open. Maybe Rick could give him a chance. “I might know a place.”

The man lifted his brows and smiled brightly, “Really? That’s great. Where may I find this place?”

“ _I know a place_. I didn’t say I would tell or show you just yet. Firstly, you’re coming with me. I might need some help with what I plan on doing.” Rick said as he retrieved something in his backpack. “Here, you could use this.” Rick handed over a knife and the man stared at it, contemplating. But, he eventually grabbed it and shook his head.

Rick didn’t know why he gave him the weapon. It was more like a test to see if this guy was for real.

“So, what are we doing?” The guy asked as he put away the knife.

“I’m trying to find a place, an abandoned warehouse. Have you seen it?”

“Holy crap, you’re in luck kid! I do know where a warehouse is but last time I checked, there were dead monsters roaming about. You think you can handle it?” Tom asked.

Rick sighed, “Look, if you help me find this place and for supplies, you can come back with me to my place and stay. Fair?” Rick held out his hand. He was true to his word and would never go back on it.

Tom then shook with a smile.

______________

“You did what?” Lori was furious. She paced back and forth, shaking her head. “You let Rick go out to scavenge. Not to mention by himself. Why would you allow that?”

“I thought that he needed time to himself, Lori. I’m quite confident that he is capable of defending himself.” Deanna was fixing herself a cup of coffee and made her way towards the couch. She sat down and took a sip, “Now, I know you are worried but he’ll be okay. He said he be back later so, just have a cup of coffee with me and relax.”

Lori spat in Deanna’s face, her eyes glared, “I don’t need a damn cup of coffee. You should have never let him wonder off on his own, especially since he’s recovering from a beating. He’s going out for supplies to give to the same bastard who beat him to a bloody pulp. Fuck this shit.” Lori stormed out of the house, even bumping Daryl’s shoulder.

Deanna sighed and shrugged. Daryl and Abraham looked at each other and Abraham spoke up, “She’s right, you know? Rick, he may be one tough son of a bitch, but he’s healing. A man needs to rest sometime. Heh, I know. I can be quite stubborn too. I’m sure Rick has his reasons for even wanting to go out and scavenge.”

“Did I make the right decision Abraham? Daryl, did I really make a mistake in thinking Rick could go out?” Deanna sounded panicked, feeling uneasiness at her careless mistake. Daryl noticed and tried to reassure her.

“Rick’s tough. He’ll be back.”

Though he may be tough, there still was this deep feeling of doubt and worry. Sure, Rick Grimes is a force to be reckon with, but he still needs help. Daryl got out his crossbow and started leaving. Abraham following.

“It’s no use.”

Daryl and Abraham turned around and noticed Deanna looking at them. “Rick’s gone and who knows where he is? He could be miles away. You’ll never find him. By the time you two do go outside and search for him, he would already be back.”

“No offense about the whole quits and shits but we’re just making sure, ma’am, that he is okay.” Abraham said with a sharp tongue.

Deanna shook her head, “I’m just letting you both know that he will be okay, and will return safe and sound. I don’t need you two to go and find him.”

“But, Deanna…”

“No is no, Daryl. You two will forget about all this and go do something else. I trust in Rick’s capabilities of survival and you both should too.” She pointed her finger at them both.

Daryl’s face reddened. In extreme frustration, he growled. “You really trust in his chances of survival.” He huffed, “More like you don’t give a damn of wat happens to him. Yer obsessed with seeing yerself in him. But he’s not you. He’s Rick Grimes who’s our friend, who we’ve known far longer than you have. And we’re fuckin helpin him.”

The conversation ended there. Daryl was true to his word. He and Abraham went out of Alexandria to search while a dumbfounded Deanna was tired of sipping her coffee.

_________________

It didn’t take long. Rick and his companion, Tom, came upon the warehouse. Luckily, not a lot of walkers. Good for Rick, especially for Tom. Even though Rick gave the man a knife, the guy probably has never killed a walker in his life. Who knows how this man has survived all this time.

They came up to the gate, Rick taking quiet, steady steps while Tom shook to the bone. Tom whispered, “Are you sure that it’s safe?”

Rick looked back at him with stern eyes, almost as if mocking him for being scared. “Don’t want to come? Be my guess on going back, all alone. And take the knife with you. You’re gonna need it more than me.” Rick took off and Tom became frantic.

“Wait, hold up! I’m coming.” The man picked up the pace and caught up. They proceeded inside. Rick had his colt in his hands, aiming down the narrow hallways. Tom was close behind, steadying his knife. He looked over his shoulder every now and then with Rick keeping eye out front. The place was dark and no signs of any walkers.

Strange. Rick for sure thought he would have had to deal with a couple because not all of them could have left within a span of only two days. Something was off. Rick shined a flashlight over a board and there were a whole bunch of advertisements. Tom went up to it and took one of the piece of papers. He shined his flashlight on it and chuckled, “I remember this.”

Rick turned for Tom to show him. “I used to take my two girls down to this place. They always loved the fair. Always begging me to go and we always went.” His eyes drifted down as he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it. “But that was then.”

Tom passed by Rick and in that instant, Rick felt sympathy. He remembers those days too. He himself is a kid and sometimes he forgets he is one. His daughters must have been so innocent. Pure. The way Rick used to be. “I liked the fair too.”

Tom smiled at Rick, “Well, you are a kid.”

Rick couldn’t help but smirk and they both heard a bang. Rick’s whole demeanor changed, sending alarms. Tom almost screamed but kept his composure. They walked towards the source and coming up on a door, there was a window. Rick eyed Tom to stay out of sight. Rick peaked through and saw a walker snarling and casually walking into some chairs. It seemed that there was only one. Rick could take it.

But, something else caught Ricks attention. Boxes and bins. A bunch of them. They were all neatly stacked in the middle of the room. Rick looked back at Tom.

“Hey.”

Tom peered towards the kid. Rick continued, “There’s some boxes and bins inside. Could be some supplies and food. But there’s a walker inside and I need to take it out.”

Tom nodded his head, “Ok, yeah. You can take it out while I sit back and keep an eye out. There could be more. I could warn you for trouble.”

Rick looked back at the walker and then thought of an idea. “Why don’t you take it out?” Rick looked back over.

“W..what? Kid, I can’t do this. I’ve never had to deal with one in my life. You saw me before. I can’t kill.” Tom was pleading at this point, wanting no part in doing the act himself. Sure, he may be right. But Rick thought that Tom was more scared than weak. Rick pushed further.

“I gave you the knife. That’s what the weapon is for. Stab it in the head and it dies. The brain somehow keeps the monster alive so that’s why it’s important to kill it at that spot.” Rick partially shoved Tom forward, encouraging him.

“I can’t do this Rick. I just can’t.” Tom was scared but Rick wanted to teach him a lesson.

“If you don’t fight, you die, Tom. In this world, there’s no such thing as not being able to kill. It’s just not natural.”

Tom went ballistic, “‘Not natural’, you say! This is not natural. Forcing me to go in and take out that thing, when I can’t even kill a fly. You are a freak, kid! No better than that monster in there!” The man was catching the attention of the walker and before Rick knew it, the man shoved him inside instead, and closed the door on him.

“Hey!” Rick yelled, banging on the door. But, it was too late. The man suddenly got a pipe and put it through the door handles, locking it. The man then looked through the window, dark eyes shown.

“See how it feels being scared and alone. With no way out and trapped. You better run kid. I wouldn’t be standing there and glaring at me, if I were you.” The man smiled wickedly and Rick realized that he has fallen into a trap. Inside, there were dead bodies on the ground, eaten alive. 

“Who are you and what is this place?” Rick screamed at the man, gritting his teeth.

The man chuckled, sliding his backpack off and reaching for something inside. A blade was in his hand, “This place. It’s for the main show! You are stuck in here, fighting to survive. Me, on the other hand, I’m the audience. So, boy, entertain me.” Rick got the goosebumps. This guy was a murderer!

Rick ducked from the walkers grasp and he nearly fell to the ground. More walkers were coming from behind the pile of bins and buckets. “Shit.” Rick reached for his axe and slammed it through the walker coming straight for him.

“Wooo. Now there’s entertainment!” Tom yelled in the back with pure amusement.

 _Crazy bastard,_ Rick thought as he tried to seek coverage. There must have been at least six walkers. Rick got around the pile and shot a bullet right through a walkers head. He needed to stay ahead of the walkers, make sure they couldn’t reach him. He didn’t want to waste his bullets.

But then Rick got an idea. He aimed his pistol straight at the door where Tom was standing and shot. Missing Tom barely, he was able to break the glass, and Rick ran and jumped through. Being small has its perks and he landed right next to Tom, who was rubbing his head from sliding. Rick reached for his gun, while Tom ran away. He fired and missed.

Rick ran after him.

________________

Glenn was excited for supper. Nothing was as fresh than from Hershel’s garden. Potatoes with chicken and green beans. His mouth was literally watering just from the smell alone.

Maggie chuckled, noticing Glenn was in dream land and he suddenly blushed. “Sorry, the food smells good.”

Maggie shook her head, “No need to apologize. Just never seen someone who looked so hungry. Must have been hard, living out there this whole time. Food is really scarce these days and having a garden is helpful. With the gates as well, we can plant with no danger whatsoever.” She smiled as she set the plates on the table.

“Yes, it was hard. After finding Deanna and Alexandria, life’s been a little easier.” Glenn reached over and grabbed the silver wear, plopping them with a set of napkins next to the plates.

“I’m sure.” Maggie and Glenn looked at each other in comfort. Glenn started to blush. He looked at her lips and then her green eyes. She was beautiful.

“Dinner is ready, kids.” Glenn shook away his thoughts and saw Hershel come in with the chicken while Beth behind him, brought in the potatoes and green beans.

“Wonderful, daddy.” Maggie said as she went to sit down. Glenn sat down next to her while Hershel sat at the end. Beth sat across from Glenn.

Placing the napkin on his lap, Hershel laced his hands together. “Let’s say grace, shall we.” Glenn felt dubious at the moment because he was never really a religious person but he went along anyways and laced his hands, shutting his eyes. Hershel began by saying thank you to God, grateful for his family and home and by lastly stating to have God’s grace and wisdom on this journey.

“Amen.” Hershel said and the two other girls said it as well. Glenn nodded and unlaced his hands. They began to eat.

Into the meal, Hershel talked to Beth about her day and then asked Maggie about hers. Afterwards, his attention was on Glenn. “I see that you have gotten accustomed to our home, thanks to my daughter.” Hershel took a sip of his wine, “How do you like this place, Glenn?”

Glenn took a bite of his chicken and swallowed thickly. “I love this place sir. The garden here is beneficial to everyone and having the walls, ensures the safety of your community.” Glenn then looked at Maggie and smiled, “Your daughter has been very helpful in teaching me your ways and getting to know the place. She really is wonderful.”

Hershel took notice of Glenn’s googly eyes on Maggie and changing the subject quickly, Maggie intervened, “Actually daddy, Glenn and I were talking earlier and we were wondering if Glenn could by chance stay the night tonight? Have a sleepover?”

Hershel sipped his wine and raised an eyebrow. Lowering his glass, he eyed Maggie with concern. “Not tonight, Maggie. Glenn’s got to get back before dark. Deanna would be worried.”

“Daddy. Deanna is not Glenn’s mom. He can do whatever he feels like.” Maggie was upset. It seemed that her dad would never agree to anything she recommends.

Hershel raised his voice, “Maggie, Glenn is Deanna’s responsibility. If something were to happen to him, I would never be able to forgive myself.”

Maggie was not about to give up. She demanded her dad to give in. “You always never listen to me! You always decide everything, just like what you did to mom!”

This time, Hershel was furious. He slammed his hands on the counter and yelled, “Enough!”

Maggie stopped talking while Glenn and Beth stood in absolute stillness. Hershel regulated his breathing and stared at the table, “Go to your room.”

With one last pause and moment of silence, Maggie threw her napkin on the table and went marching upstairs, slamming the door. Glenn flinched and looked to Beth for something. A way out of this situation, perhaps.

Beth gave him no hope as she drifted her eyes down in defeat and turned towards her father, “I’ll clean up and do the dishes daddy. Why don’t you and Glenn go on outside? I’m sure Glenn would like to go home.”

Beth grasped her father’s shoulder tightly, reassuring him that everything is okay. Hershel grabbed her hand tightly, nodded, and stood up. He pushed in his chair and went over to grab his coat. “Come on, kid. Let’s go.”

Glenn got up immediately and went out the door after him.

That moment was intense. Glenn was sad to not have had said the proper goodbye to Maggie but her dad was not happy. He would not want to upset him any further. Picking up the pace, Glenn couldn’t help but remember Maggie bringing up her mom. It’s weird, but last time Glenn checked, Maggie’s mom didn’t exist. Well, at least Glenn hasn’t seen her or she’s even been mentioned.

The older man in front finally got to his truck and got into the front seat, slamming the door shut. Glenn hesitantly got on the other side and oppositely, gently closed the door. While Hershel started up the engine, he told to his folks through his window that he would be back.

During the drive, there was no noise except for the rusty engine. The sun was just setting in the horizon and Glenn felt this sudden urge to ask Hershel about what Maggie said at the table. It was hard though as Hershel probably didn’t like Glenn that much. But, the silence was intimidating and awkward so Glenn took a shot.

“So, about what Maggie said,”

“Don’t.” Hershel cut in and gripped the handle harder. Glenn closed his mouth and looked out the window. He knew that it was a bad idea.

Hershel kept driving and looked over at Glenn. He sighed to himself and looked back at the road, “My wife died when this hit.”

Glenn, shocked, turned back to face Hershel. The man was on the brink of crying. “Maggie blames me for what happened to her. I thought there was a cure. When she got bit, I put her in my barn. I thought that maybe if there was a cure, she could come back normal. But I was wrong.”

Glenn listened and asked, “You thought she was still alive?”

Hershel pondered for a minute, then continued, “Of course. I had that hope. That God would help us and we would all be fine.” The older man then gripped the steering wheel harder that his knuckles turned white and Glenn could hear sniffling. The man had tears trickling down.

“I was such an asshole. Thinking that my wife could come back but in the end, I was only feeding a dead, rotten corpse! A corpse who almost ate my own daughter!” He wiped away his tears and turned at Glenn for a second, “I’m sorry that you had to go through this tonight. Family drama.”

“It’s okay sir. I don’t mind. It’s not like every family is perfect.” He smiled and Hershel couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re right about that, young man. God didn’t create perfect human beings. But, I guess that’s what makes us so special.” Hershel turned the wheel and pulled up in front of the gates of Alexandria. “We’re here.”

The car shrieked from the breaks and the gates opened after Hershel notified the guards that it was him. Glenn unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to get out but Hershel stopped him. “Wait, Glenn.” The boy did as he was told and Hershel reached for something behind him. “I want you to have this.” He handed a silver pocket watch and Glenn looked on with it in awe.

“That there used to belong to my father and his father before. It’s been passed down through generations of my family and I believe that this should be passed to you now.”

Glenn looked at it dangling, and shook his head, “I can’t take this Hershel. You should give it to one of your daughters.”

Hershel shook his head and smiled, “If you’re willing to protect my daughter and keep her safe, then I trust you. I know you care a great deal for her and I respect that. I misjudged you, Glenn. You are a very kind boy. So please, take it.” Hershel pushed Glenn’s hands away.

Glenn stared at the object again but took this offering as a sign of promise and he left. He walked through the gates, waving at Hershel ‘goodbye’.

__________________

“Rick!” Daryl yelled at the top of his lungs while he and Abraham were moving through the thick forest.

“I don’t think we’re gonna find him, Daryl. Maybe Deanna was right. Rick’s probably back by now.” Abraham said when he rested near a tree.

Daryl looked at the ground and then yelled again for Rick’s name. But no answer. “Goddamit. Where the hell could he be?” Daryl kicked the ground before stomping over near a mini pond. Abraham followed.

They come up close and Daryl starts throwing pebbles. He’s frustrated. Never has Abraham seen the man this angry before. “You know. I have never seen you this worked up before. Want to tell me the reason why? What’s got your panties in a twist.” Daryl stopped throwing the pebbles and looked at Abraham. He huffed.

“The hell you want to know, huh? That I want to find Rick before anything happens. That I want to make sure that he is okay. Nobody seems to be bothered by the fact that he is gone. Not even Deanna!” He shook his head violently.

“Deanna cares for him, Daryl. We all do. It seems though you have other reasons of wanting to be out here instead of just wanting to make sure Rick is okay. Isn’t that right?” The ginger asked while calmly sitting down on the ground. He knew that something wasn’t right. He could feel this uneasiness with him.

Daryl stepped one way then decided to sit down next to Abraham. He looked beyond the pond and spoke softly. “I lost my brother.”

Abraham’s eyes bulged, shocked to hear this revelation. “You never told me. Is that why you want to find Rick? To fix your mistake?”

In the moment, Daryl was about to say something but he stopped himself. His eyes drifted down, relaxed in a way. But then his eyes glared at Abraham and he huffed, “Who cares of what you think, anyways? Who cares if Rick’s out there! It’s not like he doesn’t know how to survive.” Abraham’s eyes scrunched because this wasn’t Daryl Dixon. The man who helped anyone in need.

“Who the hell cares anymore! He ain’t my brother so we should go back.” He yelled as he trailed down the road, swinging his crossbow.

“Daryl.” Abraham said in a soft tone and grabbed his hand.

Daryl ripped his arm away, “No! Don’t touch me. I don’t need your sympathy.” But he did. Daryl pushed and shoved and right as Daryl was about to shove him for good, he landed on his ass with a loud thud.

“Get it together, ya prick!” Daryl shocked, rubbed his cheek, and stared up at Abraham whose eyes were red. Angry red. Abraham reached and gripped Daryl’s shirt, yanking him up face-to-face. “Now, I know for a damn fact that you are not a sissy and brat. You should be ashamed of yourself. The Daryl I know would never give up and keep going. Not just quit and have a melt-down.” Daryl was still staring at Abraham, stunned and could not move.

Rain drops started to form on their faces and Abraham released his grip, setting the young lad down. Thunder struck loud in the distance and Abraham looked up. He could see grey, murderous clouds heading this way. “We’ve got to go. A storm’s coming.” Abraham looked over at Daryl, who nodded.

“We’ll go back to Alexandria. Too dangerous to be out here. Rick will have to fend for himself.” Abraham marched up the road, and Daryl stood back for a minute. “You coming hot-head?” The ginger asked over his shoulder.

Daryl looked at his feet, puddles forming below him. At this point, he was drenched. He draped his crossbow over his shoulder, muttering something to Abraham as he passed him.

Abraham smiled. Out of everyone, he thought that he would never hear those words from Daryl, the tough guy.

“Thanks.”

________________

“Stop!” Rick yelled as he trailed behind Tom, the crazy man. The thunder and lightning were hitting hard, making wind gushes against the building and broken windows. It made a spiteful sound. Their footsteps along with the noise attracted walkers from inside. Rick almost got nailed by an arm reaching out for him. He hit it with his ax and chased quickly after Tom, who now was further ahead. Tom reached the exit and ran upstairs. Rick proceeded.

In front of a Tom, a walker went in with a bight. But he ducked quickly and pushed the walker down the stairs towards Rick. Rick stumbled, his back hitting the wall. The walker, on the floor, grabbed Rick’s foot. Rick kicked and kicked again until his foot went through the walker’s skull. Blood gushed onto his jeans and he heard a door open and he rushed up towards Tom.

He opened the exit door and they were both now on the roof. Tom had nowhere to go. He peered over the edge and saw no way to reach the other building. He could try to jump but if he missed and fell, he could easily break his leg, causing immense struggle and pain. Walkers would be upon him, feasting. But even if he jumped, it be a suicide mission anyways. Walkers were everywhere, and the other building looked like it was falling apart.

Rick reached for his gun and aimed it at Tom. From the clicking noise, Tom turned around. Rick’s eyes narrowed, perfectly calm. “You should have trusted me.”

“Wait, wait kid. I can explain. You don’t have to do this.” He frantically waved his arms in front, almost on the verge of tears. Rick was not fazed, and raised his gun steady. “Look, I’m going to set this aside and you can go. Leave me here and we will never see each other again. I promise.” Tom dropped his knife and moved it away. Both his hands raised in the air in surrender.

Rick still held his gun, aiming at the man in front. In that instance, Rick saw the gleam in the man’s eyes as humanity. A sense of actual sincerity. Rick slowly lowered his gun but it was a mistake. Tom launched towards Rick, hitting him in the stomach, and the gun fell out of Rick’s hand. They both wrestled each other, one taking a punch to the face and the other taking a kick to the stomach.

Rick reached for the man’s neck and started to squeeze tightly, suffocating him. The man was losing his breath but next to them, Tom’s knife was there. He grabbed it, puncturing Rick in his rib cage. “Ah!” Rick cried in pain, releasing his grip on the man’s neck, falling back. Tom got back up and went for Rick’s face. Rick kicked him just in time, pushing him back. Rick panted and crawled over fast.

Tom stared towards Rick, “You’re dead, kid! You are fucking dead!” The man snarled and rushed over at Rick, going for the kill. Rick reached over and shut his eyes.

Ga!” Rick opened his eyes. In time, he shot Tom in his abdomen. The man grasped his stomach, coughing up blood. He stepped idly back and looked over at Rick. The boy lowered his gun, not smiling nor sad for his action. The man snarled, “You..truly. Are. A monster, ki-kid.” The man stepped back on the ledge and fell back, tipping over the edge and over he went. There was no screaming or panic as the man fell. Just a loud thud and walkers gathering for their meal.

Rick walked and leaned over the ledge, seeing the man’s body being torn to shreds. Rick gulped and gasped, lowering his hand to ease the pain from his stomach. Blood was everywhere. Rick had to find help and fast. He got downstairs and went for the door he came through when he first arrived. Opening it steadily, he noticed every walker was moving towards Tom’s dead body. Lucky for him, this was his chance to get out of there. He struggled though, holding onto his wound and trying not to make any noise.

Killing wasn’t new to Rick. He killed his best friend. People who were bad. Even walkers who were once human. Killing Tom was the right thing. The only difference this time was the response. Most of his victims were happy, scared, or shocked that they were dying by his hands. Never has he been called a 'monster'. That was the first time Rick felt the chills after killing.

Rick reached the forest but his sight was starting to get hazy. “No, not now.” He hit his face to knock himself out of it but the trees were dancing and the grass moved sideways. Rick toppled over, noticing a walker was on his way towards him.

 _Is this how I die?_ He thought bitterly as his eyes relaxed. He wanted to drift to sleep. No more pain.

“Ha!” Rick’s eyes fluttered just enough and in front of him stood a girl cutting down the walker. _Lori?_ But it wasn’t her. It was someone else entirely new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who is this mysterious girl?  
> Yeah, this one was interesting, and next chapter is going to be fun. Stay tuned and hopefully I can have the next one out before another, unexpected delay. LOL :)

**Author's Note:**

> Me while writing: Is this too sad and gory?  
> My inner thoughts: No, go for it! It's the walking dead. It's supposed to be like that.
> 
> After the chapter is finished
> 
> Me: Wow. Not too sure if this is me or my inner demons.
> 
> Lol, but I really hope you all liked this chapter. I know, I know... poor Rick. I do honestly feel bad for him, but that ending! Let's wait and find out next chapter, yes? 
> 
> I probably will have the next chapter out pretty quick since it's already done, just need to edit here and there. Anyways, see you then :)


End file.
